<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Sun and Moon Brought Us Together by ddalgihannie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26731831">The Sun and Moon Brought Us Together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddalgihannie/pseuds/ddalgihannie'>ddalgihannie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Universe We Created [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Based on The Parent Trap (1998), Eventual Romance, Fluff, Forgive me if this is horrible this is my first time writing something like this, Happy Ending, Idk if this has been done im sorry, Light Angst, M/M, Minwon and Junhao arent in a relationship they just have crushes on each other, Romance, Slow Burn, The Jimin in the story is not Jimin from BTS dont attack me, What they needed was time and growth, Wonwoo and Seokmin are twins, Writing 13 members to fit 7 main characters and 3 background characters exhausted me, how do these kids get away with everything in this economy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:41:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>34,899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26731831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddalgihannie/pseuds/ddalgihannie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you trying to set me up with your appa?” </p><p>The twins slowly nodded their heads. </p><p>Jeonghan sighed again.</p><p>“Your appa has no feelings for me whatsoever,” Jeonghan said. “I was here for one thing and one thing only which is to make an arrangement where you two can still see each other. Got it?”</p><p>The twins nodded again.</p><p>“Great,” Jeonghan said. "I’m going to go and get some air,” he said as he left the suite.</p><p>or an AU where Seokmin and Wonwoo find out they're twins in a camp that their single parents unknowingly sent them in. After switching lives they find out that one of their fathers isn't single anymore.</p><p>The solution? Send your other parent to Korea to change his mind.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu (implied), Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8 (implied)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Universe We Created [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>242</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Take My Breath Away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I watched The Parent Trap for the first time because I heard that the twins in the movie have the same birthday as I do and as I was watching I realized that I can probably write something with The Parent Trap prompt.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! I wanted to post four chapters today since Jeonghan's birthday is on October 4 but I decided not to because the word count on this chapter fitted with his birthday. I wanted to write my interpretation of the intro of the movie so the twins will be in the next chapter. Enjoy!</p><p> </p><p>There will be mentions of wine btw.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The wind was flying in a cool breeze, the atmosphere was relaxing and it was slowly luring Jeonghan to sleep. He was leaning on the rail of the boat, eyes drooping while he smiled, the cold was biting his nose and lips, making it pink. He was wearing a fancy striped button-up tucked under his pants slightly revealed by his unbuttoned blazer with a choker complementing his outfit, his blazer keeping him safe from freezing. His favorite song came on from the inside of the ship so he had to bid goodbye to the trance of the breeze and pull himself to the direction of the music.</p><p>He went inside the dining room of the cruise, trying to find a drink to warm him. He scanned the room, trying to find the minibar, searching throughout the tables that were pushed away from the center where people were dancing in. When he finally found the minibar he skidded over there, humming the song that was playing. He sat down and ordered half a glass of wine, swishing it around once it was served. He turned around on his seat and watched the couples dancing on the floor. Jeonghan smiled, wondering when he would experience being swept off the floor, he dismissed that thought with a smile and shook his head. <i>Not now</i> he thought as he took a sip of his wine. </p><p>Turning back around to the bar table, he took another sip of wine enjoying the ambiance. He sighed in contentment, closing his eyes and humming along to the song. Opening his eyes, he took another sip of his wine then a dashing man sat beside him, a glass of wine in hand as well.</p><p>“Liking the vibe?” </p><p>Jeonghan looked to his side and smiled at the man. He was wearing a black polo tucked under black dress pants that complemented his legs, he was very attractive. Jeonghan raised his wine glass. “I’m loving the vibe.” </p><p>The man winked at Jeonghan and raised his glass. “To the vibe?”</p><p>“To the vibe.”</p><p>They clinked glasses and drank the remaining amount of wine they had.</p><p>They put down their glasses and the dashing man stood up and held out his hand to Jeonghan. “Do you want to dance?” </p><p>Jeonghan held out his hand for a second then took it back, smiling smugly. He needs to play hard to get. “I believe I don’t have a name,” </p><p>The man chuckled, retreating his hand and showing a gummy smile. Oh wow, Jeonghan thought. “My name is Choi Seungcheol,”</p><p>If Jeonghan from a minute ago said not now, his smile towards Seungcheol said otherwise.</p><p>“Yoon Jeonghan,”</p><p> He doesn’t think he fell for Choi Seungcheol, his dashingness, his suave, or his gummy smile.</p><p> </p><p>He knows.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, Yoon Jeonghan,” Seungcheol offered his hand again, showing his charm. “Do you want to dance?”</p><p>Jeonghan’s heart was beating fast, he couldn't believe this was happening, <i>not now my ass</i>. He held out his hand and didn’t hold back. He stood up and walked with Seungcheol towards the center where people were dancing. </p><p>They swayed to the beat of Take My Breath Away by Berlin, taking in each other’s aura. Both of their eyes were twinkling and adoration surrounded them, pulling them close to each other. Something was lifting up their heart, they were feeling bliss and Jeonghan felt more relaxed leaning into Seungcheol than he was when he was leaning on the rail earlier taking in the breeze.</p><p>He looked at Seungcheol, his eyes were tracing his features. They were giving each other soft smiles and Jeonghan can’t help but be adored by Seungcheol’s dimples.</p><p>They went outside, deciding to just be alone under the moonlight, dancing to the muffled music, making a new memory of each other. Jeonghan just admired Seungcheol as the breeze was getting less cooler because of how they were holding each other. Jeonghan knew he was bound to fall for the man in front of him.</p><p>The song ended, unfortunately. They didn’t part ways yet, they were drawn to each other just like a pluviophile is to rain. They danced and danced like no one was watching. They were getting to know each other, talking about their interests, and creating inside jokes once they took a break.</p><p> </p><p>The next thing that happened is that they were in the Scheveningen Ferris wheel a year and a half later celebrating their honeymoon. They were taking in the scenery with Jeonghan’s head resting on Seungcheol’s shoulder and their fingers that were the homes of their wedding rings intertwined. He happily sighed, he was in love. </p><p>Seungcheol looked over to Jeonghan who was taking in the scene, adoring the warm colors that littered the sky and not gonna lie, the price of the ferris wheel ride was pricey but he couldn’t help but to adore the angel who laid his head on his shoulder instead.</p><p>He looked at Jeonghan, the sunset was giving its final glow to his angel, it enunciated his brown eyes, complementing the slightly tanned skin that went well with his long, brown hair that shined with the descending sun. He felt like he could trade being a witness to a million sunrises and a dozen sunsets for a lifetime with Jeonghan.</p><p>“Enjoying the view?” Jeonghan looked up at him, lifting his head from Seungcheol’s shoulder.</p><p>Seungcheol couldn’t believe he wasn’t daydreaming about being the luckiest man on Earth. “I’m enjoying you,”</p><p>Oh, how he loves Jeonghan.</p><p>Seungcheol looked at Jeonghan as if he was the one who painted the sunset on the sky. He cupped Jeonghan’s cheek as they both leaned in for a kiss. Once they pulled away they took in each other’s love, feeling it flow through their system. They stared into each other's eyes and rested their foreheads against each other, breathing in the moment. They pulled each other into an intimate hug, finding contentment and comfort within one another. They stayed like that before the ride stopped.</p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it, if there is anything I can improve on this specific chapter, let me know!</p><p>Hannie's outfit was from 190518,, I couldn't find the date for Cheol's,,</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So you'll see throughout this fanfic that a lot of scenes and some dialogues are close to the movie so I did as much as I could to change some scenes because there are some things in the movie that didn't make sense to me (but I understood it was because of time limit).</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I think we should enroll Wonwoo to a summer camp so that he can socialize this summer,” Jeonghan entered the room, he thought about this idea after chatting with a coworker who talked to him about how summer camp improved his child and how she was excited to go back again. “Don’t you think, Joshua?” </p><p>Joshua looked up from his phone and shrugged. “Ask Soonyoung, he’s smitten with Wonwoo. He would have a hard time letting Wonwoo go to a summer camp for who knows how many weeks,”</p><p>“Soonyoung may be his godfather but Joshua, don’t forget-” Joshua knew what he was going to say.</p><p>“Yes, yes. I know,” Joshua cut him off before Jeonghan could reprimand him. “I’m his uncle and your twin, my opinion matters.” </p><p>“I’m just saying,” Joshua put up his hands in defense. “I support what you do for Wonwoo but I’m telling you, Soonyoung is an emotional man. He might come back crying after dropping off Wonwoo from summer camp.”</p><p>“We’re sending Wonwoo to a summer camp?!” Soonyoung asked in disbelief. </p><p>Soonyoung went over to Jeonghan and held his arms, begging. “Don’t send him off to summer camp, hyung. I’ll bring Mingyu over and they can play the whole summer!”</p><p>Jeonghan softly laughed and held Soonyoung’s arms. “You’re forgetting that your sister and her family are in Korea for the summer. Unless you can magically teleport Mingyu from Seoul to here in California, I'll consider,”</p><p>Soonyoung sighed and nodded, he sulked and walked away, getting his phone out of his pocket. </p><p>Jeonghan seemed to sense it even if his back was turned. “And don’t think about convincing your sister to bring him here, Soonyoung!”</p><p>He heard Soonyoung whine from outside the living room while he and Joshua laughed at the action. Jeonghan shook his head in adoration and sat down on the couch beside Joshua. He searched online for summer camps and clicked on the first website that was shown.</p><p>“Camp 247,” Jeonghan seemed interested in it and read more information about the camp. “It’s in Maine, that’s like 5 hours from here by plane, it’s fine.”</p><p>Jeonghan read it over and decided to choose Camp 247. “I’m going to tell Wonwoo,” Jeonghan stood up from the couch and went over to Wonwoo’s room. He knocked at the door and waited for Wonwoo’s permission to enter the room.</p><p>“Come in,” Wonwoo said through the door. Jeonghan opened the door and found Wonwoo speaking in Korean, video chatting with Mingyu.</p><p>“Dad, say hi to Mingyu,” Wonwoo told Jeonghan in English, he faced the screen to Jeonghan and saw Mingyu through the screen, eating tteokbokki in his hotel room. </p><p>“Hi Mingyu,” Jeonghan waved to Mingyu who was waving as well. “That looks good.”</p><p>“It is, Jeonghan-hyung!” Mingyu flashed a smile, speaking in their native language. “You should come to visit Korea with us one day!”</p><p>“That’s a great idea!” Wonwoo exclaimed, smiling from ear to ear, looking at his dad for approval. “Can we go one day?”</p><p>Jeonghan just smiled, he would consider but he knows that he has a chance to bump into…</p><p>It’s complicated.</p><p>“Yeah, it will be fun!” Mingyu then spoke in English, he covered his mouth and gasped. “Oops, don’t tell mom.”</p><p>Wonwoo laughed, knowing that Mingyu’s mother put a rule to not speak in English whenever they visit Korea.</p><p>“I won’t! Nyongie will let it slide if I tell him to!” Wonwoo replied.</p><p>“Aish, I swear he has favoritism, he loves you more than he loves me!” Mingyu pouted. </p><p>“Cheer up, Mingyu,” Jeonghan smiled. “We all know you’re someone’s favorite in this house.”</p><p>Wonwoo got red in the face while Mingyu was oblivious. “Who, Jeonghan-hyung? Is it you? Shua-hyung?”</p><p>“It’s-” Jeonghan was about to expose Wonwoo when Wonwoo panicked and declined the call.</p><p>“Dad!” Wonwoo shrieked when he typed an apology to Mingyu, who sulked when he didn’t get to hear who favored him. </p><p>Jeonghan chuckled and went to sit beside Wonwoo on his bed. “Wonwoo,” He started off the conversation, carding through his son’s hair. “I’m going to enroll you in a summer camp, is that okay with you?”</p><p>Wonwoo just looked at him and considered. Jeonghan knew what he was thinking about. “Don’t worry, Mingyu is going to understand, plus, you’re just staying there for 6 weeks, you won’t be staying there for the whole summer. You and Mingyu will see each other face to face before you two know it, hm?” </p><p>Wonwoo thought about it and nodded. What else is he going to do when Mingyu isn’t available to chat with?</p><p>“That’s good, it’s going to be in Maine and you’ll start in 5 days, got it?” Jeonghan informed Wonwoo as he hummed in agreement. “Good.” Jeonghan got up from Wonwoo’s bed and kissed his head before heading back to the living room.</p><p>“He agreed?” Soonyoung asked, hopeful that his godson declined the offer.</p><p>“Yep,” Jeonghan sat back down as he clicked on the enrollment form, put the needed information, and submitted it. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“I can’t wait to go to summer camp!” Seokmin told his father while they were eating breakfast. “I can’t wait to meet new people and show them pictures of Korea!”</p><p>“You’ll do great in summer camp, Min,” Seungcheol smiled at his son who was happily munching on his breakfast from across the table.</p><p>“Do you think there are any Koreans in America, appa?” Seokmin asked which almost made Seungcheol choke on his food. Jihoon and Chan were laughing but it was soon combined with coughs with how hard they laughed.</p><p>“Oh boy,” Jihoon tried to stop laughing. “You bet, Min.” </p><p>Seokmin was just confused so he looked at his father for an explanation. </p><p>Seungcheol looked back at him and tried to avoid his gaze. “Ignore them.” Seokmin just nodded, still confused, and went back to eating.</p><p>Okay, that was weird.</p><p>“Did you pack your bags, Min?” Seungcheol asked, changing the subject. “Your flight is tomorrow.”</p><p>Seokmin nodded. “I have everything packed except my snacks!” </p><p>Seungcheol chuckled. “We’ll prepare it tonight, don’t worry.”</p><p>“We’ll even give you an extra choco pie for that question,” Chan promised with a teasing smile.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading this chapter! The scenes from the movie will start in the next chapter! If you have any suggestions or any corrections in this chapter, please let me know!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wonwoo and Seokmin posted the birthday message for the October carats and posted a selca together yesterday huhu they said Seokwoo twins rights!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I found it!” Seokmin exclaimed as he found his duffle bag, he was about to pull it from the messily stacked duffle bags when even more duffle bags were piled on top of his. </p><p>Seokmin groaned and went to the other side of the stack. “Okay, we can do this,” Seokmin braced himself before trying to pull his duffle bag but no luck, he still couldn’t get it out.</p><p>“Are you new here?” A boy holding a duffle bag suddenly asked him.</p><p>“Yeah,” Seokmin said sheepishly. “How can you tell?”</p><p>“You didn’t know how to grab your duffle bag before they piled on some more,” He said, offering a handshake. “I’m Jun, and you are?” </p><p>“Seokmin, I'm new to America. I’m from Korea,” he replied, shaking Jun’s hand. “My duffle bag is the blue one.” </p><p>“Let’s grab it on three, okay?” Seokmin nodded. “1, 2, 3!” They pulled the duffle bag with all their might but didn’t succeed, they were catching their breath when they noticed a kid with a mullet grab his duffle bag from under the messy pile without hesitation.</p><p>“Woah, that’s my kind of man,” Jun said in amazement. “Hey mullet boy!”</p><p>The mullet boy turned around and looked at Jun. “I have a name,” he walked over to them. “I’m Minghao, just call me Hao.”</p><p>“Are you Chinese?” Jun asked to which Minghao nodded. “That’s cool! I’m Chinese too! My name is Jun, this is my friend Seokmin, we need your help with his duffle bag.”</p><p>“Okay, no problem,” Minghao shrugged. “Which is it?”</p><p>“It’s the blue one,” Seokmin stepped aside for Minghao to grab it.</p><p>Minghao successfully grabbed it and handed it over to Seokmin who thanked him.</p><p>They announced the cabin names and coincidentally Seokmin, Jun, and Minghao were in the same cabin. The three proceeded to head to their cabin when a short limo drove into an empty parking space. </p><p>“Woah, who’s that?” Jun said in amusement as Minghao pulled Jun to stop him from gawking at the car.</p><p>Wonwoo stepped out from the car with Soonyoung, who was looking at the surroundings of the camp. </p><p>“Travelled 5 hours from California to this,” Soonyoung said as he avoided a mosquito.</p><p>“It’s not what I would consider spending my time in but I guess dad chose this for a reason,” Wonwoo shrugged.</p><p>“Now that I agree with,” Soonyoung and Wonwoo chuckled. “Okay, so let’s go over your father’s list,” </p><p>“Vitamins?” “Check.”</p><p>“Extra clothes?” “Check.”</p><p>“Sunblock, lip balm, insect repellant, extra snacks, photos of your father, uncle, Mingyu, and of course, your favorite godfather, me.” Soonyoung smiled as he put his phone back into his pocket. </p><p>“That’s all I think,” Wonwoo smiled. </p><p>“Oh, I almost forgot, here’s a little something from your uncle,” Soonyoung reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a jegi. “A new handmade jegi, maybe you’ll find someone on this continent to beat you in jegichagi.” Soonyoung wiggled his eyebrows.</p><p>Wonwoo laughed and scoffed. “I doubt it, they call me ‘bokdeongeori’ for a reason,” He boasted, to which Soonyoung laughed. </p><p>“Of course, you got that from Jeonghan,” Soonyoung ruffled Wonwoo’s hair.</p><p>Wonwoo laughed and fixed his hair. “Well, thanks for bringing me here, Nyongie. I appreciate it,”</p><p>Soonyoung almost burst into tears when Wonwoo said that. They shared a tight hug before Soonyoung pulled away.</p><p>“Now remember, if you change your mind, I’m only a phone call away, understood?” Soonyoung reminded Wonwoo.</p><p>“Thank you, but I’ll be fine, you don’t need to worry,” Wonwoo smiled, grateful for Soonyoung’s concern. “I’ll see you in 6 weeks, Nyongie.” Wonwoo made a tiger claw gesture. “Horanghae!”</p><p>“Horanghae!” Soonyoung returned the gesture then they did their special handshake and shared another hug again, Soonyoung whispered. “Mingyu said he misses you and you haven’t even started camp!”</p><p>They pulled away as Wonwoo blushed, the poor boy’s household knew about his crush on Mingyu.</p><p>“Tell him I miss him too,” Wonwoo softly said.</p><p>Soonyoung winked at him as they waved to each other before Soonyoung went in the car and drove off. </p><p> </p><p>The dining hall was full of overjoyed, screaming, and chatting children. Wonwoo was with his newfound friends in line to get some food when a lady cut in line as he was going to get fruits.</p><p>“Hey, sorry boys. I’m just going to get some fruit,” The lady said, piling up her bowl. She looked over to her left and asked the boy. “Hey, do you want some apples, dear?” </p><p>Wonwoo was too busy filling up his bowl to notice who she was talking to. </p><p>“How about you, dear?” She caught Wonwoo’s attention. “Do you want some apples?”</p><p>Wonwoo shook his head. “No thanks, I’m allergic,” </p><p>The lady nodded. “Oh yes, yes, allergic, you just told me that.” She took a double look at Wonwoo and looked at her left which had an empty space.</p><p>“How did you get there-” The lady was confused. “Ah, silly me, I’m getting old I’m probably seeing double.” Wonwoo looked at her weirdly then left once she rambled.</p><p>Are people at camp usually that weird?</p><p> </p><p>A kid fell to the ground after Wonwoo defeated him in fencing, he removed his mask and looked at Wonwoo in amazement. “Touché,” </p><p>Wonwoo helped him up. “Good job!”</p><p>The camp counselor smiled and went over to Wonwoo. “Alright, kids! The winner is the undefeated champ, Mr. Wonwoo Yoon!” He held up Wonwoo’s hand in victory while the small audience cheered. “Do we have any other challengers?”</p><p>Wonwoo went to where his water bottle was placed and took a sip. “Great job, Wonwoo!” He heard his new friend, Seungkwan say. He wiped his sweat before putting on his fencing mask.</p><p>“Alright, we got ourselves a challenger!” The counselor wrote down a name.</p><p>“You can do this, Wonwoo!” Vernon cheered on. Wonwoo smiled behind his mask and went to the center to face his opponent.</p><p>“Ready?” The counselor asked, clutching his clipboard.</p><p>“Ready!” They both said in unison. </p><p>“En guard!” The counselor said as the audience cheered.</p><p>The two started fencing, going from the center to who knows where, Vernon even thinks one of them parkoured to boost their momentum. The fight went on for 2 more minutes before Wonwoo’s opponent fell in a long tub that had water after being touchéd.</p><p>“Sorry! Let me help you up,” Wonwoo reached out and offered a hand.</p><p>His opponent grabbed his hand. “No, let <i>me</i> help <i>you</i> !” And pulled Wonwoo with him in the water.</p><p>“What did you do that for?!” Wonwoo shrieked, drenched in water just like his opponent.</p><p>“Me? You pushed me in!” His opponent defended himself to which Wonwoo retaliated. “I did not!”</p><p>They both got out of the water, the counselor approached them and the crowd. “Well, that was quite the show! Wonwoo Yoon, our undefeated champion! You’ll get him next time, Seokmin,”</p><p>The two removed their fencing masks, back turned against each other. “Shake hands,” The counselor told them, but they remained stubborn and didn’t face each other. “Come on now.” </p><p>The two turned towards each other, huffing. When they saw each other they gasped. </p><p><i>When did I have a clone?</i> Wonwoo thought.</p><p>Seokmin offered his hand for a handshake as they both looked confused. They felt something as they shook hands and quickly retreated it. The audience was amazed at the interaction. </p><p>“Why is everyone staring?” Seokmin asked.</p><p>“Don’t you see it?” Wonwoo said, his friends standing beside him, gasping softly.</p><p>“See what?” Seokmin shrugged, acting oblivious.</p><p>“The resemblance between us?” Wonwoo said to which Seokmin scoffed.</p><p>“You wished you looked like me,” Seokmin retorted. “You want to know the difference between us?”</p><p>“I’m better at fencing than you? Or I have sportsmanship and you don’t?” Wonwoo crossed his arms.</p><p>They were about to fight each other when the counselor made a barrier between them with his hands. “Alright boys, now’s not the time to fight, shake it off now.” </p><p>The boys glared at each other and huffed before parting their ways.</p><p> </p><p>It was night time when Wonwoo was in his cabin with his cabin mates surrounding him, watching him kick his new jegi. He was having fun until Seokmin and his friends entered the cabin, trying to look intimidating. </p><p>“I’ll have a try,” Seokmin said, tossing his own jegi up and down on his hand. “The loser has to jump in the cold lake, butt naked.”</p><p>“Deal. But I doubt you would beat me,” Wonwoo snickered. “They called me <i>bokdeongeori</i>, you’re Korean right? You can take the hint.”</p><p>“Well, get ready for your luck to run out, Yoon,” Seokmin said, ready to kick his jegi. “I bet you can’t beat this.” Seokmin began kicking his jegi, he was able to reach 13 kicks.</p><p>“Thirteen? That’s all you got?” Wonwoo scoffed. “Get ready for bokdeongeori!”  </p><p>Wonwoo kicked his jegi.</p><p>But he kicked it to the ground.</p><p>“Ha!” Seokmin said. “How do you like that, bokdeongeori!” Seokmin laughed as Wonwoo looked at his jegi in betrayal.</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo heard catcalls and whistles from his cabinmates as he stepped on the deck of the lake. It was freezing cold but he was too prideful to chicken out. He looked back at Seokmin and saluted, Seokmin saluted back. </p><p>Wonwoo jumped into the freezing cold water, he emerged back up to get some air and swished water off him. He stepped out of the lake and tried to find his clothes which disappeared. </p><p>Wonwoo huffed. “Two can play that game.” He glared at Seokmin’s cabin.</p>
<hr/><p>Seokmin and his two friends, Jun and Minghao were walking back to their cabin, trying to regain their breathing after playing a game of volleyball.</p><p>“I swear, Seokmin, your evil clone has been roaming around watching us like hawks earlier!” Jun said. </p><p>“Let him be, he’s just bitter because he couldn’t live up to his bokdeongeori title,” Seokmin scoffed. “I just want to change my clothes and sleep for the whole afternoon.” </p><p>Minghao stopped in his tracks, “I don’t think you would be able to do that,” </p><p>Seokmin looked at where Minghao was pointing at. </p><p>His mattress was outside, covered in dirt while his clothes were all drenched in water. A stick with a flag was placed on top of their cabin, 복덩어리 was written on it.</p><p>“No way,” Seokmin gaped.</p><p>When the night fell, Seokmin, Jun, and Minghao snuck into the kitchen and grabbed ingredients for their prank. They then went into Wonwoo’s cabin and started setting up their prank. Whipped cream into pillows, water balloons attached to strings, honey on one side of the floor while oil was put on the other. There were feathers involved, fake spiders, fake snakes, and more strings set up as booby traps, hair spray and colored hair spray were the finishing touches.</p>
<hr/><p>Wonwoo woke up with chaos in his cabin, he immediately knew who was the suspect. He tried to carefully get up from his bed but he was met with a sticky floor, he shrieked and his foot pushed a string. He looked up and dodged the small water balloons that fell. He smirked as the water diluted the honey, he felt victorious when the water balloons didn’t hit him.</p><p>“Ha! The water balloons didn’t hit me,” is what Wonwoo probably said from Seokmin’s point of view. </p><p>Wonwoo heard the board from the ceiling creak and looked up.</p><p>A bigger water balloon drenched him in water, again. It was literally the second time and it hasn’t been a week since he got drenched in the freezing lake.</p><p>Wonwoo started cursing in Korean while Seokmin and his friends laughed. “Language,” Seokmin giggled.</p><p>“Good morning boys!” Counselor Ailee said cheerfully, walking towards the center of the cabins.</p><p>“Good morning, Counselor Ailee!” The three said cheerfully as well, watching the chaos inside the Clap Cabin. They realized who greeted them. “Counselor Ailee?!” </p><p>“Surprise inspection!” Counselor Ailee said through her megaphone. “Let’s start with Cabin Clap!”</p><p>Oh no.</p><p>Seokmin ran to the door of Cabin Clap before Counselor Ailee reached the door, he blocked the door and tried to convince her not to open it.</p><p>“Counselor Ailee, do not go in there,” Seokmin nervously said. “One of the guys got sick yesterday and everything got messy. Save yourself the trouble and do not go in there.” Seokmin showed a disgusted face.</p><p>Counselor Ailee got concerned. “Oh, well that’s more of a reason for me to go inside,” </p><p>Counselor Ailee tried opening the door when Seokmin closed it before the big trap was dropped. Counselor Ailee tried to force open the door while Seokmin was trying to convince her to leave.</p><p>“Actually, it’s fine in here,” Wonwoo butted in through the netted window on the door. “Unless Seokmin here is hiding something we don’t know. Go ahead and open the door.” Wonwoo smiled innocently.</p><p>Counselor Ailee pushed Seokmin aside and opened the door. A bucket of chocolate syrup drenched Counselor Ailee and her assistant. Her assistant pushed Counselor Ailee to the direction of the cabin and soon enough they were slipping and sliding and for the final touch, feathers covering them.</p><p>Seokmin looked mortified while Wonwoo was laughing.</p><p>“You!” Counselor Ailee pointed at Seokmin. “And you!” She then pointed at Wonwoo who stopped laughing. “Pack your bags! You’re going to the isolation cabin!”</p><p><i>Great.</i> The twins thought.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you're confused, Wonwoo is Annie and Seokmin is Hallie but I made America the foreign setting unlike the movie but the camp still remains in America. It will get less confusing next chapter I hope! </p><p>Thank you for reading, if you have any suggestions on how I can improve this chapter, let me know!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The comeback trailer is here!! If you can't buy the album, don't worry! You don't always need to participate in physicals to support seventeen, if you can stream and vote that would be great! If you can't stream and vote, it's fine, we have lives out of kpop and it's important to remember that! Have fun reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The boys were sent into the isolation cabin, they were sulking all the way to the door, secretly blaming each other in their heads. When it was night time, Seokmin wanted to sleep so he switched off the lights from his side. Wonwoo was still drawing, he grunted and he switched on the light switch from his side. They went on about it, the light looking like it was sending a signal from outside of the cabin until they compromised and slept. </p><p>A storm came on instead of sunrise, the wind was blowing hard and it was raining. Wonwoo was putting up his pictures and drawings when the wind from the open window blew it into a mini-tornado. Wonwoo rushed to the window to close it, Seokmin saw that he was struggling and helped him close the window, when they finally closed it they sat down on the bed that was placed below the window.</p><p>“Thanks for helping me close the window,” Wonwoo wasn’t looking for a fight, he decided he had enough of it. </p><p>“No problem,” Seokmin said as Wonwoo looked at the ground where the pictures and drawings were littered on. “Oh no,” Wonwoo said.</p><p>Wonwoo dropped to the ground to collect his drawings and pictures, Seokmin did the same. Wonwoo looked at his side and saw a bunny plushie, he held it in his hands and gave it to Seokmin. “Here’s your..” </p><p>“Ddalgi,” He said and thanked him. Wonwoo smiled at Seokmin, he was reminded about his father who loved rabbits and strawberries. </p><p>“Were any of your drawings or pictures ruined?” Seokmin asked, handing the papers over to Wonwoo. </p><p>Wonwoo shook his head. “Only my picture of Wyatt Oleff,” Wonwoo snorted.</p><p>Seokmin looked confused. “Oh c’mon, you don’t know Wyatt Oleff?” Wonwoo was bewildered. “Wyatt Oleff from the IT movies?” </p><p>Seokmin shook his head. “Do you not like horror movies?” Wonwoo asked.</p><p>Seokmin shook his head again. Wonwoo sighed. “Okay, let’s change the topic. How far is Korea from here?”</p><p>“Only 6,000 miles,” Seokmin frowned. “Sometimes it feels much further. How about you? How far is your home?” </p><p>“I live in California, it’s five hours from here,” Wonwoo took out his phone and showed Seokmin a picture of their house. “This is what my house looks like.”</p><p>Seokmin noticed a man with blonde hair, his back turned to the camera as he looked at the house. “Who’s that?” </p><p>“That’s my dad,” Wonwoo smiled. “He’s like my best friend, he’s very fun, we do things together. I miss him.” Wonwoo sighed.</p><p>Seokmin suddenly sighed, his arms wrapped around himself. Wonwoo noticed this gesture. “What’s the matter?”</p><p>“Nothing, it’s just chilly here,” Seokmin made an excuse. Wonwoo felt like Seokmin was sad so he went to grab a snack from his bag. </p><p>“You want one?” Wonwoo offered as he pulled out packets of seaweed snacks.</p><p>Seokmin smiled, “I love seaweed snacks!” He went over to where Wonwoo was and took the packet that Wonwoo was offering. “Really? The people I know from school are bothered by it.” Wonwoo was amused at how finally someone loved his favorite snack.</p><p>They opened the packets and munched on it. “What’s your dad like? Or are your parents both mums or both dads? Or one and the other?”</p><p>“I have two dads,” Seokmin said and continued. “But for now it’s only one. My parents decided to split up after I was adopted, I don’t know why. Appa hasn’t mentioned my dad in years. I actually have one picture of my other father.”</p><p>“Same, I found a picture of my other father and hid it in my book,” Wonwoo nodded. “How old are you, by the way?”</p><p>“I’ll be 13 on October 11,” Seokmin said. “My appa told me that I was born 7 days after my other father’s birthdate, he was born on October 4 and I was born on October 11!”</p><p>“That’s cool!” Wonwoo gleamed. “I’m turning 13 on October 11 too! That’s weird, my father’s birth date is 7 days before mine..” Wonwoo trailed off.</p><p>Wait.</p><p>“Oh look!” Seokmin gestured at the window. “The storm has cleared! Let’s go to the dining hall, I want to eat some pizza.” Seokmin stood up and went to the door, noticing that Wonwoo wasn’t following him.  “Aren’t you coming?”</p><p>“Seokmin-” Seokmin interrupted him, thinking Wonwoo was just thirsty. </p><p>“Oh, you’re thirsty?” Seokmin said. “We can just come back after getting pizza, I brought banana milk with me from Korea!”</p><p>Wonwoo shook his head. “Seokmin, can you stop thinking with your stomach for a second!” Seokmin looked confused. </p><p>“You and I look alike, we both have missing fathers, and we were both born on October 11! My father was born on October 4 while your missing father was born on October 4! Do you know what this means?” Wonwoo was pacing back and forth.</p><p>Everything was coming together for Seokmin. His eyebrows furrowed. “C-can I see a picture of your other father?” His voice was shaking.</p><p>Wonwoo nodded and went to his backpack, he grabbed a book and flipped to the page where the picture was. He gave it over to Seokmin. “Sorry mine was ripped, I found it like this. Yours is probably a whole picture.”</p><p>Seokmin looked at it and his eyes widened, he went to his bag, grabbing a picture from a notebook. He looked at the picture he owned for confirmation, he held them side by side and turned to Wonwoo. “Mine used to be ripped, but I think I found its other piece.”</p><p>Wonwoo went over to Seokmin who connected the pieces together. It fits.</p><p>“I-” Wonwoo was lost for words.</p><p>“That’s my dad,” Wonwoo pointed at the picture Seokmin owned. “Yoon Jeonghan.”</p><p>“That’s appa,” Seokmin slightly moved the picture that Wonwoo owned. “Choi Seungcheol.”</p><p>They looked at each other and tears were welling in their eyes. The lunch bell rang but they didn’t notice, they hugged each other while crying. </p><p>Wonwoo pulled away, he showed Seokmin his bracelet, it was an extendable black cord with a moon pendant. “My father gave this to me when I was a toddler. When I asked him why it was a moon, he said that I was magnificent, just like the moon.”</p><p>Seokmin excitedly showed his bracelet, it was also an extendable black cord but with a sun pendant. “Mine is the sun! When I asked appa, he said I shined like the sun.” </p><p>They smiled at each other’s matching bracelets and hugged each other once again. Not only did they find the other piece of their parents’ photo, but they also found each other, they found their twin.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed. If there is anything I need to improve please let me know!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So yeah, I posted chapters 2-5 because I wanted to see if I can post the chapters that have the same number as the date (for example, chapter 6 on Oct 6). But I'm still open to constructive criticism and improvements, just let me know!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So what’s dad like?” Seokmin asked Wonwoo when they were lying down on their beds that they connected, they were facing each other.</p>
<p>“He’s like a fashion designer,” Wonwoo explained. “He makes really unique dresses and tuxedos, I think he also has a side job with event designing.”</p>
<p>“So he designs how venues and clothes look?” Seokmin asked.</p>
<p>“Yeah, he’s kind of famous,” Wonwoo nodded. “He even designed the gown of the Princess of the Netherlands.”</p>
<p>“Woah,” Seokmin was very amused with how successful his other father was. “That’s amazing!”</p>
<p>“Do you usually speak in English?” Wonwoo curiously asked the Korean resident since they were both speaking in English as of the moment.</p>
<p>“I speak both English and Korean,” Seokmin said. “Appa insisted I learn both so that I can practice my language skills.”</p>
<p>Wonwoo nodded in agreement. “Yeah, same with me at my home. I speak in English more but whenever Mingyu is visiting Korea, I don’t speak English with him because his mothers forbid him to speak English whenever they’re in Korea.”</p>
<p>“Who’s Mingyu?” Seokmin asked to which Wonwoo turned shy and blushed, he even pulled up his blanket to cover his cheeks. Seokmin noticed this and smirked. “You have a crush on this Mingyu person don’t you?”</p>
<p>Wonwoo nodded sheepishly as Seokmin teasingly nudged him. “Show me a picture of him!” </p>
<p>Wonwoo took his phone from the nightstand and showed him a selfie of him and Mingyu. Seokmin took a hold of his phone and closely looked at Mingyu’s picture. “He looks like a puppy!” </p>
<p>“Right?” Wonwoo giggled. </p>
<p>“Did dad ever have a crush? Does he have someone right now?” Seokmin gave back Wonwoo’s phone to him. </p>
<p>Wonwoo shook his head. “Nope, never came close to a boyfriend. How about appa? Tell me about him.”</p>
<p>Seokmin happily sighed. “He’s such a great person, he’s super supportive. Right now we own a vineyard in Korea, he makes and sells wine. Men and women fall in love with him but he never notices them enough to catch them. He says as long as I’m with him he can go through every obstacle given to him.”</p>
<p>Wonwoo smiled. “So our parents never got married, that’s interesting,” </p>
<p>The twins sighed and turned on their backs. Seokmin suddenly shot up from the bed. </p>
<p>“I have a super duper amazing idea!” He said as Wonwoo sat up on the bed. “You want to know what appa is like right?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Wonwoo nodded.</p>
<p>“Let’s switch places then!” Seokmin beamed. “I’ll go to California while you go to Korea! It’s super convenient, you can meet appa and I can meet dad!” </p>
<p>Wonwoo thought about it. “But Seokmin, we’re completely different! I want to but it might be too obvious,”</p>
<p>“We have 5 more weeks! I’ll teach you to be me and you’ll teach me to be you!” Seokmin convinced Wonwoo.</p>
<p>“Okay,” Wonwoo nodded. “Let’s do it!”</p>
<p>Seokmin bounced on the bed while he clapped. “But you know they would have to switch us back when they find out right?” Wonwoo stopped Seokmin from breaking the bed.</p>
<p>Seokmin’s smile didn’t leave, he gleamed even more. “And they would have to meet again, face to face,” </p>
<p>“After all these years,” Wonwoo continued.</p>
<p>“That’s right,” Seokmin reverted to speaking in Korean. “I’m so smart.” He and Wonwoo chuckled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They were eating breakfast when they decided to introduce everything in each other’s lives.</p>
<p>Wonwoo showed a picture on his phone. “That’s uncle Joshua, dad’s twin.” </p>
<p>Seokmin looked at the photo. “Wow, he’s so attractive! What do we call him?” </p>
<p>“Shua-hyung.” Wonwoo giggled. </p>
<p>“You don’t call him samchon?” Seokmin was confused.</p>
<p>Wonwoo shook his head. “He and dad may be twins but he feels like samchon or uncle is too formal.” He scrolled through his phone to find a picture of Soonyoung and showed it to Seokmin.</p>
<p>“This is Soonyoung, he’s our daebu but he wants us to call him Nyongie, he’s also the uncle of Mingyu,” Wonwoo said as Seokmin took a closer look at the picture. “He looks like a hamster.” Seokmin pointed out.</p>
<p>Wonwoo laughed hard. “I know right? But he insists he’s a tiger, we say horanghae instead of saranghae,” Wonwoo sighed to take a breath from laughing. “Unbelievable.”</p>
<p>“Okay my turn,” Seokmin said as he showed Wonwoo a picture of Jihoon on his phone. “This is dad’s best friend who’s kind of our babysitter but not really, he’s like an uncle. His name is Jihoon.”</p>
<p>“What do we call him?” Wonwoo asked, observing the photo.</p>
<p>“Jihoon-hyung,” Seokmin said then pointed to the seemingly younger man beside Jihoon. “This is his brother Chan, we call him Channie-hyung. They both live in our house as well.”</p>
<p>They talked more about their plan, they talked about the interior of each other’s house, they talked about Seokmin’s family dog, Kkuma, they practiced Wonwoo and Soonyoung’s handshake and even switched their phone cases (thankfully their phones were the same). Soon the isolation cabin walls were full of each other’s written plans.</p><hr/>
<p>It was already the last day of camp, they were both nervous but they trusted each other. They were standing outside the cabins with the other campers.</p>
<p>“Let’s make a groupchat with the six of us, alright?” Jun said when he hugged the twins and Wonwoo’s friends then he hugged Minghao, their hug lingering for a little too long. </p>
<p>“I guess something happened while we were away,” Wonwoo mumbled to Seokmin who giggled.</p>
<p>Wonwoo turned to Seokmin. “Okay, so you’re going to find out how dad and appa met,”</p>
<p>“And you’re going to find out why they broke up,” Seokmin continued.</p>
<p>“I’ll miss you,” Wonwoo said as he hugged Seokmin. “Message me or communicate with me in any way if you get in trouble.” </p>
<p>Seokmin hugged back. “I will. Do the same if something happens to you.” </p>
<p>“Wonwoo Yoon! Your car is here!” Counselor Ailee said. </p>
<p>Wonwoo pulled away and gave Seokmin his passport. “Here’s my passport, Soonyoung is going to pick you up, prepare for his bone-crushing hug when he sees you, give dad a kiss for me.” </p>
<p>Seokmin took Wonwoo’s passport and gave him his own. “Here’s mine, appa will be picking you up, give him one for me too, goodluck!” Seokmin pulled Wonwoo into a hug.</p>
<p>“Goodluck as well!” Wonwoo said as they were hugging.</p>
<p>“Last call, Wonwoo Yoon!” Counselor Ailee said, searching through the crowd for ‘Wonwoo’.</p>
<p>The twins pulled away and waved goodbye to each other once they parted ways.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading! I appreciate it a lot! If you have any feedback please let me know!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Honey, Honey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I can't,,, the concept photos came in and i cant omg</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The scenery appeared through the airplane window. Seokmin was super nervous as the view of California grew closer and closer.</p><p>“I hope dad likes me,” Seokmin muttered to himself. “I really hope he likes me.”</p><p>When he arrived at the airport, he clutched his suitcase and backpack (technically it was Wonwoo’s) and scanned the crowd for a hamster-looking man. He looked left and right and stayed in one place.</p><p>“Wonwoo!” Soonyoung called out, waving his arm.</p><p>“Nyongie!” Seokmin rolled his suitcase and walked towards Soonyoung as the hamster man rushed to him and gave him a bone-crushing hug, as Wonwoo said.</p><p>Soonyoung held out his hand. “I’ve been dying to do the handshake again,”</p><p>Seokmin let out a breath and executed the handshake well with no mistake.</p><p>“Horanghae!” Soonyoung said with the claw gesture.</p><p>Seokmin hesitated. “Horanghae!” He said, imitating Soonyoung’s claw gesture.</p><p>“Good to have you back, Won,” Soonyoung said as he patted Seokmin’s shoulder.</p><p>California was a very bright place, there wasn’t a huge difference in heat between California and Korea, but of course, California was more beachy, it had more nature as they were approaching their house.</p><p>“You missed California?” Soonyoung asked from the driver’s seat, Seokmin hummed in affirmation.</p><p>They reached home, Seokmin couldn’t believe he was already here. Soonyoung opened the car door for him. “Welcome back home,”</p><p>Seokmin gawked at the exterior of his house, he looked at the upper window expecting a little white dog to peek through the window, the lack thereof reminded him that he was in California and that he was actually going to meet his dad. He took a deep breath and let it out. </p><p>“Now or never,” He said before opening the door to his house. </p><p>The interior was much more extraordinary than he imagined, it wasn’t a mansion but it wasn’t small either. It was flawlessly decorated and clean, not a single spot of dust would be seen. </p><p>“Hello?” He rolled his suitcase to the living room, clutching his backpack. He was trying to find any of his family members in the house. He saw a ‘Welcome Home Wonwoo!’ banner on top of the living room. </p><p>“Let me get that for you,” Soonyoung said to Seokmin as he took his suitcase and backpack. “Your uncle is in the kitchen.”</p><p>“Thank you,” He said to Soonyoung as he trotted to the kitchen. He saw Joshua with his back turned, sneakily eating the toppings of the cake that was supposed to be for Wonwoo’s arrival.</p><p>“Shua-hyung?” Joshua jolted and turned to look at Seokmin. </p><p>“Welcome home, Wonu!” Joshua said, pulling Seokmin into a hug. “Don’t tell your dad.” He whispered.</p><p>Seokmin chuckled and relaxed into the hug. Feeling the love of his other uncle whom he hasn’t seen nor remembered. He was used to his dad, Jihoon, and Chan’s hugs, he’s glad that he has to get used to hugging another member of his newfound family.</p><p>“Wonie?” A voice was called from upstairs. Seokmin pulled away from the hug. “Well, that’s your dad,” Joshua chuckled and patted Seokmin’s back.</p><p>Seokmin went to where the stairs were and woah.</p><p>His father had shining blonde hair that reached to the half of his nape with parted bangs slightly waved, reaching the upper half of his ears. He was wearing a white polo with a beige suit vest with matching beige slacks. He looked like an angel. </p><p>“Dad,” Seokmin let out as Jeonghan rushed to him with a smile and pulled him into a big hug. </p><p>Seokmin almost cried. He was stunned that he is finally meeting his dad, his dad looked ethereal, he looked better than the picture.</p><p>“I missed you,” Seokmin said, his eyes brimming with tears, not letting go of their hug.</p><p>“I missed you too,” Jeonghan kissed the top of his son’s head “It’s like it’s been forever.” </p><p>“You have no idea,” Seokmin replied as Jeonghan squeezed him before letting go. </p><p>“Wow, you look different,” Jeonghan eyed his son and booped his nose. “You’ve gotten taller.” He winked as Seokmin nervously laughed.</p><p>Seokmin was astonished by his dad, he looks so attractive and he seems so loving. He wants to feel the love that his dad is giving every day but he knows this would be temporary unless a miracle happened.</p><p> </p><p>“So tell me,” Jeonghan initiated the conversation during lunchtime. “How was camp? Did you make new friends?”</p><p>Seokmin nodded, there were so many things that happened. </p><p>“His Korean accent developed,” Joshua pointed out. “I swear, you sounded different when you called me ‘Shua-hyung’ after you saw me in the kitchen.” </p><p>“Oh yeah,” Seokmin gulped, <i>oh gosh</i>. “I had a few Korean friends in camp.”</p><p>“That’s good, honey,” Jeonghan gave him a proud smile. “You should invite them over one day.”</p><p>“I will,” Seokmin nodded as his pitch got higher. “One day, one day.”</p><p>“Oh! Speaking of friends,” Soonyoung stood up and went out of the room to get an object, when he went back to the room, Seokmin gasped.</p><p>He was holding Ddalgi.</p><p>“Is this yours?” Soonyoung asked.</p><p>“Uh, no!” Seokmin ran to Soonyoung and grabbed Ddalgi from his hands. “It’s Ddalgi, it’s my friend’s. I don’t know how it ended up in my backpack, but I’ll message him and tell him that it’s with me. This is very important to him and I don’t want to mess Ddalgi up.” Seokmin rambled.</p><p>“It’s okay, Wonie,” Jeonghan smiled. “That’s a lovely bunny with a lovely name, bring it to your room and come back to eat with us.”</p><p>Seokmin smiled and nodded before he rushed up the stairs, clutching Ddalgi to his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Wonie?” Jeonghan was holding a phone, putting his wallet in his pocket. “I have to go to the studio, do you want to come?” </p><p>Seokmin was gleaming. He had a chance to hang out with his dad. “Of course, dad!”</p><p>“Ah, wait hold on. I have to get something in my room,” Jeonghan said. “Come wait for me there.” </p><p>Seokmin nodded and went upstairs with Jeonghan to his room. He was in awe of how his father’s room looked. There was a picture wall on top of his desk and as he looked closer, he saw pictures of his dad, Wonwoo, Joshua, and Soonyoung, some of them even had Mingyu in it. Some of the pictures were just of him and Wonwoo.</p><p>
  <i>So this is the life you live in, Wonwoo.</i>
</p><p>“Ready to go?” Jeonghan asked, Seokmin nodded and headed downstairs with his father.</p><p> </p><p>Seokmin traveled the streets of California with his dad, holding his hand. They arrived at the studio, the dress that Jeonghan designed was displayed on the window. It was a beautiful dress, the top of the dress was covered with pink nylon mesh fabric that was ombréd with purple from the waist down, falling flowers depicted on the bottom half of the dress.</p><p>“You made this?” Seokmin gasped.</p><p>“You like it?” Jeonghan asked his child that had dropped his jaw on the floor.</p><p>“I love it!” Seokmin exclaimed as Jeonghan smiled in adoration. </p><p>They went inside the studio, Seokmin was impressed by how his father worked his wonders and managed to put everything in place. He was amazing. His dad managed to think quickly and fix the dilemma of the bride, he knew how to run the place like it was on the back of his hand. </p><p>After the shoot was done, they were walking to find where Joshua parked. Seokmin decided to ask the questions now.</p><p>“Dad, doesn’t designing all these tuxedos and wedding gowns make you think about getting married again? Or at least make you think about the f word?” </p><p>“F word?” Jeonghan asked, as he looked at his son.</p><p>“My father, or at least, my other dad,” Seokmin explained.</p><p>“Oh that f word. Hm, I didn’t even wear a tux when we got married,” Jeonghan smiled at the memory. They just had a simple wedding, it was nothing grand so they didn’t bother with the whole tux situation but it wasn’t too casual nor was too formal.</p><p>“What? Why not, you would’ve looked great!” Seokmin looked at his father with shocked wide eyes.</p><p>Jeonghan chuckled and squished his son’s cheeks. “Why the sudden curiosity?”</p><p>“Well, you never talked about him, you can’t blame me for thinking about it! I just want to get to know him more even through you,” Seokmin pleaded, pouting cutely.</p><p>“Okay, fine,” Jeonghan chuckled. “He was quite lovely, very breathtaking when I first met him, alright?” </p><p>Jeonghan had no choice but to answer Seokmin, who wouldn’t if your child was staring at you with cute puppy eyes and adorable pouty lips. To be honest, he didn’t mind talking about Seungcheol but he couldn’t move on if he talked about him 24/7.</p><p>“Alright,” Seokmin nodded. “Did you meet him here in America?” </p><p>“I met him on the 17 Diamond,” Jeonghan explained to which Seokmin replied. “17 Diamond?”</p><p>“It’s an ocean liner that sailed from Korea to America,” Jeonghan answered. “I didn’t like flying and neither did your father. We met during the 80’s event on the ship, I had to warm myself with a drink and he approached me. He’s also Korean, you know.”</p><p>Seokmin nervously smiled. “Really? That’s some shocking information.” Jeonghan nodded.</p><p>Seokmin smirked, knowing what question he was going to ask next. “So was it love at first sight?” </p><p>Jeonghan jokingly sighed. “I knew you were going to ask me that question!” They both chuckled and saw Joshua’s car, getting in the vehicle.</p><p>
  <i>I wonder what appa is doing now.</i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for reading!! If you have any feedback feel free to leave it in the comments!</p><p>Hannie's outfit is from 190208 btw hehe</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm glad that you're enjoying this!! Here's chapter 7, the last chapter of the week maybe,,</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Meanwhile, Wonwoo got off the plane and immediately spotted his appa. <i>That’s him.</i> Seungcheol smiled when he saw his child, finally back from camp.</p><p>“Hey, Min,” Seungcheol said as he hugged his son tight. “Welcome home!”</p><p>“Finally,” Wonwoo said softly, he was filled with joy. “It’s great to see you, appa.”</p><p>Seungcheol kissed his forehead. “I hope you had a boring time at camp, I cannot stand one more day without you,” Seungcheol joked as he pulled away. He gave Wonwoo a look. “Hey, what’s the matter, hm? Something’s changed.”</p><p>Wonwoo’s heart was racing when Seungcheol observed him, his appa smiled and ruffled his hair. “Your hair looks different, new style?” to which Wonwoo hummed in reply. “My friend styled it for me.” He said in English.</p><p>“Woah, your accent changed a bit. You probably hung out with a lot of Americans during camp, am I right?” Seungcheol pointed out as he helped Wonwoo with his suitcase.</p><p>“Yeah,” Wonwoo nodded.</p><p>“Well, let’s go. The others are waiting for you back at home, Kkuma missed you so much,” Seungcheol said with an arm around Wonwoo as they walked to the exit of the airport.</p><p> </p><p>“Why do you keep on staring at me? Is there something on my face?” Seungcheol was driving when he took a look at Wonwoo who was just staring at him, not saying a word.</p><p>“No, no. Um,” Wonwoo spoke in English again and shook his head before he began to speak in Korean just like his appa. “It’s just-it’s just my first time seeing you in so long, appa. I just missed you, appa.”</p><p>Seungcheol smiled as he took Wonwoo’s hand and rubbed it in comfort, eyes still on the road. “I’m sure I’ve been off your mind somehow during camp, you made new friends right?” </p><p>“Right, right,” Wonwoo cleared his throat. “I even met this boy in camp, we became so close we were practically joined at the hip. We were like brothers, appa”</p><p>Seungcheol paid no mind to it as he chuckled. “That’s good, did anything else happen in camp?”</p><p>Wonwoo nervously laughed. “Nothing, just the same old, same old, appa,” He said in English.</p><p>Seungcheol looked at him, puzzled. “Your Korean accent is wearing off and you’re speaking more in English, your friend is an American isn’t he?”</p><p>Well, technically he is an American. He lived in America ever since he was a baby so Wonwoo nodded. “I guess you can say that, appa,”</p><p>Seungcheol nodded then looked at Wonwoo again. “Also, why do you keep on calling me ‘appa’ at the end of your sentences?”</p><p>Wonwoo didn’t realize that he was saying it a lot, his mind thought about excuses he can say to his appa. “Because, I realized in camp that I missed you so much, appa. Not a lot of kids get to grow up with their appa and being able to do everything with their appa or have their appa as their best friend,” Wonwoo then continued in English. “Y’know, the usual.”</p><p>Seungcheol softly chuckled at how his son went from emotional to casual. “You’re right, Min,”</p><p>They pulled up to their house and it was big, it wasn’t a glorious mansion but it was bigger than his house in California. They really hit the jackpot on this one.</p><p>Wonwoo stepped out of the car and admired the big house, he immediately noticed the high pitched bark and the small dog peering at the upper window. </p><p>“There’s our boy!” Jihoon and Chan said as they hugged Wonwoo. “Did you miss us, Min?” </p><p>Wonwoo smiled up at them. “Every single day since camp,” He casually said in English.</p><p>“Wow, you’re speaking more English now,” Jihoon said to Wonwoo. “You learned a lot in America, huh?”</p><p>Wonwoo chuckled and nodded. “Yeah, I learned a lot,” </p><p>Chan chuckled. “Well, don’t let Cheol-hyung talk you out of camp. You’re a growing boy in a big world, you need to branch out and be adventurous,”</p><p>Kkuma came skidding on the porch, instead of greeting Wonwoo, she just kept staring at him and barking instead.</p><p>Seungcheol crouched at Kkuma, petting her hair. “Hey, girl. Calm down, don’t you recognize Seokmin?” he cooed at her.</p><p>“Maybe I still smell like camp and airport,” Wonwoo shrugged as he entered his house.</p><p>He looked around the living room, taking in the beauty. It was even better than the pictures that Seokmin showed him.</p><p>“So, what do you want to do first, Min,” Jihoon asked, entering the living room. “Do you want to settle down and then eat or eat before you settle down?”<br/>
Before Wonwoo could reply, Seungcheol interrupted them. </p><p>“Min, when you’re done, come downstairs. There’s someone I want you to meet,” </p><p>Wonwoo nodded. “Okay, appa,”</p><p>Seungcheol smiled, holding a bowl of japchae. “Okay, Min,”</p><p>Seungcheol went outside to the side porch that they had, Wonwoo swears that he just saw his appa and a woman flirting. “I guess I missed a lot, huh,”</p><p> </p><p>“Listen, Min. It’s none of my business to know how your appa managed to make a fool out of himself,” Jihoon sighed, helping Wonwoo unpack. “Your father can be an idiot but he’s a grown man, he does what he wants to do.”</p><p>“Hm, okay,” Wonwoo doubted. “But who is she anyway?”</p><p>“Jimin Smith,” Jihoon scoffed. “She’s based from London but she’s a publicist here in Korea, your father hired her at the beginning of the summer to boost publicity for the vineyard and now if you ask me, she hangs out with your father and talks about their ‘relationship’ more than she should about the grapes.” Jihoon air quoted ‘relationship’ and took the dirty clothes then put it on the hamper.</p><p>“What do you mean?” Wonwoo asked as he heard faint laughter coming from the backyard. He took his phone and looked out the window, zooming in with his camera to take a closer look. </p><p>“Look, we both know that your dad isn’t the same stylish, sophisticated bachelor as he used to be before you came,” Jihoon ranted. “So why is a young attractive woman hanging out with a dork child in disguise, then I realized the million reason why that lady is giggling like a schoolgirl with a crush.”</p><p>“Don’t you mean a million reasons?” Wonwoo asked as he captured photos of the two together.</p><p>“No, dear,” Jihoon said. “<i>Million</i> reason.”</p><p>Wonwoo gaped and nodded, understanding what he meant.</p><p>“You mean she doesn’t even like him?” He turned to Jihoon.</p><p>“What do I know? But I’ll tell you what, she’s got him following her like Kkuma follows me when I’m holding her favorite treat,” Jihoon snickered. “They do all sorts of things together. Swimming in the beach, fruit picking, romantic dinners. She’s luring him like a predator does to their prey.” </p><p>Wonwoo nodded and went back to capture more pictures of the two. “But don’t let me influence you, meet her and see her for yourself. After all, your opinion matters the most.” Jihoon continued on.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s my boy,” Seungcheol smiled as Wonwoo approached them at the pool, wearing an innocent smile. “Min, I want you to meet a friend of mine. This is Jimin Smith.”</p><p>Jimin tried to charm him with her stare, Wonwoo just thought she looked like a hag.</p><p>
  <i>Dad looks better than her. Yikes.</i>
</p><p>“Hi,” She tried to look enticing.</p><p>“Hi,” Wonwoo said, trying to bear a smile. “Jimin Smith.”</p><p>
  <i>Gosh, she’s probably 10 years older than me, people think she’s attractive but when they see my dad they would think twice.</i>
</p><p>“I can’t believe I’m finally meeting you,” She faked gawking. “I have been waiting all summer.”</p><p>“Oh really?” Wonwoo faked being sincere. “Well, here I am, in the flesh.” </p><p>Jimin cooed. “Well, I expected a small boy because of how your father gushed about you, it was always Seokmin this or Seokmin that,” She faked a smile. “But look at you, you’re probably already a matured young man.”</p><p>“I’ll be thirteen soon,” Wonwoo informed. “How old are you?” He faked a laugh.</p><p>“I’m twenty three,” She tried to impress him with her youth.</p><p>“Wow, you’re so young!” Wonwoo said, exaggerating his tone. “That’s ten years older than me. How old are you, appa?” He turned to his father with an innocent smile.</p><p>“Okay,” Seungcheol tried to avoid how his child was picking up on the age differences. “I’m going to head back inside and check if the food is ready. It’s time to celebrate.”</p><p>“Celebrate what?” Wonwoo said in actual confusion.</p><p>There was an awkward pause.</p><p>“Your home coming of course,” Jimin said. Seungcheol went back inside when Jimin’s phone rang, leaving Wonwoo with her.</p><p>“Jimin Smith.” She answered. “Ah, yes, Reverend William, I understand it’s a huge charity but Mr. Choi is going out of the country during those days.”</p><p>Wonwoo looked at her weirdly as he put his feet in the pool.</p><p>
  <i>Why can’t he just donate in advance? Dad does that when he can’t attend a charity ball.</i>
</p><p>“Absolutely, I’ll remind him.” Jimin faked her tone. “Stay safe, Rev. Bye.”</p><p>Jimin hung up the phone as Wonwoo looked at her. “Appa is going out of the country?”</p><p>Jimin realized that he witnessed the phone call. She laughed. “No, I just had to tell a little lie to get your dad to spend time with you.”</p><p>The lie is as little as this house.</p><p>“You know, I never heard a father talk about his son the way Seungcheol talks about you,” She said. “You two are obviously close.”</p><p>“Of course, we’re close,” Wonwoo smiled. “We’re all each other have,” Wonwoo said as he cannonballed into the pool, splashing water onto Jimin’s dress. He heard her scream in surprise.</p><p>“Oh sorry,” Wonwoo apologized with fake pity. “Did I splash water on you, Jimin?”</p><p>“Just a little,” She faked as she used the pool chair cushion to pat herself dry.</p><p>“Guess what,” She approached Wonwoo. “Your appa and I went out of town to pick apples, is it okay with you that your appa and I did your favorite activity? Picking fruits?”</p><p>Wonwoo shook his head. “I’m allergic to apples so I don’t really mind. Did appa forget to mention that or did you just not remember?”</p><p>“Well, of course I remembered,” Jimin said, faking her sincerity.</p><p>Wonwoo smiled while sitting on his pool floatie. “That’s good, the others don't usually remember that,”</p><p>“Others? What others?” Jimin tried to compose a smile.</p><p>“You want to know the tea?” Wonwoo asked with a mischievous glint in his eyes.</p><p>“What tea?” Jimin replied. “Go on, tell me.”</p><p>Wonwoo shrugged. “I can’t blame you for being curious, I too would want to know whether I was number 23- I mean, number 27.” </p><p>“I’m number 27?” </p><p>“Yeah, it’s just the same routine. Picking fruits out of town, swimming in the beach near the pier, romantic dinners with his reserved-label,” Wonwoo trailed off as Seungcheol came in.</p><p>“Alright, I brought in a bottle of my special reserved-label,” He strolled in with a bottle of wine. Wonwoo gave Jimin an ‘I told you so’ look while Jimin looked like she wanted to pull her hair out.</p><p>“So, did you two find something to talk about once I was gone?” Seungcheol asked as Wonwoo smirked and dived back down in the pool.</p><p>“I guess so,” Seungcheol shrugged.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this but I just want to clarify that no, it's not Park Jimin from BTS or the one from JYP,,, yes HAHAHA. If you have any feedback or things I can change or fix, let me know!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is probably the longest chapter I posted so far. Enjoy hehe.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seokmin was watching the TV in the living room. He was so immersed with this show that he didn’t notice his ringing phone on the charger stand.</p><p>“Wonwoo?” Soonyoung asked the caller. Seokmin looked at where Soonyoung was and saw that he answered Wonwoo’s call.</p><p>“Yes?” Seokmin said as he snuck up on Soonyoung.</p><p>Soonyoung was startled. “It sounds just like you on the phone,” he covered the speaker.</p><p>“I’m sorry, who is this call for?” Soonyoung asked. “Oh, Wonwoo? Of course, give me a sec.”</p><p>Soonyoung covered the speaker again. “Someone named Stanley Uris is calling, he sounds just like your twin,” He said in disbelief.</p><p>Seokmin laughed. “My twin? Haha good one, Nyongie,” He took the phone from Soonyoung as he walked away.</p><p>“Hello, Stanley! How are you?” Seokmin exaggerated for Soonyoung to hear.</p><p>“Hey, how’s it going over there? Did dad notice?” Wonwoo asked.</p><p>“It’s very hot out here but don’t worry, no one seems to notice the heat,” Seokmin gave a nervous chuckle, pretending to talk about the heat thinking that Soonyoung might hear. “Hold on.” He said as he went inside the toilet.</p><p>“Hurry, there’s something I need to tell you about, Minnie,” Wonwoo said.</p><p>“Okay, it’s fine now. Dad is amazing! He works so smoothly and he’s super loving, I can’t believe I waited 12 years just to meet him!” Seokmin continued to ramble on about his dad when Wonwoo stopped him.</p><p>“Seokmin, you need to get him here in Korea now, I’m serious,” Wonwoo sternly said.</p><p>“Now? No thank you, I want to spend more time with him!” Seokmin whined. “I don’t want to, I won’t do it.”</p><p>“It’s an emergency, Minnie! Appa is in love!” Wonwoo scoffed. “Or at least, he thinks he is.”</p><p>“Yeah, no. He doesn’t fall in love, what do you mean?” Seokmin doesn’t believe that his appa, Choi Seungcheol, was in love.</p><p>“He is in love, I’m telling you!” Wonwoo groaned. “Fine, I’ll send you the pictures, see for yourself.”</p><p>“Wait! Give me a few more days, I want to get to know dad!” Seokmin whined again.</p><p>“Bye, Seokmin. Check the pictures.” Wonwoo reminded him as he ended the call.</p><p>Seokmin sighed and checked the pictures. Oh god.</p><p>Seokmin called Wonwoo again. “Okay, do what you have to do. Sabotage their dates, break them up, anything! I just need more time with dad,”</p><p>“Minnie-” </p><p>“Hello?” Seokmin pulled the phone away from him. “Hello?” He pulled it away even further, replicating a 90’s skit to make it look like he can’t hear Wonwoo, he pressed the end call button.</p><p>“Wonwoo?” Jeonghan asked, knocking on the door. “Are you there?”</p><p>Seokmin closed his phone and opened the bathroom door to see his dad, uncle, and godfather looking all concerned for him. Seokmin just looked at them with wide eyes and a confused look.</p><p>“Hello,” He said softly in Korean before bowing and bolting to his bedroom.</p><p>The three just stood there, wondering what just happened. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, you’re barely eating your food, Min. ” Jihoon concernedly said to Wonwoo who was just staring at his food. “Yesterday you wouldn’t eat japchae or tteokbokki and now you won’t eat kimchi fried rice? Do you want me to make you doenjang jjigae? It’s your favorite.”</p><p>Wonwoo was getting homesick and sick of Jimin, he had no appetite because he missed his dad. Don’t get him wrong, his appa is the best but he’s always with Jimin and he does not want to witness their disgusting escapades.</p><p>“It’s okay, Jihoonie,” He shook his head. “Where’s appa?”</p><p>“Ah, he and Ms. ‘get me a glass of champagne immediately!’ left before you woke up,” Jihoon explained.</p><p>Chan went beside him, eating a hallabong. “He didn’t want to wake you up so he told us that you’re going to go horseback riding later on,”</p><p>“I mean, I would’ve been asleep too if I stayed up at 1 am to call someone under the covers,” Jihoon had a pointed look at Wonwoo.</p><p>“Oh um,” Wonwoo tried to make an excuse. “I was calling a friend from China, his name is Jun.”</p><p>“So you both stayed awake at 1 am, in the same timezone just to talk when you could’ve just talked earlier?” Chan and Jihoon found Wonwoo suspicious.</p><p>“He’s a night owl,” Wonwoo nervously laughed. </p><p>“Alright then, your father wants you to meet him at his office,” Jihoon said, sipping his cup of coke.</p><p>“Okay, thanks for the breakfast, Jihoon-hyung. Sorry I couldn’t eat it.” Wonwoo said before going to the front door.</p><p>“Backyard door, Min,” Chan said, discarding the peels of the hallabong he ate.</p><p>“Thanks,” Wonwoo said as he walked to the other door, Kkuma stopped him by barking at him again, frightening him a bit. <i>This is why I like cats, it’s because they don’t really care about you unless you feed them</i>. “Wow, something’s off with Kkuma.” Wonwoo looked at Jihoon and Chan, playfully tutting.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad you’re here, Min,” Seungcheol said as they walked through the brewery factory. “I actually have something to tell you.” </p><p>“What is it, appa?” Wonwoo looked up to Seungcheol.</p><p>“I want to talk about Jimin,”  <i>ew.</i></p><p>“And I want to talk about my other dad,” Wonwoo tried to change the subject.</p><p>Seungcheol stopped in his tracks. </p><p>“Uh, um. What about Jimin?” Wonwoo said.</p><p>“What about your dad?” </p><p>“Well since you mentioned him,” Wonwoo started off. “I’m almost thirteen, I’m near my teenage years and next thing you’ll know I’m off to college and haven’t met my dad!”</p><p>Seungcheol sighed. “We talked about your father already, Min.” He put his hand on Wonwoo’s back and walked with him to the exit.</p><p>“A child doesn’t need an old, wrinkly photograph of their other parent, a child needs more,” Wonwoo explained. “Look, dad. I’m already a teenager, I need another parent in my life!”</p><p>Seungcheol smiled. “You’re right,” </p><p>Wonwoo thought he had hope. He can almost imagine it.</p><p>“So about Jimin,” Seungcheol said as he opened the door. Wonwoo knew where this was leading to, his stomach was getting sick.</p><p>Jimin pulled up in a golf cart with a man that strangely looked like her. “Hi Cheol, hi Min!”</p><p>Wonwoo held back the urge to roll his eyes.</p><p>“Hi,” Wonwoo greeted back. He really wants to get out of here, teleport to America and bring Seokmin and his dad with him back to Korea just for whatever this is between his appa and a hag to stop.</p><p>“Min, this is my assistant, Clay.” She introduced. “Clay, this is Cheol’s son, Seokmin.”</p><p>While Wonwoo greeted him, he heard Jimin asking his father if he told him.</p><p>That basically confirmed it.</p><p>“I actually promised Minnie that I would take him out for horse riding,” Seungcheol ruffled Wonwoo’s hair as he smiled.</p><p>“Not a problem,” Jimin smiled. “I'm working on planning a business after-party starring y-o-u,” She said as she got into the golf cart with her assistant. Wonwoo wants to wipe off the smile on her face.</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo and Seungcheol were racing off in their horses with Wonwoo in the lead. To Wonwoo, the wind in his face was actually comforting and it took away his stress, he wishes that Seokmin was with him right now.</p><p>“Okay, okay, you win,” Seungcheol said, his horse trailing behind Wonwoo’s. </p><p>Wonwoo slowed his horse to a stop in front of a beautiful view.</p><p>“So,” Seungcheol interrupted his thoughts. “Are you excited for the camping trip?”</p><p>Wonwoo remembers Seokmin gushing about the camping trip he and Seungcheol had every end of summer. “Yeah, I’m stoked.” He said in English.</p><p>Seungcheol chuckled and looked at Wonwoo in an adoring way. “What do you think about Jimin?” He brought her up again.</p><p>
  <i>Do we have to talk about this?</i>
</p><p>“As what, appa? Your publicist? Your friend? The woman who knows how to spell you-”</p><p>“No, I mean.” Seungcheol sighed. “As a person?”</p><p>“She’s alright, she’s not my favorite,” Wonwoo honestly said. “I don’t know much about her but I know I can’t warm up to her. Why do you ask?”</p><p>“Well, I decided-” Wonwoo knew where this was going. He turned his horse and made it run. “I’ll race you to the house, appa!” </p><p>Seungcheol was taken aback. “Wait!” He said as he tried to make his horse go fast.</p><p>When Wonwoo reached the stable he left the horse there and ran, thank the heavens for his athletic abilities like his dad. He ran back to the house, hoping that his appa wouldn’t see him. He stepped into the living room and put his head down on the counter. </p><p> Wonwoo let out his stress in English. “I can’t do this anymore! I need to call-”</p><p>“Call who?” Chan asked with Jihoon by his side.</p><p>
  <i>Oh no.</i>
</p><p>“What can’t you do anymore, Min?” </p><p>Wonwoo would act startled because of how the two just appeared out of nowhere but he was so stressed. He just shook his head and sighed, speaking in English again. “Forget it, I’ll just not tell dad about what’s happening,” His voice muffled through his arms.</p><p>“Dad?” Chan asked. “You never call your appa ‘dad’, Min.”</p><p>Wonwoo didn’t answer, maybe if he just stayed quiet they would leave.</p><p>“You know what?” Jihoon took a sip of his coke before he continued. “You’ve been acting differently lately, I don’t think your accent and tone can just change after 2 months, those two months can’t take away the 12 years you’ve been here in Korea.”</p><p>“Kkuma doesn’t even know you anymore,” Chan added as Wonwoo lifted his head from the counter.</p><p>“Right?” Jihoon agreed to his younger brother’s statement. “You’re using more American expressions and speaking in English more than Ms.‘based from London’!”</p><p>“It’s almost as if he’s acting like-” Chan stopped and shook his head. “Nevermind, we don’t even know how he acts like,”</p><p>“Yeah,” Jihoon sighed. “It’s impossible, there’s no way.”</p><p>“What’s impossible?” It was Wonwoo’s time to speak, he lifted his head. “That I’m acting like who? Wonwoo?”</p><p>The two brothers froze at the mention of his name.</p><p>“How do you know about him,” Jihoon asked, the two brothers were baffled.</p><p>Wonwoo pulled down his sleeve and showed them his bracelet, speaking in the language he spoke on a daily basis. “I am him.” </p><p>Jihoon and Chan almost ripped off his arm from how they rushed to tug it to see the bracelet. Wonwoo wasn’t lying, he and Seokmin agreed that they can switch lives, switch their bags, switch their hairstyles, and switch anything else. But they vowed to never switch their bracelets because it represented their parent’s love.</p><p>The brothers looked at him with teary eyes, they gave him a quiz that he can pass with flying colors.</p><p>“What’s the name of your dad?” </p><p>“Yoon Jeonghan.”</p><p>“What’s the name of his sister?”</p><p>“He doesn’t have a sister, he has a twin named Joshua.”</p><p>Jihoon and Chan realized these were questions that anyone would know if they researched far enough.</p><p>“Why did Jeonghan give you the moon pendant instead of the sun?”</p><p>“He thought I was magnificent like the moon. He loved the moon a lot.”</p><p>“What song does Jeonghan play when he’s sulking?”</p><p>Wonwoo remembers this.</p><p>He remembered when he was 3 years old, he doesn’t remember it clearly but he remembers his dad cleaning with this particular song in the background. When it was his first day of elementary, his dad blasted this song on the way to school. When he turned 10 they turned on the karaoke and his dad sang this song. Whenever he asked about his appa, his dad would play this song when he left the room.</p><p>“Love Song by The Cure.”</p><p>Their tears fell as they hugged Wonwoo tightly. </p><p>“I can’t believe it’s you, Wonwoo,” Jihoon said as Chan turned his back, wiping his tears.</p><p>“We didn’t know if we would see you ever,” Chan added. “But you’re here!” </p><p>Wonwoo softly chuckled. “I’m here,”</p><p>The two composed themselves before Seungcheol arrived.</p><p>“Min,” Wonwoo turned his head to Seungcheol. “Why did you just leave me there?”</p><p>Seungcheol looked at Jihoon and Chan. Chan was just looking at his phone while Jihoon was refilling his coke.</p><p>“Seokmin, I need to talk to you,” Seungcheol said, Jihoon and Chan took this as a hint and went to the kitchen.</p><p>Seungcheol sat beside Wonwoo on the counter. “Go ahead,”</p><p>“What do you think about Jimin being part of our family?” Wonwoo lowered his sleeve even further when he heard her name.</p><p>“Being a part of our family?” Wonwoo asked, he thinks he’s going to barf. “That’s amazing! An awesome idea, incredible, brilliant, showstopping.”</p><p>“Really?” Seungcheol was shocked but smiled.</p><p>“Yeah,” Wonwoo played oblivious. “I can’t believe I’m going to have an older sister!”</p><p>Seungcheol’s smile faltered.</p><p>What?</p><p>“I think it’s amazing to consider adoption again! A lot of children don’t get adopted which is sad,” Wonwoo frowned but then smiled. “Great job, dad!”</p><p>Seungcheol stayed still and shook his head to get rid of his thoughts. “Min, I’m not adopting her. I’m marrying her.”</p><p>Wonwoo’s frown came back and so did his rage.</p><p>Seungcheol couldn’t believe his eyes and ears.</p><p>When did Seokmin learn how to speak Japanese?</p><p>“Min, calm down. Calm down.” Seungcheol did his best to stop his pacing son who apparently learned how to speak Japanese over summer camp.</p><p>Wonwoo calmed down and faced Seungcheol, he took a deep breath, closed his eyes to compose himself, and sighed. He opened his eyes to see his appa looking at him in concern.</p><p>“Calm down, hey,” Seungcheol soothed him. “When did you learn how to speak Japanese?”</p><p>Wonwoo froze. “In summer camp,”</p><p>Wonwoo apologized and spoke in English. “Let’s talk properly and calmly,”</p><p>“Yeah, and in the languages I can understand, alright?” Seungcheol chuckled, he took a closer look at his son while rubbing his back. “What has gotten into you? Did something happen in camp that I don’t know-”</p><p>“You just can’t get married alright?” Wonwoo said. “It will ruin everything!” </p><p>And with that, Wonwoo ran.</p><p>Seungcheol tried to chase after him but decided to give him space. He sighed and looked over to Jihoon and Chan who opened the kitchen door to see what was happening.</p><p>Jihoon and Chan stared at him. “We know nothing.” They closed the kitchen door.</p><p>He stepped out to the front porch to get some air, he heard music and a car and knew it was Jimin. Seungcheol sat down on the chair. “He thought I was going to adopt her,” He muttered as he contemplated.</p><p>“Hey babe,” Jimin said, catwalking to Seungcheol while holding her coat on one hand. “What’s gotten into your head? You look stressed.” She sat on his lap and leaned in to kiss him. </p><p>“Do you want a martini?” Jimin asked, holding his face in her hands.</p><p>“Make it a double,” Seungcheol groaned, his fingers massaging his head.</p><p>Jimin smiled and pulled out a bell from a box. “Coming right up!” She rang the bell and it hurt Seungcheol’s ears. “Don’t you love it? It fits in with the vibe of this big house,”</p><p>Seungcheol didn’t answer.</p><p>“Jihoon! Chan!” She rang it even more. “Jihoon! Chan!” She said even louder.</p><p>The brothers went to the front porch with an unamused look. They weren’t even the help of the house yet they were treated as one by Jimin.</p><p>“You rang?” Jihoon said sarcastically, gosh she was just as annoying as a school bell.</p><p>“Two martinis, asap. Make it a double for Cheol,” She redirected her attention to Cheol.</p><p>Jihoon and Chan raised an eyebrow at Cheol. Is she really going to treat us like this?</p><p>“Please, Hoon. I’m really stressed,” Seungcheol pleaded.</p><p>Jihoon and Chan huffed and turned away. </p><p>“She’s my age, do I get permission to deck her?” Chan whispered to Jihoon.</p><p>“No,” Jihoon said. “I have to do it first,”</p><p> </p><p>“I told Seokmin,” Seungcheol told Jimin. </p><p>“Really?” Jimin looked excited, anticipating good news. But Seungcheol didn’t have a smile on his face.</p><p>“He didn’t take it well,” Seungcheol sighed. “He started ranting in Japanese, where did he even learn Japanese?” </p><p>Jimin cooed. “It’s normal, Cheol. It’s the ‘dad’s getting married’ reaction. I would’ve thought it was weird if he didn’t react this way. I’ll talk to him, he’s my future son after all.”</p><p>“I don’t think it’s a good idea, he would probably not take it well if he saw you,” Seungcheol advised. </p><p>“Well, we have to break the ice somehow,” She unbuttoned three of Seungcheol’s buttons on his polo shirt. </p><p>“Keep this unbuttoned, I like a little bit of chest.” She said seductively, Seungcheol just looked confused.</p><p> </p><p>Jimin found Wonwoo on the swing with his head down. “Can I join you?”</p><p>Wonwoo sighed and just shrugged, not feeling it. She sat down anyway.</p><p>“I know the engagement was shocking but trust me, it’s time your father needs someone in his life,” Jimin said. </p><p>Wonwoo scoffed. “He has Jihoon and Chan,”</p><p>“What if they leave?” She asked. “They have their own lives,”</p><p>
  <i>I would’ve had one with my family too if you just didn’t show up.</i>
</p><p>“He has me.” Wonwoo said with conviction.</p><p>“Listen, one day, you’ll fall in love and leave your dad. You don’t want him to be alone, wouldn’t you?” She had her fake smile again.</p><p>“Of course him loving someone is inevitable, I know why he’s infatuated with you.” Wonwoo retorted.</p><p>Jimin thought it was a compliment. “You do?”</p><p>Wonwoo nodded, ready to break her down. “I know what he sees in you. You’re young, you have looks, you have appeal,” Wonwoo didn’t have enough compliments. “But I think that the purpose of marriage is about two people being in love, I don’t think it’s just about sex or money or big houses.”</p><p>Jimin frowned. “You don’t know anything about love. Love is formed between a man and a woman-”</p><p>“Let me stop you there,” Wonwoo held up a hand, remembering what his Nyongie said. “Nowadays, we don’t separate straight and homosexual relationships, everyone has rights. Second of all, I don’t need to experience romantic love to know what it is. I’m his son, I know who likes him for him and who likes him for his money.”</p><p>Jimin was taken aback, she glared at Wonwoo, trying to intimidate him. “Listen here and listen well. I suggest you don’t speak back to me, you’re getting ahead of yourself. Remember, Seokmin, you’re not the only Min in his life anymore. Clear?”</p><p>Never in his life did he want to foil a plan just to ruin someone’s pride.</p><p>“As clear as the air in New York,” Wonwoo smirked.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>When I was writing this chapter I disrelished the part when I realized that there were more Jimin/Meredith scenes. Thank you for reading this chapter! If there are any corrections or any improvements you want to see, leave it below!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm so excited for the cb!! and also for my bday of course lol (and also the twin's birthday). I hope you enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The whole family was joined together over lunch. Jeonghan was gushing over how Seokmin ‘grew over 2 inches’ in 6 weeks. </p><p>“You want some strawberries, Wonie?” Jeonghan said, slightly pushing the bowl to Seokmin’s direction.</p><p>Seokmin ate a strawberry, he missed how he used to eat both strawberries and hallabongs when they were in season.</p><p>“You know what would be good with these?” Seokmin said. “Hallabongs.”</p><p>Everyone ‘oh-ed’, agreeing with Seokmin.</p><p>“How do you know what hallabongs taste like?” Jeonghan asked. “I haven’t fed you them since you were a toddler.”</p><p>“It’s a very familiar taste,” Seokmin innocently reasoned.</p><p>Seokmin was about to eat more strawberries when his phone vibrated. He checked his phone under the table and checked the notification.</p><p> </p><p><b>[stanley.w]</b>: emergency!</p><p> </p><p>Seokmin opened his phone and responded, asking what was wrong.</p><p> </p><p><b>[stanley.w]</b>: appa is getting married!</p><p> </p><p>That made Seokmin fall from his seat. </p><p>“Wonie! Are you okay?” Jeonghan asked, full of concern as he helped Seokmin up.</p><p>“I’m okay, Dad,” Seokmin said. “I think I need a bit of fresh air. I got a bit uji from that Netflix marathon I continued off.” Seokmin rushed to the mini greenhouse they had and locked it. </p><p>“Uji?” Joshua and Soonyoung shared a look.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello?” Wonwoo worriedly answered Seokmin’s call.</p><p>“Are you okay? What do you mean appa is getting married?” The twins were frantic. This was not how their plan was supposed to go.</p><p>“You know, the reason why a lot of people buy gowns and tuxedos from dad!” Wonwoo said. “The wedding is in two weeks! Unless you can teleport to Korea, you and dad better get here fast to stop the wedding!”</p><p>“Alright, fine! I’m having a movie marathon later on with dad. I’ll tell him first thing in the morning,” Seokmin said.</p><p>“Okay, okay. Just don’t forget!” Wonwoo said to which Seokmin replied. “I won't. I promise,”</p><p>“I miss you, Min,” Wonwoo said.</p><p>Seokmin wants nothing more than to be with his twin; to be with his family and just to be a complete family. He and Wonwoo may have got of the wrong foot but now he feels as if he can't live without his twin. Out of all the moments his appa had to pick this summer to get married, the same summer where he finds out he has a twin.</p><p>“I miss you too, Won.” Seokmin sighed. “Take care,” Wonwoo told Seokmin the same and hung up.</p><p>Seokmin turned to the door to see Soonyoung and Joshua.</p><p>He wanted to melt into the ground.</p><p>“You want to talk it out, Seokmin?”</p><p> </p><p>Seokmin was pacing in front of Jeonghan’s bedroom door, holding Ddalgi. Jeonghan was having a conversation in Japanese and he didn’t want to interrupt, he opened the door slightly and peeked at his dad. </p><p>“You can do it, Min. We believe in you!” Soonyoung whispered as Joshua and him gently pushed Seokmin. </p><p>Seokmin clutched his bunny as he approached his dad. Jeonghan bid goodbye to the caller and did the finishing touches of his sketch. “Hey, Wonie. I’m just going to ship this sketch off to Japan then we can have our lunch okay?”</p><p>Seokmin went up to the bed and hid in the covers. “I can’t, I have to go out of the country.” His voice muffled.</p><p>“Why? Where are you going?” Jeonghan asked, setting aside his sketchbook.</p><p>“Where Wonwoo is,” Seokmin sulked. </p><p>Jeonghan chuckled and wrapped an arm around the boy hidden under the covers. “And where might Wonwoo be?”</p><p>“In Korea, with his appa, Choi Seungcheol,” Seokmin explained in Korean.</p><p>Jeonghan froze and gently removed the covers from Seokmin. “Who told you that name?”</p><p>“No one did,” Seokmin said. Soonyoung and Joshua stood by the opened doors, Jeonghan looked at them thinking it might just be a prank but they were serious and just nodded.</p><p>“Show me your bracelet,” Jeonghan said to Seokmin. Seokmin obliged and showed him the bracelet on his wrist. It had a sun pendant on instead of a moon. “How-”</p><p>“We switched places when we met in camp because I wanted to know what you were like. Same as Wonwoo with appa, I hope you’re not mad and I hope that I can spend time with you so that you can love me as Seokmin, not Wonwoo.” Seokmin pouted.</p><p>Jeonghan was bewildered but nonetheless, he took Seokmin into his arms and gave him a tight hug. </p><p>“I can’t believe you’re here, Seokmin,” Jeonghan said as he rained kisses on Seokmin’s head. He had tears in his eyes as he thought that he would never see the other half of their twins.</p><p>Soonyoung sobbed, the reunited father and son looked at him and Joshua, smiling as they had tears of joy. </p><p>“That means you have to switch us back now since you found out,” Seokmin said sadly.</p><p>Jeonghan sniffled. “I mean you do belong to your appa and Wonwoo belongs to me,” </p><p>“But this arrangement won’t work,” Seokmin said. “Wonwoo and I don’t want to be separated any longer.” </p><p>“I agree, this arrangement sucks,” Jeonghan said but had to remember <i>this is for the kids, not for you and Seungcheol.</i></p><p>“Can we try to work this out?” Seokmin pleaded. “Let’s go to Korea where Wonwoo and appa are and work on this arrangement.”</p><p>Jeonghan can only nod, <i>for the kids</i>. “Okay, I’ll handle everything, go pack your bags and don’t worry, alright? We’ll see Wonwoo soon,”</p><p>Seokmin nodded and hugged Jeonghan. “Thank you, dad.”</p><p>“No problem, everything will be okay.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think I’m going to be okay,” Jeonghan plopped his suitcase on his bed as he told Joshua who was sitting on Jeonghan’s desk chair, spinning side to side. “I don't think I can handle this.”</p><p>“You can do it!” Joshua encouraged. “You’re Yoon Jeonghan, the fashion designer with the highest demand in the industry!”</p><p>“A fashion designer with no clothes to wear!” Jeonghan cried out. He was a mess eating strawberries.</p><p>“Ah, correction,” Joshua put a finger up. “You do have clothes to wear, but you don’t think it would suit you because you haven't tried them on for years.”</p><p>“Okay, expert,” Jeonghan said, gesturing to his walk-in closet. “Pick my clothes then.”</p><p>Joshua smirked. “Gladly,” </p><p>What Jeonghan forgot was that he’s running his fashion company with Joshua and Soonyoung and on top of that he forgot that Joshua was his twin and has been living with him ever since they moved to America after he and Seungcheol split so yes, he actually is an expert.</p><p>Jeonghan realized his mistake and facepalmed. “Oh gosh, you know what? I take it back,” He tried to stop Joshua but Joshua put a hand in front of Jeonghan, stopping him from interfering.</p><p>Soonyoung, who also realized his mistake after he entered the room, immediately turned back. “Kwon Soonyoung! Don’t you dare!” Soonyoung sighed and turned back to Jeonghan.</p><p>“I would ask if you’re alright but you’re stress eating strawberries,” Soonyoung pointed out the messiness on Jeonghan’s hand. </p><p>“I don’t think I’m mature enough for this,” Jeonghan paced back and forth. “I’m a mess, aren’t I?” Before Soonyoung answered, Jeonghan cut him off. “Don’t answer that.”</p><p>“Do you think he would recognize me?” Soonyoung didn’t even open his mouth. “Nevermind, don’t answer that either.”</p><p>“Seokmin said that he was built like a Greek god, I shit you not,” Jeonghan said which made Joshua laugh and Soonyoung roll his eyes over the fact that Jeonghan hasn’t completely moved on. “He won’t even show me a picture from his phone, he said it was a surprise, sheesh.”</p><p>“So do you want me to check his Facebook or…?” Soonyoung asked. </p><p>“No, Seokmin’s right it should be a surprise,” Jeonghan said, still pacing.</p><p>Seokmin walked into the room, prepared and ready.</p><p>“I’m ready, Dad,” Seokmin said with a big smile on his face.</p><p>“That’s good,” Jeonghan walked over to Seokmin and kissed his forehead. </p><p>“What about you? Why is your suitcase empty?” Seokmin pointed out the suitcase that was placed on Jeonghan’s bed. </p><p>“Joshua is picking my clothes,” Jeonghan rolled his eyes, making Seokmin laugh. “Does your appa know we’re coming?”</p><p>Nope.</p><p>“Yeah, he said he’ll meet us at the Caratdeul Hotel in Seoul, tomorrow afternoon,” Seokmin proudly said while Jeonghan was on the verge of breaking down. </p><p>“Wow,” Jeonghan tried to maintain his smile. “That’s sooner than I thought.” </p><p>“The sooner, the better,” Seokmin flashed an innocent smile.</p><p>Jeonghan nervously chuckled. “Oh, uh. Why don’t you wait for Soonyoung downstairs and prepare our tickets? I just need to talk to him first,”</p><p>Seokmin nodded and trotted downstairs. Jeonghan sighed in relief, thankful for such an obedient child. “Guys, this might be a huge favor but-”</p><p>“Yes, we will go,” Soonyoung and Joshua said at the same time. </p><p>Jeonghan sighed in relief again, putting a hand to his chest and sitting down on his bed.</p><p>Joshua returned with stacks of clothes and put them on Jeonghan’s suitcase. “This is for your stay,” He went back and came out holding multiple hangers. He handed Jeonghan an outfit that consists of a dark floral turtleneck, black slacks, and a belt. “This is what you’ll wear at the hotel.”</p><p>“And if I were you, turning 35 and looking like an angel who’s going to see his ex-husband I would wear this.” Joshua gave the hanger with a clothing cover on it to Jeonghan, he zipped it open and his eyes widened. “I don’t think this would suit me now.” Jeonghan said in a low voice.</p><p>Soonyoung looked at the outfit. “It’s perfect! Joshua, you’re a genius!” </p><p>“It’s perfect, Hannie. Don’t doubt yourself, it’s still your size!” Joshua nudged Jeonghan. “You could make people go weak by just wearing this!”</p><p>“If you say so,” Jeonghan let out a breath as he zipped the cover back up.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for reading!! If there's anything that I need to correct or improve, let me know!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This may be short but it was fun to write lol. One more day until me and the twins' birthday!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jeonghan locked the door of their house, the four of them looking like they were about to walk on a runway.</p><p>“Okay, enough posing,” Jeonghan said, going into diva mode which made the three gawk at him. “Let’s get this over with.” Jeonghan put on his sunglasses and held Seokmin’s hand.</p><p>They rolled their luggage and put it in the cab. “Get inside, Seok,” Jeonghan said in his gentle father voice.</p><p>They all fit into the taxi and drove off to the airport.</p><p>The three were excited but one of them felt like he needed a drink.</p><p> </p><p>They were waiting for boarding time. Jeonghan was extremely nervous. He hasn’t seen or heard Choi Seungcheol for over twelve years and here he is taking a last-minute flight to Korea to see him. </p><p>“Here dad,” Seokmin said as he handed over a strawberry Capri-sun to Jeonghan. Jeonghan quickly pierced the packet and almost finished the entire pack in one gulp.</p><p>Seokmin concerningly looked at his uncle and godfather, they had an ‘oh god what are we going to do’ face and just slowly nodded at Seokmin. Good thing Seokmin brought more strawberry flavored things that could probably calm his father.</p><p>Joshua looked at his watch. “Let’s line up, boarding is in 20 minutes,” </p><p>They all stood up as Jeonghan threw the empty Capri-sun before carrying his bags. </p><p>Seokmin was the opposite of Jeonghan, even if he was concerned for his dad, he was also excited to see his twin and his appa.</p><p>The flight to Korea was kind of relaxing.</p><p>For Seokmin it was.</p><p>Jeonghan let Seokmin sleep on his lap and only woke him up when they were serving food. Seokmin was the next to be fully awake while Jeonghan slept. The other three were relieved that at least he was able to be calm for a while. Seokmin rested his head on his dad’s sleeping shoulder, he didn’t close his eyes, he just observed his dad and concluded that he seems like a sweet, caring, attractive, smart guy. What went wrong? </p><p> </p><p>The hotel bell rang. Jimin looked at her watch and looked at her parents. “They’ll be here at any minute,” She smirked. “You two have to be nice. He’s sweet, observant, and has a bank account that can fit both me, you, and your future grandchildren.” She told her parents.</p><p>“Well, if that’s the case then of course I’ll be on my best behaviour,” Her parents laughed with her. She spotted Seungcheol. “There he is.” Then she noticed that Jihoon, Chan, Wonwoo, and even Kkuma were trailing behind him. Kkuma let out a little bark. “And his group of misfits.” Jimin rolled her eyes before performing her fake attitude.</p><p>She walked over to Seungcheol and kissed his cheek. “Hi, babe,” She looked over to the others. “Hi Jihoon, Chan, Wonwoo,” she looked at the dog that Wonwoo was carrying. “And Kkuma! How are you even allowed here.” she sarcastically asked.</p><p>“A dog in Caratdeul? Really?” She muttered to Seungcheol to which he replied. “Min begged me to bring her, plus, she's the daughter I never had.” Seungcheol smiled at his pretty dog. </p><p>“Aww, you’re such a softie,” Jimin cooed and went over to pet Kkuma.</p><p>Kkuma growled and almost bit her hand. “Good girl,” Chan muttered at Kkuma. He and Wonwoo started petting her for her good job.</p><p>“So, Jimin. Are these your parents?” Jihoon gestured at the elderly couple behind Jimin. </p><p>“Yes,” Jimin gestured her parents to come over. “Mom, Dad, this is Choi Seungcheol. He’s my fiance and the apple of my eye.”</p><p>Wonwoo cringed.</p><p>“Hello, Seungcheol. It’s finally time that we meet,” Jimin’s mother shook his hand, smiling. </p><p>Jimin gestured to Wonwoo. “And this is his son. His name is Seokmin,” Wonwoo almost laughed. “This prenuptial meetup was his idea.”</p><p>“Hello, young man. I heard so many great things about you,” Jimin’s father smiled. “Hello, pet. You can call me aunt instead.” Jimin’s mother smiled as well.</p><p><i>Yikes, her calling me pet does not sit right with me.</i> </p><p>Wonwoo just forced out a chuckle.</p><p>
  <i>Seokmin where are you?</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan tried to eat a handful of strawberry trolli puffs when Seokmin put his hand down. </p><p>“One at a time, dad,” Seokmin warned. Jeonghan nodded and put the majority of the strawberry puffs back into the package. “Right, right.”</p><p>Jeonghan ate the last puff on his hand before they arrived at the hotel. </p><p>Joshua and Soonyoung got out first. Jeonghan went into diva/father mode and sat up straighter. Seokmin thought it was cool that Jeonghan can turn into another person in just a second. After Joshua helped Soonyoung unload the luggage, Joshua opened the car door next to Jeonghan. </p><p>Jeonghan got out of the taxi in style, he held out a hand for Seokmin as he helped him get out of the taxi. “Did you leave anything?” Jeonghan asked, Seokmin checked where he sat and shook his head. “Alright, let’s go.”</p><p>Jeonghan closed the taxi door and grabbed his suitcase, rolling it as if he’s modeling it on the catwalk. He had his chin up and posture straight with Seokmin holding his other hand, Seokmin was just having a great time.</p><p>But Joshua and Soonyoung know that if you combine anxious, diva, and sugar high Hannie, you might be in for a real treat.</p><p> </p><p>“If the hotel room can manage our capacity, I think it would be perfect for the wedding. It’s not too spacious or cramped, it’s just right.” Jimin sighed happily. “So I checked us in, let’s meet up for lunch after Cheol and I check out the honeymoon suite?” She flirtatiously said as Kkuma suddenly pulled Wonwoo with Chan and Jihoon following, making sure Wonwoo doesn’t trip.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone in the lobby stared at Jeonghan as he walked to the elevator with Seokmin still holding his hand, Soonyoung and Joshua trailing behind them. </p><p>“Oh, my goodness,” Jeonghan suddenly said, turning around as the elevator opened. “I forgot my phone at the counter.”</p><p>As Jeonghan walked to the counter to retrieve his phone, Wonwoo and the two brothers pulled up from the side, trying to slow Kkuma down. “Kkuma, wait!” </p><p>Kkuma found the scent of Seokmin and looked up at him, she barked at Seokmin and Wonwoo accidentally let go of her leash. She zoomed right to Seokmin as he crouched down to hug her. </p><p>“Excuse me, did you see my phone- oh thank you,” Jeonghan took his phone from the receptionist and started walking back to the elevator.</p><p>“Dad!” Wonwoo gasped in surprise. Jihoon and Chan’s jaws dropped to the floor. He looked better than the pictures they see online and wow, he was taller than he was when they were younger.</p><p>“Seok, you could’ve just waited for me upstairs. I realized I needed some air.” Jeonghan smiled and stroked Wonwoo’s hair. “Go and get some rest.” Jeonghan kissed Wonwoo’s cheek before going in a different direction.</p><p>“He smells like strawberries,” Wonwoo realized. “He’s in a sugar high <i>and</i> he’s in diva mode, this isn’t good.” Wonwoo shook his head.</p><p>“Let’s just do what he says and go upstairs, you have a twin to catch up on,” Chan said. They pressed the elevator button and went inside the vacant lift to the right.</p><p>Jeonghan realized he didn’t know where he was going so he decided to go back to where the elevators were.</p><p>“Maybe that’s why they put a ‘do not disturb’ sign,” Jimin smirked, her arms linking with Seungcheol’s. They entered a vacant elevator, she snaked her arms and pulled Seungcheol’s body to hers while Seungcheol was keeping a lookout just in case they needed to break the PDA. </p><p>Jeonghan saw an open elevator and walked towards it, he thought it was vacant but there was-</p><p>Seungcheol thought he saw a ghost, he couldn’t believe what he was seeing. His eyes widened in confusion as his jaw dropped to the floor. Jeonghan showed a confused smile and gave a little wave, Seungcheol couldn’t take his eyes off Jeonghan so he followed what the elevator door let him see.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for reading! Please look forward to the next chapter. If you noticed anything I need to correct or improve, feel free to leave it below!</p><p>Hannie's outfit going to the hotel is his fit from the Home mv hehe.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. I've Been Waiting For You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy birthday to me and the twins!! 🥳🥳  Here's chapter 11! Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Choi Seokmin!” </p>
<p>The twins opened both of their respective doors making Jeonghan see double.</p>
<p>“Oh, don’t do this to me, I already think I’m seeing things,” Jeonghan said stressfully.</p>
<p>“It’s me, Dad,” Wonwoo said, showing his moon bracelet. “I’m Wonwoo.”</p>
<p>Jeonghan pulled Wonwoo in a hug. “I missed you,” Jeonghan rained kisses on Wonwoo’s head.</p>
<p>Jeonghan extended his arms to Seokmin who joined the hug. He looked at his kids in awe. “My boys, finally you two are together.” He then put his hands on his hips. “But how can you not tell me?”</p>
<p>Jihoon cleared his throat from the outside of the Choi suite. “Excuse me, hyung. I hate to break this session but I think we should continue this inside,” Jihoon gestured to the Yoon suite.</p>
<p>The twins went in first. Jihoon and Chan looked at Jeonghan who was looking at them in adoration. “Hi, hyung. I don’t know if you remember us-”</p>
<p>Jeonghan hugged them. “Jihoon, Chan, you two have grown so well. Let’s catch up later, okay?” </p>
<p>Jeonghan smiled at them before proceeding into the suite that they booked. Jihoon and Chan looked at each other and smiled. “This is why we like him,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seokmin and Wonwoo were sitting down on separate chairs, they would say they were guilty but they had no ounce of remorse. </p>
<p>“Tell me what is going on!” Jeonghan was pacing back and forth, stressed. “Seokmin told me that your appa knew I was coming here in Korea but when I bumped into him in the elevator, he looked like he saw a ghost! He was also with a woman that was practically draped over him!” Jeonghan felt like he was going to pass out until Seokmin gave him a strawberry fruit roll up. Jeonghan opened it, unwrapped the sweet and chomped on the strip. </p>
<p>“You saw appa already?” Wonwoo asked as he shifted in his seat.</p>
<p>Jeonghan nodded, his voice muffled by chewing the candy. “Mhm, I did,”</p>
<p>“That man looked at me as if I was an alien that just dropped by from space!” Jeonghan plopped on the couch.</p>
<p>“Technically he saw a supermodel, that’s why he was surprised,” Seokmin said to make Jeonghan better. </p>
<p>Wonwoo added. “He was astonished because he saw an angel!” </p>
<p>Jeonghan smiled. “I’m flattered but I bet his new woman is ten times more model-like and beautiful than me,” He took another chomp at the strawberry roll. “She probably deserves him.”</p>
<p>Wonwoo made a face at that comment. “Ew,” He accidentally let out to which Seokmin laughed.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” Wonwoo said. “Not really, I’m not. She’s like Pennywise in the form of a woman!” </p>
<p>“What’s a Pennywise,” Seokmin was confused.</p>
<p>Jeonghan shook his head. “Even if she is a Pekinese in woman form, maybe she has a good personality,”</p>
<p>Wonwoo facepalmed, no one really gets his references. “Let me use another example,” </p>
<p>“She’s like Umbridge and Snape combined,” This time, Seokmin and Jeonghan made a disgusted face.</p>
<p>Soonyoung and Joshua entered their room, holding a plastic bag. “We got what you requested, Seokmin.”</p>
<p>“Is it strawberries or strawberry flavoured?” Jeonghan asked. </p>
<p>Soonyoung and Joshua shook their heads as Joshua pulled out black hair dye from the bag. </p>
<p>“What do you need that for?” Jeonghan looked at Seokmin. “You already have dark hair,”</p>
<p>“Hey,” Soonyoung approached Jihoon. “My name is Soonyoung, but you can call me soon,” he flirted using a pun of his name.</p>
<p>Jeonghan, Joshua, and Chan bursted out laughing. </p>
<p>“Soonyoung, that’s Jihoon,” Jeonghan said in between laughing.</p>
<p>Soonyoung paled and looked at Jihoon. Oh god that’s him.</p>
<p>The younger twins were confused. Jeonghan looked at him and explained. “Soonyoung had a crush on Jihoon when we were younger,”</p>
<p>The kids bursted out laughing as Soonyoung now turned red and walked back to Joshua to bury his face in his chest.</p>
<p>“Oh yeah. Dad,” Seokmin grabbed his attention. “The hair dye isn’t for me. The hair dye is for you,”</p>
<p>Jeonghan just looked at him, staring blankly. He blinked. “<i>What.</i>” </p>
<p>“Black hair would definitely suit you with what you’re going to wear tonight,” Seokmin beamed.</p>
<p>“Wait,” Jeonghan shook his head as if to snap himself into reality. “Tonight? What’s happening tonight?”</p>
<p>Everyone in the room went quiet.</p>
<p>“You all knew about this?” Jeonghan asked the four adults in the room. The four adults proceeded to avoid his gaze, looking literally anywhere except for Jeonghan.</p>
<p>Jeonghan sighed and looked at his kids. “Why are you doing this? Why did you lie? Why did you keep things from me?” Jeonghan said in a gentle voice.</p>
<p>“Appa is getting married,” Wonwoo dropped the bomb.</p>
<p>Jeonghan felt as if he was going to pass out. </p>
<p>“Do we have any strawberry alcoholic drinks?” Jeonghan asked. </p>
<p>Everyone shook their heads.</p>
<p>“We can’t let him go through with it,” Wonwoo explained. “She’s terrible and just wants appa for his money,”</p>
<p>“We can stop the wedding if we just..” Seokmin trailed off, rubbing his neck in nervousness.</p>
<p>“If he sees you again, he will change his mind,” Wonwoo said.</p>
<p>Jeonghan understood where his kids were coming from but then he realized something. “Are you trying to set me up with your appa?” </p>
<p>The twins slowly nodded their heads. “You won’t let the new parent of your precious children be a horrendous woman, right, dad?”</p>
<p>Jeonghan sighed again.</p>
<p>“Let me remind you,” Jeonghan stood up. “Choi Seungcheol and I have nothing in common anymore, it’s been years since we talked to each other. Love isn’t something you can just rush. Plus, he seems content with his young, flirtatious, tight-skirted fiancé!”</p>
<p>“Your appa has no feelings for me whatsoever,” Jeonghan said. “I was here for one thing and one thing only which is to make an arrangement where you two can still see each other. Got it?”</p>
<p>The twins nodded again.</p>
<p>“Great,” Jeonghan said. “I’m going to go and get some air,” he said as he left the suite.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seungcheol didn’t believe what he saw. </p>
<p>Yoon Jeonghan is here in the same hotel he was in. Looking like an angel supermodel. Even after 11 or 12 years, he still looked the same.</p>
<p>How was that even possible?</p>
<p>He fixed his outfit, smoothing it down. Jimin was still in the shower so he decided to get some fresh air.</p>
<p>And by fresh air, he means find Jeonghan.</p>
<p>“Jimin, I’m going to go downstairs. I need to take care of something!” He called out to which Jimin replied with an ‘alright!’.</p>
<p>He went out of his suite and saw Wonwoo walking. “Hey, Min. If Jimin asks where I am, tell her I’ll be in the lobby,” </p>
<p>Wonwoo shrugged. “Okay,” He continued walking. </p>
<p>“Oh, wait!” Seungcheol turned to Wonwoo. “Do I look great? Do I look presentable?”</p>
<p>Wonwoo gave a thumbs up. “You look superb, appa!” He said in English.</p>
<p>Seungcheol just nodded as Wonwoo walked down the hall, going past his room as fast as he could. He had someone to see.</p>
<p>Seungcheol was nervous, waiting for the elevator to reach the lobby floor. </p>
<p>Is Jeonghan still single?</p>
<p>Did he come here to see me?</p>
<p>Did he know I was here?</p>
<p>Does he know I’m engaged?</p>
<p>The elevator dinged and opened, snapping him out of his thoughts.</p>
<p>He went where his feet took him but he bumped into-</p>
<p>Seokmin? Did he change his outfit?</p>
<p>“Appa!” Seokmin was surprised to see his father. </p>
<p>Seungcheol got confused. “I thought I told you to tell Jimin where I was,” </p>
<p>“You did?” Seokmin said, then realized that he probably told Wonwoo. “I mean- yeah. I was actually searching for her,”</p>
<p>Seungcheol nodded. “Alright, take care, bud.” </p>
<p>Before Seungcheol walked away, Seokmin hugged him. “You look great, appa. It’s good to see you,”</p>
<p>Seungcheol hugged Seokmin back. “Thanks, Min. It’s great to see you too. Now go on, Jimin might be looking for me,”</p>
<p>Seokmin casually walked to the elevators as Seungcheol started walking to the right side of the hotel. </p>
<p>Seokmin pressed the up button multiple times before the elevator opened. As Jimin walked out of it, Seokmin quickly glared at her before she saw.</p>
<p>“Where’s your father?” Jimin asked, paying attention to her phone.</p>
<p>“Didn’t I already tell you?” Seokmin answered, thinking that Wonwoo already told her.</p>
<p>Jimin looked away from her phone and at Seokmin. “I don’t know, I was probably paying attention to things that <i>actually</i> matter,”</p>
<p>Seokmin was taken aback. <i>Is this how she treated Wonwoo?</i></p>
<p>“He went that way,” Seokmin pointed to the left of the hotel, purposely leading her to the wrong direction.</p>
<p>When she walked away, Seokmin rolled his eyes and went up to the elevator, wanting to ask Wonwoo what his experience with her was.</p>
<p>When he entered the Yoon suite, he expected to see Wonwoo but he only saw the four adults sitting on the couch, watching the television.</p>
<p>“Where’s Wonnie?” Seokmin asked. The four shrugged. “We thought he was with you,”</p>
<p>“Is he not in the other suite?” Seokmin asked, the two adults from the Choi household shook their heads. “The room keys are with us,”</p>
<p>Seokmin almost panicked but he realized he had a phone. He called Wonwoo’s number and waited for him to pick up.</p>
<p>“Seokmin?” Wonwoo answered.</p>
<p>“Where are you? Are you with dad or appa?” Seokmin asked.</p>
<p>“I’m in my friend’s suite, chill,” Wonwoo said in Korean.</p>
<p>“What friend?” Seokmin asked.</p>
<p>“I’m with Mingyu,” Wonwoo answered.</p>
<p>“Mingyu?!” Seokmin said out loud which caught the attention of the adults.</p>
<p>“Mingyu?” Soonyoung asked.</p>
<p>“Wonwoo is with Mingyu right now,” Seokmin said to Soonyoung.</p>
<p>“Hey! Stop exposing me,” Wonwoo said as Seokmin muttered a ‘whatever’ before hanging up.</p>
<p>“Ohh,” Soonyoung realized. “Yeah, this is where my sister booked,” He tuts. “What a smart man,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeonghan was sipping on a strawberry frappuccino while eating a slice of cheesecake. He sighed again and decided to scroll through Twitter.</p>
<p>He has been overwhelmed for the past hours. First, was the fact that he was actually with Seokmin and didn’t know. Second, was when Seokmin told him that Seungcheol wanted to see him so they had to take a last minute flight. Third, was when he saw Seungcheol on the elevator with a woman. Last but not least was when he was told that his ex-husband was getting remarried. He just mindlessly stared at his phone, scrolling through twitter.</p>
<p>“Hey, you’re Yoon Jeonghan, right?” Someone interrupted his Twitter session. He looked up at the woman and nodded. “In the flesh,” He replied.</p>
<p>“May I sit?” She asked, gesturing to the vacant seat in front of him.</p>
<p>“I don’t see why not,” Jeonghan replied as she sat down.</p>
<p>“I saw the wedding dress that you made for your collab with Louis Vuitton and I loved it!” She shrieked. “I wanted one so bad but when I emailed your company, your agent said that you were going out of the country. I didn’t know you were here!”</p>
<p>Jeonghan chuckled. “I had to take a last minute flight for personal reasons,” </p>
<p>“When are you coming back to America?” She asked. “I’m willing to buy one for my wedding!” </p>
<p>He just shrugged. “I don’t even know as well,” He looked at Joshua’s message, saying that they were going to the pool. “Oh, I must get going. It’s been nice chatting with you..”</p>
<p>“Jimin,” She smiled. “Jimin Smith,”</p>
<p>Jeonghan just nodded and went his way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seungcheol was in the pool area, he doesn’t know why but that is where his feet led him to. He looked left and right, searching and scanning for the supermodel-angel he saw earlier.</p>
<p>“Seungcheol, where have you been? We were supposed to meet thirty minutes ago,” Jimin’s father said. </p>
<p>“You know, Seungcheol. The more I roam the hotel, the more I think it’s perfect for the wedding! This hotel brings so many great surprises,” Jimin’s mother smiled. “Don’t you think?”</p>
<p>Seungcheol was about to answer but-</p>
<p>There he is.</p>
<p>Yoon Jeonghan was smiling. He stepped down the stairs, looking for someone.</p>
<p>Seungcheol hopes he was the one Jeonghan was looking for.</p>
<p>“Absolutely,” Seungcheol was dazed, paying attention to the blond angel on the other side of the pool area, he smiled as if Jeonghan was glowing like the Sun, the Sun that brought warmth into his life.</p>
<p>He was absolutely smitten.</p>
<p>“Tell me, son. How many of your relatives are coming?” Jimin’s mother asked. “Just guess if you’re not sure,”</p>
<p>Seungcheol still couldn’t take his eyes off from Jeonghan.</p>
<p>“Actually,” He said, turning to face them. “I’ll get back to you on that,”</p>
<p>Jimin’s parents nodded and left.</p>
<p>Seungcheol started walking, trying to avoid bumping into bypassers. Jeonghan looked flawless, he was walking slowly, still trying to find someone.</p>
<p>Seungcheol stumbled because of a small stool.</p>
<p>“Hyung, are you okay?” Chan asked as he was sitting on a pool chair.</p>
<p>“I’m fine,” Seungcheol mumbled. All he wants to do is to be with Jeonghan.</p>
<p>He was getting there until he accidentally stepped on Kkuma’s squeaky toy and slipped into the pool.</p>
<p>“Appa!” Wonwoo exclaimed. Jeonghan gasped as he saw the commotion while Jihoon just took a picture. </p>
<p>Seungcheol emerged from the water, Jeonghan chuckled. Seungcheol got out of the pool, he and his suit were soaking wet. Nonetheless, he walked to Jeonghan who was fidgeting, not knowing what to say.</p>
<p>“Hello, Hannie,” Seungcheol was breathless.</p>
<p>“Hello, Cheollie,” Jeonghan sweetly smiled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, we’re here. In one place,” Jeonghan nervously fidgeted. “What do you know,”</p>
<p>Seungcheol slicked back his hair out of his eyes. “Is there something I should know? It feels like too much of a coincidence for us to meet,”</p>
<p>Seungcheol looked at Jeonghan then he said. “I’m just stunned to see you, but it feels like the feeling isn’t mutual,”</p>
<p>He continued. “I mean, I haven’t seen or heard from you in what, 11? 12 years? But when-”</p>
<p>“Appa,” Wonwoo butted in. “I can explain why she’s here,”</p>
<p>Seungcheol was bewildered. “Minnie, you know who this is?” </p>
<p>Wonwoo sighed. “Yes but I’m actually not Seokmin,”</p>
<p>“I am,” Seokmin said, wearing casual clothes instead of the swimsuit Wonwoo was wearing.</p>
<p>Seungcheol was stunned, his twins were together. “You found each other?” </p>
<p>“I guess you and dad thought alike because we met at the camp you sent both of us to,” Wonwoo explained. “I guess everything played out since then, kind of.”</p>
<p>“They switched places,” Jeonghan explained. “I had Seokmin all along while you had Wonwoo,”</p>
<p>“You mean I had Wonwoo all this time?” Seungcheol asked.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I just wanted to know what you were like and Seokmin wanted to know how dad was like,” Wonwoo explained. “Are you mad?”</p>
<p>Seungcheol just smiled. “No, I’m not mad. I’m just shocked that I was able to spend time with you,” He pulled Wonwoo into a hug.</p>
<p>He pulled away. “The last time I saw you, you broke your Barney cds,” He chuckled. “Now look at you! You’re already a grown young man!” </p>
<p>Wonwoo smiled sadly. “Well, a grown young man without another father,”</p>
<p>“And I for one, am nearing my teenage years with no sibling to fight with and without one parent to comfort me while the other parent comforts my sibling!” Seokmin pouted.</p>
<p>“Seokmin, you’ve been in America this whole time?” Seungcheol asked as Seokmin nodded.</p>
<p>“Come here, Min,” Seungcheol said as he brought Seokmin into a hug.</p>
<p>“Dad’s amazing, appa. I don’t know how you’ve managed to let him go,” Seokmin said as he pulled away.</p>
<p>There was a second of awkward silence.</p>
<p>“Boys, why don’t you go ahead first. Your father and I need to speak to each other,” Jeonghan broke the silence. </p>
<p>The two nodded with a mischievous glint in their eyes and left.</p>
<p>“I can’t believe this,” Seungcheol said, grabbing a towel from the pool chair and patting it on his face. “Seeing them together, seeing you-” </p>
<p>Seungcheol let out a wince as he dabbed on a small wound. </p>
<p>“Oof, let me get that for you,” Jeonghan said as he requested for a first aid kit.</p>
<p>Jeonghan thanked the employee as he got the first aid kit. He looked at Seungcheol. “Lie down so that I can treat your wound properly.”</p>
<p>Seungcheol was still mesmerized by Jeonghan as he laid down. Jeonghan sat beside him and got what he needed from the first aid kit.</p>
<p>“So, how are you, Hannie?” He asked, breaking the ice. Jeonghan smiled at the nickname. “Or does everyone call you Jeonghan now?”</p>
<p>Jeonghan started treating his small wound. “Ah no, Hannie is fine. Joshua and Soonyoung still call me Hannie,” Jeonghan nervously chuckled. “Things have been fine. Just working and taking care of Wonwoo, for lack of a better explanation it’s just like what I’ve been doing for years, nothing drastic really changed about me.”</p>
<p>Seungcheol sat up properly, getting closer to Jeonghan. He smiled. “Yeah, I agree. You haven’t changed a bit,” He said fondly.</p>
<p>“Finally!” Jimin said, oblivious to the situation. “There you are,”</p>
<p>The two snapped their heads at Jimin. “Oh! Good, you finally met,” She said.</p>
<p>Jeonghan slowly stood up as she approached them. “Babe, he designs really good wedding gowns and he might be able to make my-” Jimin gushed but then realized that there was something off. “Wait, how did you meet and why are you soaking wet, Cheol?” </p>
<p>“You’re making my fiancé’s wedding gown?” Seungcheol turned to Jeonghan.</p>
<p>Jeonghan was confused. First of all, he never agreed and second of all, he didn’t know that she was his fiancé. </p>
<p>“I didn’t know she was your fiancé,” Jeonghan reasoned, leaving the first explanation out because he didn’t want to come off as rude.</p>
<p>“How did we meet?” Seungcheol repeated the question then redirected it. “How did you two meet?” He gestured to Jeonghan and Jimin.</p>
<p>Jimin was still confused. “Am I missing something here?” </p>
<p>“Well, it’s a small world,” Seungcheol explained.</p>
<p>“How small?” Jimin was slowly getting furious because she was getting left out.</p>
<p>“Hi Jimin,” Wonwoo brightly said, coming up beside her.</p>
<p>Jimin tried to be in her best behaviour. “Hello,” She looked at Wonwoo.</p>
<p>“What’s up?” Seokmin said, also coming up beside Jimin.</p>
<p>Jimin looked at Seokmin and yelped, she did a double take and yelped again. Indeed, there were two of her fiance’s son. She felt like she was about to faint.</p>
<p>“Babe, did I ever mention that Seokmin was a twin?” Seungcheol said. </p>
<p>For some reason, hearing that pet name coming from Seungcheol felt weird, especially since it wasn’t directed at him.</p>
<p>Jimin looked at whoever twin was on her right. “No, I’m afraid you left out that small detail,” She said sarcastically at Seungcheol.</p>
<p>“Don’t feel bad, Jimin!” Seokmin said. “Appa didn’t tell me either,”</p>
<p>“By the way,” Wonwoo said as Jimin looked at him. “I’m actually Wonwoo. Seokmin and I switched places so he was pretending to be me while I pretended to be him,” </p>
<p>“And this,” Seokmin gestured to Jeonghan. “This is our other father, Yoon Jeonghan.”</p>
<p>“This is your father?” Jimin gently asked.</p>
<p>“Yes,” the twins said in unison.</p>
<p>“<i>You</i> were <i>his</i> ex?” Jimin asked again.</p>
<p>“In the flesh,” Jeonghan nodded.</p>
<p>Jimin gritted her teeth, “It’s a small world indeed, we’re even in the same place at the same weekend,” She faked a smile, knowing who was responsible for this. “This is great!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Meanwhile, the other four adults and Mingyu were watching from the other side of the pool area, they were all just lying down on the pool chair drinking their respective drinks.</p>
<p>“Is it me or is Jeonghan-hyung eating her up?” Chan said as Mingyu hummed in agreement.</p>
<p>“Don’t be ridiculous, Chan,” Jihoon said. “Jeonghan-hyung isn’t a cannibal.”</p>
<p>Chan sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Mingyu just face palmed.</p>
<p>“He means that Jeonghan-ssi looks better than Jimin,” Mingyu explained, taking a sip of his cider.</p>
<p>Jihoon groaned and shook his head. “You and your generation’s slang and phrases,”</p>
<p>Chan and Mingyu just rolled their eyes.</p>
<p>“So,” Soonyoung smirked. “You and Wonwoo?”</p>
<p>Mingyu blushed but retaliated. “You and Jihoon-hyung?”</p>
<p>This is the second time Soonyoung blushed. Jihoon just snorted.</p>
<p>“Is the plan still going on?” Joshua asked, placing his sunglasses on top of his head.</p>
<p>“Of course we are,” Soonyoung took a sip of his drink.</p>
<p>“What plan?” Mingyu asked, sitting up properly to look at Joshua.</p>
<p>Joshua smirked. “You’ll see,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let me go!” Jeonghan squirmed from his seat.</p>
<p>He was held down on a chair in the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his collar and shoulders.</p>
<p>“Stay still!” Joshua said, wrestling his twin. “This will take longer if you keep moving!” </p>
<p>“My scalp will die and I’m getting too old, my hair is fragile!” Jeonghan tried to wrestle out of the chair and Joshua’s arms.</p>
<p>“You don’t look a day over 25!” Joshua grunted as he told a little white lie. Jeonghan doesn’t look old but of course his features matured.</p>
<p>“Liar!” Jeonghan roared.</p>
<p>“Soonyoung where are you?!” Joshua called out to him.</p>
<p>“I’m here! I’m here,” Soonyoung barged into the bathroom, quickly mixing the dye.</p>
<p>Jeonghan stopped moving around and just glared at the two. “You’ll pay for this one day,”</p>
<p>“No, you’ll be thanking us,” Soonyoung approached Jeonghan with the dye. Soonyoung gave Jeonghan a pointed look. “Stay still,” </p>
<p>Jeonghan huffed and crossed his arms. He still doesn’t know why it’s necessary to dye his hair when he’s just going to see Seungcheol for one day, make an arrangement about the boys and leave. That’s the reason why he came here in the first place.</p>
<p>There is no way he and Seungcheol are going to get back together, especially since he has someone new. Jeonghan knew better than to fall into a one sided love. He has to be strong, he has to be brave. He cannot be one of the people who fall for Choi Seungcheol only to end up not getting caught because he was holding someone else.</p>
<p>But then he remembered what Mingyu, Jihoon, and Chan told him.</p>
<p>‘Wonwoo told me that she was horrible, Jeonghan-ssi! She hates him! She tries to talk him down to make him weak and Seokmin even told me that she said that he doesn’t matter! Don’t let Seungcheol-hyung marry her, she’s going to be awful to Seokmin, Wonwoo, and Seungcheol-hyung! Wonwoo even heard her cancelling a charity ball without telling hyung!’</p>
<p>‘Chan and I don’t like her. She treats us like shit and thinks we are her personal housemaids. I would stand up to her but she’s got Cheol under a spell like the horrible witch she is. She’s self centered and narcissistic, she’s a parasite when it comes to money,’</p>
<p>'Honestly, hyung! She even has a bell! She thinks she’s entitled just because she’s Cheol-hyung’s fiancé! I would feel bad if Seokmin stays with us because we all know she’s trying to break Seokmin and hyung’s relationship just so that he can favour her instead of his own son,'</p>
<p>Jeonghan probably wouldn’t care if Seungcheol remarried, but what he wants is for Seokmin to be treated better, to have another parent that loves him and not his appa’s money. </p>
<p>So Jeonghan stayed still, letting his friends dye his hair black to match the outfit he was going to wear. He still doubts that Seungcheol would even consider changing his mind, why would he give a second chance to the one who left him? He deserves to be happy.</p>
<p>But he has to try<i> For your kids, not for you and Seungcheol,</i> repeated in his mind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I wonder what he looks like with the outfit on,” Seokmin excitedly said, bouncing on his seat. “I’m so used to his angelic persona, I’m so excited for this change.”</p>
<p>“Do you think appa would get weak on his knees?” Wonwoo asked the visibly vibrating boy beside him. </p>
<p>“I <i>know</i> he would,” Seokmin grabbed his twin by the shoulders. “Jimin won’t even stand a chance!” </p>
<p>“We need to make everything right!” Wonwoo said. “We can’t let Jimin into our lives! If she did she wouldn’t let us have outside contact! Not even with Jun, Hao, Vernon and Seungkwan!”</p>
<p>“Trust me! Appa has already fallen for Dad, he just needs to realize that Jimin isn’t right for him!” Seokmin exclaimed.</p>
<p>Wonwoo gasped. “If this plan doesn’t work, I have another plan,”</p>
<p>Wonwoo took out his phone and texted the group chat that contained him, Seokmin and their four close friends.</p>
<p>“Do you think they remember everything they learned in camp?” Wonwoo smirked.</p>
<p>Wonwoo texted his plan. “Wonie, you’re a genius!”</p>
<p>Jeonghan stepped out of his bedroom after putting on some light make-up, it was just a basic look with a little bit of light pink eyeshadow on his eyelids and red tint on his lips.</p>
<p>Everyone’s jaw dropped, all eyes were on him.</p>
<p>“What do you think?” Jeonghan spun around to show his look.</p>
<p>“Woah,” his twins said in unison, speechless on how their father looked.</p>
<p>Yeah, Jimin has no chance.</p>
<p>Jeonghan smiled, he was proud of how he looked. He still had his charming effect after all.</p>
<p>“Well?” He grinned. “Let’s get this show on the road,”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for reading!!! I hope you enjoyed it!! If you noticed anything I need to correct or to improve in this chapter, let me know!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Just For A Moment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So if you watched the movie you can see that we're almost done :( I don't want this to end but I have to because of the comeback (hence why I'm posting this almost everyday) but I don't think I'm gonna stop writing fics because the comeback is on my midterms break lol. Enjoy the chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The moon had risen, Seokmin and Seungcheol walked out of the entrance of the hotel. Seokmin was wearing a striped shirt, black jeans and a mustard yellow trench coat while Seungcheol was wearing a purple polo shirt under a black oversized blazer with matching black slacks.</p><p>They know they look good.</p><p>“Min, I’ve been overwhelmed with surprises. Would you please tell me where we’re going?” Seungcheol asked his son.</p><p>“A secret’s a secret,” Seokmin chuckled. “You’re going to love it, appa,”</p><p>Wonwoo walked out of the entrance, he wore a checkered trench coat over a white turtleneck and black jeans. “Hey appa, are you ready? Dad just needed to get the room key from Nyongie,” </p><p>Seungcheol was in awe of his sons, he never thought he would be having a night out with the two of them, let alone see them together.</p><p>Jeonghan finally came out of the hotel and Seungcheol felt like his breath was taken away.</p><p>Jeonghan was wearing a black suit, but it wasn’t just a regular suit. The front sleeves were replaced with floral see-through lace while the sleek polo undershirt that was attached to the blazer was covered in lace. Everything on him matched. His shoes, his blazer, his dress pants, even his hair. Didn’t he just have blond hair earlier? The only thing that contrasted the dark outfit were his red tinted lips.</p><p>He looked stunning.</p><p>“Hey,” Jeonghan was shy. “Ready to go to wherever they take us?”</p><p>Seungcheol just nodded, speechless. “Yeah,”</p><p> </p><p>They arrived at the docks, Seungcheol was confused until Seokmin pointed out that they were going to have dinner at the boat that they rented.</p><p>“Did you pay for this?” Jeonghan asked in bewilderment as they went up the stairs to enter the big boat.</p><p>“Kind of,” Wonwoo said. “We combined our allowances,”</p><p>“Are you sure?” Seungcheol knew it was a lie. They may be rich but their allowances combined weren’t enough to rent a boat for one night.</p><p>“Okay, maybe Joshua-hyung pitched in,” Wonwoo admitted, kind of.</p><p>“Wonwoo,” Jeonghan said sternly.</p><p>“Okay, maybe Joshua-hyung, Nyongie, Jihoon-hyung, and Channie pitched in a lot,” Seokmin admitted.</p><p>“Don’t worry about it, they willingly contributed,” Wonwoo said. “You’re going to love what they’ve done to the boat,”</p><p>They approached the entrance of the dining room set for them. Wonwoo and Seokmin stood side by side in front of the door.</p><p>“Seungcheol and Jeonghan,” Wonwoo started, looking formal.</p><p>“Your dinner awaits,” Seokmin finished with a charming smile, opening the door.</p><p>They all stepped in the room, the two parents looking around, mesmerized by the decoration. Seungcheol noticed that there was only one table set for two.</p><p>“The table is set for two people,” Seungcheol pointed out.</p><p>Wonwoo and Seokmin were giddy. “That’s a part of the surprise,”</p><p>“What is?” Jeonghan asked, he was shocked at how his kids managed to pull off so many surprises.</p><p>“We’re not joining you,” Seokmin said.</p><p>Jeonghan laughed a bit. “You’re not?” He asked with a flat tone.</p><p>“Nope, but we are,” Chan and Soonyoung came out of the kitchen. “I’m Chan, I’m your server tonight,”</p><p>“And I’m Soonyoung, your sommelier,” Soonyoung winked. “May I serve you a bit of good bubbly so that you both would feel a bit woozy and not kick us out of your homes just because we followed the orders of two adorable, mischievous children?”</p><p>Seungcheol chuckled. “Speaking of woozy, where’s Jihoon and Joshua?” </p><p>“That’s a surprise for later,” Chan winked. </p><p>“So many surprises,” Seungcheol muttered at Jeonghan who chuckled.</p><p>“Music,” Seokmin whispered to Wonwoo who muttered an ‘oh right!’. Wonwoo pressed the play button on his phone that connected with the speakers. They made a playlist earlier containing cute and moody love songs when they were at the hotel, they were so picky with the playlist because they wanted each song to remind them that they can fall in love again.</p><p>“Just relax,” Wonwoo smiled, reassuring them. “Forget all your problems and just enjoy,”</p><p>“You do get the concept right?” Chan asked, to which Jeonghan replied. “Yes, it’s all obvious,”</p><p>Seungcheol looked around the room again in wonder. “They really did their best to make it look like the night we met,”</p><p>“This is really sweet of them to do,” Jeonghan awed. He saw the effort that his children and his friends exerted just for this one night, whatever they want him to feel, he felt. </p><p>“I think we’ll need that bubbly, Soonyoung,” Seungcheol smiled as Soonyoung went over and served them their champagne on a tray. They took it and thanked him before he signalled to  Chan that they should leave the room. </p><p>Seungcheol was holding his champagne flute, looking at the scenery in front of them. “Oh wow, it’s been a while since I’ve been on a boat,”</p><p>“Same here,” Jeonghan chuckled. “I haven’t been on a boat since 17 Diamond.”</p><p>Seungcheol looked at Jeonghan with a fond smile. “Me too,”</p><p>That smile, Jeonghan didn’t know why his heart felt like it was rising. He feels like he needs to steady his breathing again, he doesn’t know why he’s feeling like this again, maybe it’s just the cool air.</p><p>Jeonghan raised his champagne flute. “Here’s to our sons,”</p><p><i>Our sons.</i> </p><p>Seungcheol melted when he said that. Years ago he didn’t think he would have to hear Jeonghan say that after so many years and when he did, something in him stirred. It felt right.</p><p>“To our sons,” They clinked their drinks.</p><p>The sons that they made a toast to were spying on them through the port windows that decorated the door. Seungcheol and Jeonghan spotted them so the twins gasped and hid themselves.</p><p>“You know, one day when we’re really alone,” Seungcheol walked a little bit closer to Jeonghan. “We should talk about what happened between us, it was all a blur to me, it ended so fast,” </p><p>“It started fast,” Jeonghan replied to which Seungcheol laughed. “I remember that part flawlessly,” Seungcheol said as he took a sip of his champagne.</p><p>The two laughed at the memory that only they know and only they took part in. No one was with them that night, it was just them and the moonlight that shone through their curtains as they loved each other.</p><p>Soonyoung and Jihoon looked at each other after they witnessed the scene. </p><p>“I think it’s time to serve the appetizers,” Jihoon told Soonyoung as they were cramped in the small space.</p><p>“I’ll ladle, Chan will serve,” Soonyoung said as they tried to go back to the kitchen, but with the tight space their bodies were pushed together.</p><p>“I-i’m sorry,” Soonyoung apologized as he tried to squirm out, but it only pushed them closer.</p><p>Jihoon’s breath was knocked out with how close he was to Soonyoung. Soonyoung felt like Jihoon could hear how fast and loud his heart was beating. Little did he know that it was the same for Jihoon.</p><p>Seungcheol and Jeonghan went to sit at their table after they finished their glass of champagne. Jeonghan decided to congratulate Seungcheol on his success.</p><p>“Your dream of owning a business came true,” Jeonghan smiled, sitting comfortably on his chair. “Congratulations.”</p><p>Seungcheol blushed. “Thanks. You’re doing great too, you used to fantasize about different outfits you wanted to make or improve and you were fantastic when it came to painting and drawing. Now here you are, you have your own fashion company.”</p><p>“Yeah, it’s great,” Jeonghan was proud of both of their accomplishments. “We both achieved our actual goals.”</p><p>Seungcheol’s smile faltered a bit but he got it back. “Yeah, we did,”</p><p>As Chan brought in the soup, Jeonghan decided to bring up the topic of the kids. “We need to make an arrangement for the boys,”</p><p>Seungcheol nodded. “I agree, I don’t think we can keep them apart from each other,”</p><p>“So how do we do this?” Jeonghan asked. “I can keep the kids for half a year and you can keep them for the other,” He suggested.</p><p>Chan butted in. “Hyung, they can’t adjust and change different countries every year,” </p><p>“I agree with Chan,” Seungcheol nodded. “That’s the reason why we never told them about each other, that’s why we agreed with this arrangement.”</p><p>Jeonghan just looked at him. “I thought we did this arrangement because we agreed to never see each other again,”</p><p>Seungcheol said. “I agreed because we had to start our careers in different countries. You on the other hand..” He trailed off, knowing that Jeonghan got the point.</p><p>“Well, I don’t remember a lot of what happened,” Jeonghan was staring at the soup, worrying it might get cold. “It was a blur to me as well.”</p><p>“One of the things I remembered was when you tried to throw a canvas at me,” Seungcheol chuckled at the memory. Jeonghan smiled, he had always loved Seungcheol’s laugh. “I’m sorry about that by the way,” Jeonghan said.</p><p>“I just want to ask you since we might not be really alone together again,” Jeonghan braced himself for the question Seungcheol was going to ask. “Why did you leave?” </p><p>Jeonghan froze, his breath hitched. He knew he would answer this question eventually, but he thought this evening would consist of a family dinner, he did not expect that he would be here sitting on a table for two with his ex-husband.</p><p>“We were very young,” Jeonghan started to explain in a light tone, not wanting this talk to go deep. “We thought that love always remained in the honeymoon phase and we both had disagreements. We said and thought about stupid things so I thought I was a burden and left. You didn’t come after me after all these years so I assumed that you didn’t need me anymore.”</p><p>“I didn’t know you wanted me to chase after you,” Seungcheol said. “I thought you needed space.”</p><p>Jeonghan just shrugged and sighed but still kept his smile. “Well, what to do. It happened already and now you’re engaged with someone you love. Let’s just be civil, keep on a smiling face for the boys and let time do it’s thing huh?” </p><p>Seungcheol felt something. He felt like being civil and keeping a smile on his face for his children weren’t enough. He wanted more.</p><p>Jeonghan felt the same but he didn’t want to be thick faced and tell Seungcheol he wanted more. He has to be brave and not be selfish, selfishness led him to conflict with his twins and he wanted to avoid as much conflict as usual.</p><p>Seungcheol just nodded and Jeonghan smiled. Jeonghan began to eat his soup, preventing himself from choking up.</p><p>After they finished their other meals, they began to stand up thinking that they were about to leave. </p><p>“Hold it!” Soonyoung said. “We’re not done,” </p><p>The two were confused but sat back down, Jihoon and Joshua entered the room with microphones on their hands.</p><p>“What’s happening?” </p><p>“A dinner on a boat won’t be complete until performers provide entertainment,” Jihoon smirked.</p><p>The song started to play, it had an old, timey mood to it. It wasn’t like an 80’s song, but it definitely made the air feel different.</p><p>“Liking the vibe?” Seungcheol asked, smiling at Jeonghan.</p><p>All of the sudden they felt that they were young again, back to where they started.</p><p>It was an exhilarating feeling.</p><p>“I’m loving the vibe,”</p><p>The air was filled with love. It was like they were back to square one.</p><p>Seungcheol stood and held out his hand to Jeonghan. “Do you want to dance? You already have my name,”</p><p>Jeonghan was about to say <i>I used</i> to but decided not to, he knew what Seungcheol meant.</p><p>He nodded and took his ex-husband’s hand, smiling. Seungcheol led him to the center as Jihoon and Joshua prepared to sing. </p><p> </p><p>
  <i>I want to dance slowly with you<br/>
Our hands holding, eyes closed.<br/>
Following the rhythm of the music<br/>
I want to dance slowly with you.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>They had some distance while dancing. It wasn't the same as when they were in the 17 Diamond years ago, they couldn’t be, Seungcheol is engaged to someone else while Jeonghan was pretending to be okay.</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>Here is the song we have been waiting for<br/>
Now is the chance to tell you<br/>
What my heart feels for you<br/>
I have been wanting to tell you this for so long</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol looked at Jeonghan. His eyes were sparkling, his hair was done well, the soft pink shadow on his eyelids accentuated his eyes and his lips, god his lips were tinted red and he couldn’t stop looking at it. Wow he looked gorgeous, Jeonghan was so captivating that he would’ve gone on one knee if he could.</p><p>He can’t.</p><p>When he saw Jeonghan for the first time in years at the hotel, he couldn’t stop thinking about him as the elevator went up. Jimin was enveloping him that time but he still couldn’t get Jeonghan out of his mind. Now it was Jeonghan that was in front of him, his waist fitted on his hands and it felt right, like a missing puzzle piece.</p><p>Seungcheol remembered Jimin again, he remembered that she was going to be his future. </p><p>But now isn’t the future.</p><p>Jeonghan was in his arms for the first time in over 10 years, he wants to have this for the last time. He wants to tell Jeonghan that he looks wonderful in this suit; he wants Jeonghan to know that whenever an 80’s song plays, he thinks of him; he wants him to know what for years he never left his mind.</p><p>After this night, he’s going to focus on Jimin. He’s going to convince himself that whatever he felt tonight with Jeonghan was just fragments and feelings of the past.</p><p>The night hasn’t ended yet.</p><p>He moved closer to Jeonghan.</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>I want to dance slowly with you<br/>
Our hands holding, eyes closed.<br/>
Following the rhythm of the music<br/>
I want to dance slowly with you.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>The distance got closer thanks to Seungheol. Their kids were looking from the same port window with Chan and Soonyoung, they were recording them to capture a memory. Joshua and Jihoon were watching them in awe as they were singing. The twins were happy, they witnessed a glimpse of their parents’ love, hoping that one day it would be more than a glimpse. </p><p> </p><p>
  <i>Your hand will be placed on my waist<br/>
Our bodies will follow the tune of the music<br/>
And our skin will slowly meet<br/>
I have been wanting this to happen for so long.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan’s breath hitched as Seungcheol moved closer, the hands on his waist moving closer to the small of his back. He knows they can’t be together again, Jimin is his fiancé for a reason. </p><p>For now he accepted it, it was just one night after all. He’s been waiting for Seungcheol to come back, for them to dance under the moonlight while their children were asleep. That night never came so he’s cherishing this one. He allowed himself to be bold and go closer as well but not too close to go too far, they were almost as close as they were those years ago. </p><p>Jeonghan looked in his eyes, he couldn’t find the right word but it was different. He didn’t want to analyze it, he didn’t want to be curious, he just wanted to live in this moment. His eyes traced Seungcheol’s face as if they were back in the real cruise. He was still magnificent even if some of his features matured but his lips, they were still the same plush ones that he kissed during many sunrises, many sunsets, and many moons.</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>I want to dance slowly with you<br/>
Our hands holding, eyes closed.<br/>
Following the rhythm of the music<br/>
I want to dance slowly with you.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>The audience didn’t know what they were feeling on the inside but they could still see a glimmer in their eyes, they looked at each other like they made each other breathless. Wonwoo and Seokmin were wishing to the stars above for their parents to get back together, for both of them to feel something and take a risk, they just needed to try again. They all wanted them to try again.</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>When our song is done<br/>
And there is no music<br/>
I will sing to you by myself in acapella<br/>
And we will savour our moments together</i>
</p><p> </p><p>The two didn’t want to let go of each other yet but they have to. They both thought the same and gently rested their foreheads against each other, just reveling in their last moment together, their last dance. They gently swayed together knowing that after this song Seungcheol would have to get married and Jeonghan would go back to America. They didn’t waste time, they pulled back a little just to look at each other’s eyes, just one last time before Seungcheol wouldn’t be able to do that to him. One last time before they had to finally let each other go.</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>I want to dance slowly with you<br/>
Our hands holding, eyes closed.<br/>
Following the rhythm of the music<br/>
I want to dance slowly with you.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>They watched as Seungcheol and Jeonghan pulled away, smiling at each other after the song ended. </p><p>“That was nice,” Jeonghan softly said. </p><p>“It was,” Seungcheol looked at the ground and chuckled.</p><p>The moon was shining bright.</p><p> </p><p>“The plan didn’t work!” Wonwoo grunted as he plopped on the bed next to Seokmin.</p><p>“The plan <i>did</i> work!” Seokmin grabbed his phone from the bed stand and went to their camp group chat. “We just need to give them a little push and remove someone from the equation.”</p><p>To the kids, Jeonghan and Seungcheol were predictable. So was Jimin.</p><p>The twins video called their friends from camp, trying to make a better plan. It was 11 pm in their time, luckily their parents let them stay up.</p><p>“I have a plan,” Junhui said as soon as the call started, Minghao’s head resting on his shoulder, eyes still a bit droopy.</p><p>“That was quick,” Wonwoo said and took a look closer. “Minghao?”</p><p>“Hi,” Minghao waved, yawning after.</p><p>“What time is it there?” Seokmin asked. </p><p>“It’s 10 am,” Junhui said after checking the time on the upper corner of his screen. “I woke up early because Hao think my eyes look scary when they sleep,”</p><p>“You’re together now?” Seungkwan asked.</p><p>“Just crushing,” Minghao smiled. “We just had a sleepover.”</p><p>Junhui blushed. “Okay, anyways. Here’s the plan,”</p><p>Junhui explained the plan, basically all they need to do is to trick her into getting all riled up and showing her bad side in front of their father, there was one prank that Wonwoo and Seokmin’s ears perked up on.</p><p>“Do you think you can handle it?” Junhui asked to which Wonwoo and Seokmin nodded.</p><p>“That’s a very smart plan, I gotta admit,” Vernon nodded, he was impressed.</p><p>“Goodluck you two,” Junhui smiled before ending the call.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan checked out at the lobby while Soonyoung and Joshua were gathering up their suitcases near the lobby couches. Jeonghan couldn’t find Wonwoo so he asked Seungcheol who was beside him, also checking out. </p><p>“I don’t know where they are, I called Seokmin and he said they were in the cafe getting a snack,” Seungcheol said as he put his wallet back into his pocket.</p><p>Wonwoo cleared his throat. He and Seokmin were wearing the same pajamas so that no one could tell the difference, they even hid their bracelets in their pockets. </p><p>“Wonwoo, why are you guys dressed like that? We’re going to miss our flight,” Jeonghan looked at them both, not knowing who was who. They never saw them together wearing the same thing with no indication on who it was, they looked like the twins from The Shining but more innocent. </p><p>“Listen,” One of the twins said in Korean. “We realized that we were being swindled.”</p><p>“Appa promised that we would go on our yearly camping trip and we wanted to go together,” Another twin said, also in Korean.</p><p>“Wonwoo, let’s go. We still have a plane to catch, this is no time for games,” Jeonghan said sternly.</p><p>“Are you sure I’m Wonwoo?” The twin in front of Jeonghan mischievously asked.</p><p>Jeonghan looked at their wrists, of course they hid it.</p><p>“This isn’t funny, kids. You’re going to make your dad miss his flight,” Seungcheol said with his hands on his hips.</p><p>“But you can’t tell the difference,” The twin in front of him said. “You wouldn’t want to send the wrong child back to another country would you?”</p><p>The two parents looked defeated.</p><p>“Here’s the deal,” The other twin said. “We go to appa’s house, pack our bags, and the four of us go together on the camping trip.”</p><p>“And when you bring us back, we’ll tell you who’s who,” One twin said.</p><p>Jeonghan sighed and thought of something. He smirked and nodded his head.</p><p>“Let’s do it,”</p><p>Needless to say, the plan is slowly working.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for reading! The song that Jihoon and Joshua sang for Jeonghan and Seungcheol is not an English song and I had to translate it myself so the wording might be weird lol. So if you have any corrections or if there is anything you think I can improve, let me know!</p><p>Cheol's outfit is from 180512<br/>Seokmin's outfit is from the playbill 190710<br/>Wonwoo's outfit is from MAMA 2018 181214<br/>Jeonghan's outfit is from 190922</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! Since it's the last day of my classes before midterm break, I decided that I want to write more but I don't have enough time to complete my plan for an original plot so please do suggest rom-coms/family movies that I can base off for the potential next story!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seokmin was on his phone playing a battle royale game in Jihoon’s room, he was playing with Wonwoo, Jun, and Minghao so Wonwoo and Seokmin decided to be in separate rooms because they were voice chatting while playing. They had to go camping later on so they used their time with internet wisely.</p><p>Seungcheol knocked at the door. “Come in,” Seokmin was stuck to his phone, talking in English to his friends.</p><p>“Hey, bud,” Seungcheol sat beside Seokmin. “What are you doing?”</p><p>Seokmin was focused on his phone but still replied. “Playing PUBG with our friends,”</p><p>“Hi, appa!” Wonwoo said through voice chat.</p><p>Seungcheol chuckled. “Hi,”</p><p>They were playing multiple rounds of the game while Seungcheol just watched. Everything was going well until another voice joined in.</p><p>Wonwoo was just playing with Seokmin and his friends in the guest room, he was telling them to cover for him and apparently he was being loud. </p><p>“Can you keep it down?!” Jimin snapped as she entered the guest room.</p><p>“Geez, you don’t need to scream. You’re not my mom,” Wonwoo grumbled, letting out a breath.</p><p>“Yeah because your real mom didn’t want you and dumped you and your twin in an orphanage,” She retaliated irritably. “Now where’s your father?”</p><p>“I don’t know,” Wonwoo shrugged, he knows he shouldn’t be hurt. He already has his appa and dad and wouldn’t trade that for the world. “He and my mom dumped me in an orphanage.”</p><p>Jimin walked away huffing while Seungcheol heard the entire thing from Seokmin’s room.</p><p>“Wow, dude,” Junhui spoke. “You’re right she really is an asshole.”</p><p>“I’m used to it,” Wonwoo said, still continuing the game. “She’s probably worse to Jihoon-hyung and Channie-hyung.” </p><p>“That sucks,” Minghao said as he sniped another player. </p><p>“What can I do,” Wonwoo shrugged. “Are you alright, ssang?” He said in Korean so that he wouldn’t have to give their names away, he didn’t want to just say twin in English because it sounded weird to him. Seungcheol and Jeonghan still don’t know who’s whom which is why Seokmin didn’t play in his room and how they insisted on sharing Seokmin’s room last night.</p><p>“I’m here,” Seokmin said, letting out a sigh. “I just can’t believe she would stoop that low.”</p><p>Seungcheol didn’t say anything, he was furious on the inside. Seokmin and Wonwoo were adopted when they were babies, yes, but that doesn’t mean that they are any less of his children. He rubbed his child’s back in comfort and apology, he didn’t try to justify Jimin’s actions because it was out of line. He mentioned to her once that he never ever reminded Seokmin or made Seokmin feel like he was just a child they adopted, he treated Seokmin like he would treat his biological child.</p><p>He looked at the time, they had to leave in twenty minutes and had to pack the car. He told Seokmin and Wonwoo that they had to go and to bring their stuff downstairs. They said goodbye to Jun and Minghao then left the game.</p><p>“Camping trip?” Jimin asked as Seungcheol put their camping chairs in the trunk. “Are you seriously going to spend three days with them instead of me?” </p><p>“Obviously, Jimin. They’re my kids,” Seungcheol said, now putting their tent in. </p><p>Jimin groaned. “Seriously? But they’re no-”</p><p>“They’re not what, Jimin?” Seungcheol gave a challenging look.</p><p>Jimin stopped, she was definitely not expecting Seungcheol to choose his kids over her. </p><p>“They’re not interested in camping,” She tried to save herself. “Kids nowadays prefer to sit in their homes and play games, I even saw Wonwoo playing with his phone earlier.”</p><p>Seungcheol wanted to call her out but he was too stressed and didn’t want to be too over his head with emotions.</p><p>Jeonghan walked out the door and saw what was happening. “Yikes,” he muttered under his breath. He still went down the stairs leading to where they parked the car, ready to put on a show. </p><p>Seungcheol looked at him and he swore that if Jimin wasn’t here his jaw would’ve actually dropped. Jeonghan was wearing the oversized blue and white striped shirt that was originally Seungcheol’s, he couldn’t believe that he kept it for after all these years, he also couldn’t believe Jeonghan still looked great in it especially with his black hair.</p><p>“What’s he doing here?” Jimin crossed her arms. Has she been bratty all this time?</p><p>“Wonwoo and Seokmin wanted the four of us to go together,” Seungcheol explained, not looking at her in the eyes.</p><p>“This is ridi-” Jimin stopped when Jeonghan greeted them.</p><p>“Everything alright?” Jeonghan smiled, the situation is even better for his plan.</p><p>“No, actually,” Jimin said, putting on her fierce voice. “Seungcheol didn’t tell me that the four of you are going out on a camping trip and didn’t ask permission.”</p><p>“I don’t need permission from you, Jimin,” Seungcheol pointed out. She was getting so demanding these past few days as if she didn’t trust Seungcheol and because of that he has been questioning if he should push through the wedding or not.</p><p>“Before this continues, I have a suggestion,” Jeonghan spoke, taking the chance. “How about you two settle this on the way to camp and talk it out while I entertain the kids.”</p><p>“You want me to go?” Jimin was in disbelief but smiled. She would finally have the chance to boast to Jeonghan that Seungcheol was hers.</p><p>“Yeah, I don’t see why not?” Jeonghan innocently smiled. “You’re going to be part of their family in a week.”</p><p>“Hannie-” Jeonghan interrupted Seungcheol. “I mean it, really. You should come with us.”</p><p>“Okay,” Jimin smirked, thinking that she had won. “I’ll pack my bags.”</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol sighed as he put Wonwoo’s bag in the still opened trunk, he didn’t want this either. He thought of the camping trip as a way to know if his feelings for Jeonghan were just hidden nostalgia or not. “Your dad invited her,” He explained to the twins.</p><p>Wonwoo shrugged. “Fine, if that’s what dad wants,” Wonwoo nudged Seokmin insinuating that they go inside the car.</p><p>Jimin got inside the passenger’s seat while Jeonghan just stayed on the side of the car, his camping bag noticeably gone. “Enjoy your trip everyone!” He said through the outside of the car window that Seokmin opened.</p><p>The two that were seated at the front were confused.</p><p>“You’re not going?” Seungcheol asked from the driver’s seat, he opened his car window so that Jeonghan could explain better.</p><p>“I just think that you and Jimin need to have some bonding time before the big day,” Jeonghan explained, trying to make himself look genuine.</p><p>“Wait, if you’re not going I don’t need to go,” Jimin said as she shifted on her seat preparing to leave, she was actually being genuine for the first time. “I’m not very fond of nature or camping.”</p><p>“You’ll be fine,” Jeonghan waved his hand, dismissing her with a ‘pfft’ and a smile. “This will be your chance to warm up into being a family. After all, starting next week you’re going to be their mother, right?” He showed his charming, guiltless smile.</p><p>He knows. Of course he does, he heard Jimin reprimanding Wonwoo when he was going to check on them. He didn’t like what he heard but it was beneficial to his plan, she was slowly showing her real colors. He realized that he didn’t need to charm his way for Seungcheol to break up with Jimin, she just needed to remove her badly done mask and show her real attitude.</p><p> Jimin looked gobsmacked while Seungcheol grinned, he knew what Jeonghan was doing.</p><p>“Give me kisses before you go, kids,” Jeonghan approached Seokmin and kissed his cheek through the open window, doing the same with Wonwoo. “Have fun and be careful!”</p><p>Seokmin smiled at his father and closed the car window. Jihoon, Chan, Soonyoung, and Joshua waved at them as the car slowly went out of view. </p><p>“I’ll pay a hundred thousand won just to see her make a tent,” Joshua smirked.</p><p>“I’d pay a hundred thousand just to see her make a campfire,” Jihoon laughed.</p><p>“Don’t be like that guys,” Jeonghan faked sympathy. “She won’t make it past hiking.”</p><p>The five of them shared a laugh before going back inside the house.</p><p>Seungcheol let out a sigh as he was driving, Jimin paid no mind to it as she was using her mobile data to scroll through social media. He wanted to be with Jeonghan for a day and have actual bonding time with him and the children as a family. </p><p>When Seungcheol checked the rear view mirror, he thought he was seeing things. He swore that he saw Wonwoo and Seokmin smiling as they subtly did a high five.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading! I accidentally posted this without notes so if you saw this without the notes so you didn't HAHAHA. So if you have any feedback or any comment for me to improve, please let me know! </p><p>Hannie's outfit is the iconic shirt from 190928</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was relieved when I had to write this scene, I won't say more,,, Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seokmin was having fun. He was skidding down the path and jumping on one rock to another, Seungcheol was taking precaution but he was also having fun, Jimin on the other hand was getting tired out and having a hard time navigating her steps.</p>
<p>“I hate this,” She complained with Wonwoo rolling his eyes behind her back, tossing stones on the ground. “One day I’m going to bulldoze this place and turn it into a factory.” She sat down on a rock, tossing her water to the side and taking off her backpack.</p>
<p>Seungcheol looked back and saw Jimin sitting down for the billionth time, he hid his annoyance. “Hold on,” He said.</p>
<p>“We’re stopping again?” Seokmin groaned, he just wanted to get this over with.</p>
<p>Wonwoo saw a rock that fit on his hand and smirked at Seokmin, he had an idea. He sat down behind her and subtly put rocks in her bag while Seokmin was trying to distract Seungcheol by complaining.</p>
<p>“We can’t do anything about it,” Seungcheol let out a breath. “Jimin isn’t used to this, okay?” He patted Seokmin’s head and checked if they were going on the right path.</p>
<p>“I’m so tired, someone hand me my water bottle,” Jimin was exhausted, holding out her hand as if she can telepathically grab it.</p>
<p>“I’ll get it,” Wonwoo was about to give her the bottle when he saw a gecko nearby. He snickered as he put the gecko on the side of the water bottle, he gave it to her and made sure she didn’t touch the gecko.</p>
<p>Jimin was wiping the sweat on her eyes when she grabbed it and gulped down the water, when she opened her eyes she saw the gecko and spit out the drink.</p>
<p>She screamed and flinged it away from her. Seungcheol looked at her, regretting his decision to let Jeonghan go through his plan. “What happened?”</p>
<p>“A gecko was on her water bottle,” Seokmin lifted the reptile. </p>
<p>Seungcheol chuckled. “That little reptile won’t hurt you, Jimin,” He said. </p>
<p>Jimin glared at him and sighed, she just stood up. “I’ll be fine, you go ahead.”</p>
<p>Seungcheol turned and did as Jimin asked. Jimin looked at the twins and stared them down. “Don’t think I don’t know what you’re trying to do,” She said. “I know yo`u’re trying to get me to quit this trip so that you can go back home and return here with your other father instead, well let me tell you that your little scheme won’t work, alright?” </p>
<p>She was about to follow Seungcheol when she turned back around, checking if they were going to pull something on her. “If you trick me again I swear I will make your lives a living hell once me and Seungcheol stand on the altar and say ‘I do’, clear?” </p>
<p>Wonwoo and Seokmin just scowled. “Got it, Pennywise,” Wonwoo said and good thing that the insult went over her head. Once she turned back in Seungcheol's direction, Wonwoo picked up the gecko again and smoothly put it on her shoulder as they passed by her. Wonwoo and Seokmin caught up near Seungcheol before Jimin realized, when Seungcheol ruffled their hair they heard Jimin scream. </p>
<p>“Are you alright?” Seungcheol called out to Jimin who was frantically trying to swipe off the gecko from her body. </p>
<p>“I don’t know! Ask your children!” She shouted. </p>
<p>Seungcheol looked at the twins who displayed a confused face, acting as if they didn’t do anything. He hid his smile, he knew they got their mischievous side from Jeonghan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was already night time, they were sat on their camping chairs around the campfire, eating the food they prepared at home for dinner. </p>
<p>“Are you sure you don’t want some kimchi jjigae, mom?” Wonwoo teasingly asked. “It has beef in it.”</p>
<p>“No thank you. Like I said for the thousandth time I don’t eat kimchi or beef,” She said. “I’ll just wait until breakfast, what are we having?” </p>
<p>“Beef,” The boys said in unison. </p>
<p>Jimin groaned. “I’m sorry Jimin but Wonwoo can’t eat seafood,” Seungcheol reasoned. “You’ll be fine, you’re not allergic to beef anyway, just eat it for this trip.”</p>
<p>“Why can’t you just catch some fish for me to eat?” Jimin asked, swatting the mosquitos that were landing on her. </p>
<p>“The fish might stick to the griddle where we cook the meat,” Seungcheol said. “It’s too risky, I don’t want to put fish near where Wonwoo can eat. That’s why I didn’t bring my fishing materials and brought beef.” </p>
<p>Jimin ignored him and just kept swatting the mosquitos. “This repellant isn’t working,”</p>
<p>Seungcheol looked at the bottle she was holding and took it. He sniffed the nozzle of the bottle and shook it. “It’s sugar water, it doesn’t repel mosquitos it attracts them,” </p>
<p>Jimin glared at the boys while Seungcheol held in his chuckle. “That’s it, I’m going to take my sleeping pills and dream this trip away,” She stood up and started to throw sand at the side of her and Seungcheol’s tent.</p>
<p>“What are you doing?” Seungcheol asked once he saw what she was doing.</p>
<p>“It’s so that the moist won’t-” She realized she has been tricked again. She threw down the sand she was holding in anger and then approached Seungcheol to lean down to kiss him, he removed her sand covered hand and pulled away. She smirked at the kids before going to the tent.</p>
<p>Seokmin and Wonwoo rolled their eyes before eating again, when she leaned down to kiss Seungcheol they immediately looked away, not wanting to ruin their appetite.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was past midnight already, Seokmin and Wonwoo zipped down their tent and went over to Jimin and Seungcheol’s tent. They were doing the plan that Jun thought of, thankfully they knew this would happen because of how predictable Jimin was. They heard snoring and held in their chuckle. “I hope that sleeping pill kicked in,” </p>
<p>They saw Jimin pack a twin size air mattress so they knew that she was sleeping on one. </p>
<p>"I grab this side and you grab that side," Seokmin told Wonwoo as he pulled the mattress. </p>
<p>They eventually dragged the mattress near the shore, they almost panicked when Jimin started tossing and turning but eventually she went back to sleep. The two sighed in relief as they pulled the mattress into the shore. She knows how to swim right? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jimin woke up with something pecking her neck, she felt like she was floating. She smiled thinking it was Seungcheol but then she opened her eyes and saw a bird. She thrashed around and screamed, trying to get the bird off her. She then realized she was on the shore and thrashed around again so she fell into the water. </p>
<p>Seungcheol woke up when he heard a scream and a splash and saw an empty space beside him. Oh no. </p>
<p>He went out of his tent to see Wonwoo and Seokmin getting out of their tents too with sleep in their eyes. They looked unfazed and Seungcheol knew that this wasn't going to go well. </p>
<p>He watched as Jimin stepped out of the water, drenched from head to toe. She looked like her head could burst with all the anger she's consuming. </p>
<p>"Alright Seungcheol, here's the deal." She crossed her arms. "When we get married I'm going to send those two monsters off to Greenland so that I will never ever have to see them again, so unless you want to stay with your kids I suggest you take a pick, it's either me or them!" </p>
<p>Seungcheol looked surprised, his eyes were wide and his mouth was about to play a laugh, the fucking audacity of Jimin. He laughed at her face as if she was a clown trying to do tricks. "Are you serious right now?" </p>
<p>Jimin looked confused. "What are you saying?" </p>
<p>Seungcheol laughed more. "Did you actually just try to make me choose?" </p>
<p>Jimin sputtered. "Yeah? Look at what they've been trying to do to me! They have been tricking me and putting me in harm and hurting me! It hasn't even been one day!" </p>
<p>"Ahh, hurting you. Is that so?" Seungcheol asked sarcastically. "So you’re telling me that telling one of the twins that their parents dumped them in an orphanage because they didn’t want them wouldn’t hurt their feelings?" </p>
<p>Jimin was shocked. "I didn't-" </p>
<p>Seungcheol rolled his eyes. "Don't lie to me, Jimin. I was with one of them when they were using the voice chat in their game and heard everything you said."</p>
<p>Jimin couldn't speak, she didn't know that her façade would eventually break. </p>
<p>"Look, what the boys did wasn't good but don't try to pretend as if you haven't done shit either," Seungcheol called her out. "Jihoon and Soonyoung told me everything I needed to know." </p>
<p>She stared at him with her eyes furrowed, trying to look in disbelief. "So what, are you just going to break off the engagement?" </p>
<p>Seungcheol scoffed. "Of course I am, I chose them. T-H-E-M" he spelled out. "I will never pick someone who makes an ultimatum when it comes to my children."</p>
<p>Jimin stomped on the ground and groaned, going to the tent that they once shared. "And find another client, you're not my publicist anymore!" Seungcheol said as Jimin packed her bags and called her driver to pick her up. </p>
<p>Wonwoo and Seokmin laughed and went in their tents to pack their things. Their plan worked.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for reading this chapter! If there is anything you want me to correct or improve or if you just want to comment, leave it below!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>aaaa we're almost done! I'm starting to think that I should make a short continuation for the story and add these two into a series! I'll try to post it before comeback but if not then I'm going to post it early cb as a break for your streaming! I hope you enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jeonghan heard a car pull up on the driveway. If his guess was right, Seungcheol and the twins were back and hopefully without Jimin. He went outside to see the twins and Seungcheol getting out of the car and taking everything out of the trunk.</p><p>Without Jimin.</p><p>“I thought you’re going to be out for three days?” Jeonghan asked, bed hair still visible. “What happened? Did you have any fun?”</p><p>Seungcheol wants nothing more than cuddles in bed right now.</p><p>Preferably with Jeonghan.</p><p>“I mean not exactly fun, but we enjoyed the trip,” Wonwoo said, going up where Jeonghan was. “We also have to cook for the rest of the summer.”</p><p>“Why so?” Jeonghan kissed Wonwoo’s forehead as he hugged him. “Is everything alright, Wonwoo?</p><p>Jeonghan realized that they weren’t being nagged on by a whiny voice. “Where’s Jimin?”</p><p>“We just pranked her a little, nothing serious,” Seokmin shrugged, going upstairs with his bag slung on his shoulder. “She freaked out a bit though.” </p><p>“Yeah, just a bit to throw her engagement ring at me,” Seungcheol showed the engagement ring. “Better than a canvas, huh?” He smiled.</p><p>Jeonghan pretended to be regretful. “I’m sorry, I think it’s my fault. I shouldn’t have insisted that she went-”</p><p>“Jeonghan,” Seungcheol chuckled. “I know you were setting her up.”</p><p>Jeonghan then showed an innocent look. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He smiled.</p><p>Seungcheol shook his head and laughed. “You two really take after your dad.” </p><p>“So are we exempted from the punishment?” Seokmin asked, showing his puppy eyes.</p><p>“No, you’re still going to cook for the rest of the summer,” Seungcheol ruffled his hair as Seokmin whined. “Go upstairs and get some rest. You need to cook for us later on” </p><p>Jeonghan smiled and kissed Seokmin’s forehead as they groaned, not expecting that their punishment would start immediately. “Love you both.” He said before the twins went up to their room.</p><p>“Let’s go to Norway this winter,” Seungcheol said as he leaned on the railing of the stairs. “I have to thank them eventually.”</p><p>Jeonghan and Seungcheol shared a smile, he knew what Seungcheol meant.</p><p>“Where’s Jihoon? Did he cook today?” Seungcheol asked, fidgeting with the ring that had no owner. “If not I’m going to make the twins cook after they’ve refreshed.”</p><p>Jeonghan went beside him. “He’s with Soonyoung on a date, they wanted to see if they could hit it off while Joshua and Chan went to shop for clothes so I had the house all to myself.”</p><p>Seungcheol just looked at him fondly. “Do you mind if you share it with me?”</p><p>Jeonghan looked down as he blushed. “Only if you cook instead and let the kids rest.”</p><p>“That’s fine by me,” Seungcheol moved closer to Jeonghan. “I’ll make pasta, is that fine by you?”</p><p>Jeonghan looked at him, his eyes dazed at how close they were. “I love pasta,” He smiled.</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo and Seokmin went down stairs after freshening up and saw their parents laughing side by side while cooking. Seungcheol had his hand on Jeonghan’s waist while Jeonghan was laughing, throwing his head onto Seungcheol’s shoulder. Wonwoo and Seokmin looked at each other and decided to go back upstairs so as to not interrupt their parents’ bonding time. </p><p>Jeonghan was turning the pasta noodles in the pan, coating it in the sauce. “You know, I don’t know why I’m the one who’s doing this,” He said. “Weren’t you supposed to be the one who’s cooking right now?”</p><p>Seungcheol rested his chin on Jeonghan’s shoulder. “Yeah, but I cooked the noodles and made the sauce and meat, I just wanted to see you cook.”</p><p>“Well I’m almost done now,” Jeonghan said, gently nudging Seungcheol off his shoulder. “Go set up the table and call the kids.”</p><p>“Okay,” Seungcheol removed his hand from Jeonghan’s waist and leaned in to kiss his cheek out of instinct but stopped himself as Jeonghan looked at him. They were facing each other, space almost a non existent word in their vocabulary, their thoughts were absorbed by love and risk as their eyes gazed down on the other’s lips. </p><p>“The kids,” Jeonghan said in a hushed voice. “They had their bracelets earlier, we didn’t need to go on the camping trip because they wore it by the time they woke up. Let’s discuss it over dinner.” </p><p>Seungcheol would’ve taken the risk and kissed him right then and there but he figured that he would be going too fast, he just got out of a relationship and felt like Jeonghan would’ve thought that he was a rebound. Unlike those years ago, he realized he has all the time in the world and that he doesn’t have to rush, he’ll gladly use all the time in the world just for Jeonghan and their children. He wants to make it right this time.</p><p>Seungcheol nodded and went to set the table. He went upstairs and knocked on Seokmin’s door, announcing that dinner was ready to be served. </p><p>“What happened on the camping trip by the way?” Jeonghan asked, plating the pasta. “Why did you break the engagement with Jimin?”</p><p>“I was with one of the twins earlier while they were playing, their voice chat was on and when Jimin barged in I was able to hear what she said,” Seungcheol explained. “Back in the hotel Jihoon and Soonyoung told me everything.”</p><p>“Jihoon told you?” Jeonghan was surprised. “He told me he didn’t want to tell you at first because you might take Jimin’s word instead of his because of how manipulative Jimin was to you.”</p><p>“He had support,” Seungcheol smiled. “Soonyoung is great for him.”</p><p>Jeonghan smiled as well. “He is, isn't he?”</p><p>“Yeah, he supported Jihoon while he was telling me.” Seungcheol said and then groaned, putting his face in his hands. “I can’t believe I let her screw me over.” His voice came out muffled.</p><p>“Don’t feel bad,” Jeonghan comforted him, leaning on the kitchen counter. “It can happen to the best of us.” </p><p>Seungcheol looked up at Jeonghan. “I can’t believe I wasted my summer with her when I can could’ve spent it with-”</p><p>“What’s for dinner?” Seokmin said as he and Wonwoo rushed downstairs, they were starving.</p><p>Seungcheol and Jeonghan looked at each other.</p><p>They were all sat for dinner, happily munching on their food before Wonwoo spoke up.</p><p>“Do you think Jimin will come back, appa?” He said after swallowing his food.</p><p>Seungcheol sighed. “I hope not. I already have my mind set and I would not want her to meddle in my life again.”</p><p>Wonwoo uttered a cheer to which Seokmin chuckled.</p><p>“She was that bad huh?” Jeonghan asked.</p><p>Seokmin looked at his appa. “Appa, I know you are very smart but she was so bad that the only thing that was left was a dog collar around your neck.”</p><p>“No wonder why her mother called me ‘pet’ when we met at the hotel, nasty manipulative people.” Wonwoo groaned at the memory then made a disgusted face.</p><p>“How did you even find a hotel, Wonwoo?” Jeonghan asked while he showed a smirk and had his eyebrow quirked. “You barely know about hotels and buildings in Korea.”</p><p>Wonwoo’s face got red while Seokmin threw his head back as he started laughing.</p><p>“Why is my baby getting red in the face, hm?” Jeonghan tapped the underside of Wonwoo’s chin, cooing as he started teasing his son. Jeonghan got intel from Soonyoung that Wonwoo purposely booked the hotel that Mingyu was staying in.</p><p>“Starts with ‘Min’ ends with ‘Gyu’!” Seokmin teased Wonwoo and Jeonghan laughed. Seungcheol didn’t get it at first but then realized that his child had a crush.</p><p>“Who’s Mingyu?” Seungcheol flashed a mischievous smile.</p><p>“Oh~ Appa is asking who’s Mingyu,” Seokmin smiled as he nudged Wonwoo. “Who is Mingyu again, Wonwoo?”</p><p>Wonwoo whined. “He’s just my friend, appa!”</p><p>“Ah friend,” Seokmin said. “That’s why after we talked to dad at the suite you immediately went to Mingyu’s suite instead of following appa’s orders to tell Jimin where he was.” </p><p>“Shut up, I just didn’t like Jimin that’s why I didn’t want to tell her!” Wonwoo tried to defend himself.</p><p>“So that’s why his mother sent me and Soonyoung a video of Mingyu feeding you with a fond smile on your faces,” Jeonghan smirked.</p><p>“Send me the video after dinner, dad!” Seokmin smiled before taking a bite of his pasta. </p><p>“It’s just a friendly gesture! I feed Seokmin sometimes and sometimes Jihoon-hyung feeds Channie-hyung! It’s nothing!” Wonwoo whined again.</p><p>“So kissing your friend’s cheek, blushing, and giggling like a smitten boy with a crush while holding your friend’s hand by their suite door before we left the hotel is a friendly gesture?” Seokmin was sure that what he witnessed was <i>not</i> just a friendly gesture.</p><p>Seungcheol and Jeonghan’s eyes widened in shock and surprise at what Seokmin said, so did Wonwoo. The corners of the parents’ lips quirked up in a shock smile. Their son was bolder than they are right now.</p><p>“Yah! I didn’t know you saw that, I thought I told you to go ahead and press the elevator button!” Wonwoo was surprised that his twin witnessed his puppy love gesture to his best friend/crush. He thought that the coast was clear but apparently it wasn’t.</p><p>“I want to meet this Mingyu person,” Seungcheol smiled, teasing his son. “I want to know if he’s good to my son.”</p><p>“Appa, it’s not what you think! We’re still young!” Wonwoo clarified, not wanting to be embarrassed because his appa interrogated and intimidated his crush.</p><p>Jeonghan happily sighed as if he was remembering a memory. “Y’know, that’s how my grandparents started.” He joked, teasing Wonwoo.</p><p>“Dad!” Wonwoo groaned in embarrassment as he hid his face in his arms.</p><p>The other three laughed until they settled. “Okay, let’s finish up and leave Wonwoo alone for now.” Jeonghan said.</p><p>“You both can’t date until you’re 30!” Seungcheol joked at his son.</p><p>“Says the 30 year old who isn’t dating the love of his life!” Seokmin retaliated jokingly before he clinged to Wonwoo when Seungcheol suddenly moved closer to him. “I’m sorry, appa!”</p><p>“Not sorry,” Wonwoo muttered under his breath, continuing what Seokmin would’ve said. They both snickered and went back to eating their food.</p><p>Seungcheol and Jeonghan gave each other a soft smile before they continued eating.</p><p>“Minnie, is it a friendly gesture if you and your ex shared smitten and loving looks at each other when they think that their children aren’t looking?” Wonwoo smirked.</p><p>“I don’t know, Wonie.” Seokmin pretended to hum in thought. “Why don’t we ask the experts?”</p><p>The twins both looked at their parents at the same time with a blank face.</p><p>Seungcheol and Jeonghan stayed silent, looking at their children.</p><p>“If you continue that you’ll have to wash the dishes for two months.” Jeonghan warned them before he and Seungcheol went back to eating casually.</p><p>Wonwoo and Seokmin were quick to be quiet and resumed eating their meal.</p><p> </p><p>“I just want you to know that I am so sorry,” Wonwoo told Seokmin who looked at him with a worried look. </p><p>“You have no remorse, I can see it,” Seokmin then glared at him, knowing what’s about to come.</p><p>Wonwoo put down a card. “Plus 4, get some from the deck.”</p><p>They were already done with dinner so Wonwoo and Seokmin went up to their room with Kkuma trailing behind them. They were playing UNO and needless to say Wonwoo was taking the lead.</p><p>Seokmin heard footsteps so he looked at the open door before placing the card, he spotted his appa passing by his room. He decided to call out to his father. “Appa!” </p><p>Seungcheol stopped to take a step back and looked at his children. “Yes?”</p><p>Seungcheol was wearing a tucked in oversized shirt with a denim jacket and jeans instead of his usual pajamas set, Wonwoo grinned. “Where are you off to, appa?” </p><p>His appa smirked before reaching for the doorknob. “Goodnight, boys.” He closed their door. </p><p>Wonwoo and Seokmin looked at each other and squealed in excitement, laughing after Kkuma barked happily as she could sense their mood. “Our plan is working Kkuma!” Seokmin petted her.</p><p>“We’re finally going to be a family again!” Wonwoo exclaimed as he and Seokmin hugged.</p><p>“Where are we going to live?” Seokmin asked when he pulled away. “Are we going to live in America or Korea?” </p><p>“I don’t care where we live, Min. I’m fine with being anywhere as long as we’re all together.” Wonwoo said with conviction.</p><p>Seokmin smiled. “As long as we’re together.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for reading this chapter! If you have any questions, comments, corrections, or any advice on how I can improve my writing, let me know!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. It's Too Early</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Whew, it's almost done,,, it's been such a ride.</p>
<p>Anyway, enjoy! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seungcheol and Jeonghan went to the garden that had beds full of flowers. He turned on the lights that were placed in the garden which made the flower artificially shine, the garden was lit up beautifully nonetheless. </p>
<p>“I haven’t shown you my garden yet,” Seungcheol said, he gently took Jeonghan’s hand and led him to the bed of blue and white Violets. “Aren’t they pretty?” </p>
<p>Jeonghan looked at him and smiled. “They are. Flowers are really special, they even have their own language.”</p>
<p>“I know,” Seungcheol swung their linked hands slowly.</p>
<p>Seungcheol was fascinated by flowers because Jeonghan always used to doodle them, he decided back then that one day he would surprise Jeonghan with a bouquet of meaningful flowers once Jeonghan reaches a milestone in his list of goals. He never got to do that before but he wishes that after this garden tour, he would have the privilege to do that.</p>
<p>“What’s the meaning of Violets then?” Jeonghan asked, admiring the flowers. </p>
<p>“The white ones mean let’s take a chance on happiness.” Seungcheol’s thumb was caressing the hand he was holding. “The blue ones mean I will always be true; it can also mean faithfulness.”</p>
<p>Jeonghan bit his lip. “Show me more flowers,” He said under his breath.</p>
<p>Seungcheol nodded and led Jeonghan to the area where the bed of red, pink, and white Camellias were planted. “The red Camellias mean you’re a flame in my heart.”</p>
<p>“Pink?” Jeonghan asked.</p>
<p>“Longing for you,” Seungcheol answered.</p>
<p>“How about white?” </p>
<p>“You’re adorable.”</p>
<p>Jeonghan blushed. </p>
<p>He meant every single meaning, purposely choosing the flowers that would help him convey his feelings. </p>
<p>Seungcheol showed his fond smile and led him to another bed of flowers. “Forget me nots mean true love and memories.” He said, letting Jeonghan take a good look of the flowers before leading him to another bed of flowers. </p>
<p>He wanted to express what he feels without making Jeonghan overwhelmed. So here he is, vowing unknowingly through flowers.</p>
<p>“White heathers mean wishes will come true,” Seungcheol still hasn’t let go of his hand.</p>
<p>“Has your wish come true?” Jeonghan asked with an eyebrow raised.</p>
<p>Seungcheol looked at Jeonghan, his eyes lingering on him. “Yeah, it did.”</p>
<p>Jeonghan chuckled and closed his eyes. “I’ll make a wish.” He said, still holding Seungcheol’s hand.</p>
<p>After he thought of a wish he opened his eyes and turned to Seungcheol. “What was your wish?” </p>
<p>Seungcheol tucked back a stray hair behind Jeonghan’s ear, his other hand still holding his. “Only the flowers know.” He winked.</p>
<p>Jeonghan rolled his eyes playfully as the man in front of him giggled. “Close your eyes.” Seungcheol said.</p>
<p>He closed his eyes as Seungcheol let go of his hand. He heard footsteps fading. “Choi Seungcheol you better not trick me!” </p>
<p>“I’m not!” Seungcheol said from another side of the garden. “No peeking!”</p>
<p>Seungcheol then came back a split second after. “You can open your eyes now.” </p>
<p>Jeonghan opened his eyes and saw nothing unusual. “Can we continue the garden tour now?”</p>
<p>Seungcheol smiled and nodded then took Jeonghan’s hand and intertwined it with his again. He led him a little bit further in the garden, stopping when they were in front of red flowers. “Red carnations mean admiration, it also means my heart aches for you.”</p>
<p>The look that Seungcheol and Jeonghan gave each other would fool anyone, people who don’t know their lives would think that they were those high school sweethearts who got married after graduation and settled down with kids after running a successful company at a young age. </p>
<p>“Next flower,” Jeonghan cleared his throat, trying to not make the situation awkward. </p>
<p>“Close your eyes for a second,” Seungcheol told Jeonghan. Jeonghan complied and closed his eyes but didn’t feel like Seungcheol went far from him. “Open your eyes.”</p>
<p>Jeonghan opened his eyes and nothing really changed. “Why do you keep on asking me to close my eyes?”</p>
<p>“I was just preparing for the next flower,” Seungcheol held his hand again.</p>
<p>“Off we go then,” Jeonghan stepped forward but Seungcheol stopped him. He pulled out the rose that he was hiding behind his back.</p>
<p>“It’s a single full-bloom rose,” Seungcheol held it in front of him.</p>
<p>“What does it mean?” Jeonghan asked.</p>
<p>“It means,” Seungcheol went closer to Jeonghan, still holding his hand, he was admiring him. “I lo-”</p>
<p>Seungcheol and Jeonghan’s phones vibrated. </p>
<p>Jihoon and Soonyoung.</p>
<p>Jeonghan snapped out of the thoughts that were consuming him.</p>
<p>He shouldn’t love Seungcheol. He can’t.</p>
<p>Not because he didn’t love Seungcheol. But because he didn’t want to just jump at Seungcheol. He just got out of an engagement and didn’t want to be a desperate past that wants to be in his future. He didn’t want to love as if it’s like he’s only loving Seungcheol because he couldn’t have him when Jimin was around. </p>
<p>He loves Seungcheol but he can’t right now.</p>
<p>Jeonghan just stepped back slowly. “Let’s go back, they might be looking for us.” </p>
<p>Seungcheol nodded and just walked with Jeonghan. They didn’t hold hands, they didn’t link arms, they were just walking back to the house.</p>
<p>Seungcheol sighed and closed the lights of the garden.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeonghan heard a knock from his door when he was sitting in his bed scrolling through social media as he was ready to go to sleep. “Come in.”</p>
<p>Seungcheol entered Jeonghan’s room that was lit by the soft glow of the lamp on the nightstand. “Are you settling in well?”</p>
<p>Jeonghan nodded. “Yeah, I’m doing quite well here.”</p>
<p>Seungcheol was hesitant to ask if he could spend the night with Jeonghan, knowing what was to come tomorrow. He just stood there with a look on his face that Jeonghan knew too well, knew enough for him to remember it after so many years.</p>
<p>“Come here,” Jeonghan patted the empty space beside him. Seungcheol stepped in the room and closed the door before walking over and getting under the covers with Jeonghan. They immediately held each other in their arms, used to how they were whenever they didn’t feel well. They just stayed in comfortable silence, Jeonghan’s hands gently running through Seungcheol’s hair.</p>
<p>“I want you to stay, Hannie.” Seungcheol said under his breath, looking at Jeonghan. </p>
<p>Jeonghan wanted to, he really did but they can’t. He has to think about everything that was in America. He has to think about his work, Wonwoo’s school, the life they built there. He has to think about Seungcheol who was probably hurting after breaking off an engagement.</p>
<p>Seungcheol wasn’t hurt, the engagement happened so fast and he realized that the person he was going fast with wasn’t someone ideal for him especially after he introduced Wonwoo face to face with her.</p>
<p>But he knows Jeonghan is considering his life in America. It won’t hurt if he tried, he thought.</p>
<p>“Cheollie, I can’t.” Jeonghan sighed. “It’s just that-”</p>
<p>“I know you have a life in America and so does Wonwoo, Nyong, and Shua but we can work this out.” Seungcheol’s heart was beating fast with every word he said. “Just stay for a while, please.”</p>
<p>“You just got out of a relationship, I don’t want to be desperate and be with you just because I want to. You need a break and I’m giving you one.” Jeonghan reasoned, he never tensed because when they were still together they would sometimes do open forums, well, until their open forums turned into quarrels that turned into fights.</p>
<p>“Ask me everything you want to know about me and Jimin,” Seungcheol said. “Or just about me.”</p>
<p>Jeonghan sat in silence as he thought about his questions and how he worded them. He really didn’t want to talk about Jimin or look at her or even see her, he was in relief when he didn’t feel her presence earlier.</p>
<p>“When did you first meet?” Jeonghan asked. It was a simple question that Seungcheol could answer without specifying.</p>
<p>“I wanted to boost publicity for the vineyard over the summer, so after Seokmin le-” Seungcheol was explaining before Jeonghan interrupted him.</p>
<p>“This summer?” Jeonghan thought that they have been together for years.</p>
<p>“Yeah this summer, it was quite a rush I agree.” Seungcheol stated. “Her attitude started dropping when the wedding date was coming close, I should’ve known after the time where Jimin kept asking me if I wanted to send Seokmin- well, Wonwoo abroad for school.”</p>
<p>“You never told her that Seokmin had a twin?” </p>
<p>Seungcheol sighed. “I didn’t know that one day I would be seeing Wonwoo and Seokmin together again or just see Wonwoo in general, but it turns out they switched places so I didn’t know that it was Wonwoo who was dealing with Jimin instead of Seokmin. No wonder why Wonwoo was so expressive with her unlike Seokmin who can be shy.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, Joshua even mentioned while we were eating that Wonwoo’s Korean accent got stronger,” Jeonghan snorted at the memory. “It turns out it was Seokmin, we just didn’t know the possibility of separated twins meeting and switching places.”</p>
<p>Seungcheol giggled. “No wonder why I noticed that my kid had an American accent.”</p>
<p>“How was Wonwoo, by the way? Was he a good kid?” Jeonghan asked.</p>
<p>“He was great but of course he always wasn’t in his best behaviour since he was tolerating Jimin. I was even shocked when I thought that it was Seokmin who knew how to speak Japanese.” Seungcheol started playing with the end of Jeonghan’s hair that laid on his nape.</p>
<p>“Wonwoo spoke in Japanese?” Jeonghan said with his eyes showing adoration, maybe those Japanese lessons did pay off.</p>
<p>“More like ranted,” Seungcheol smiled.</p>
<p>Jeonghan looked at him and his eyes showed adoration for something- well someone else. He has always adored Seungcheol’s smile ever since they first met on the boat. It was a smile that showed wholesomeness, fondness, warmth; It was something that made Jeonghan swoon.</p>
<p>“I like what you did with your hair, by the way.” Seungcheol twirled the strand of hair gently. “It suits you. I swear if we got back together early and you had that hair and suit from that night, I would’ve proposed to you all over again.”</p>
<p>Jeonghan blushed, Seungcheol knew his way with words and it always made Jeonghan’s heart swell.</p>
<p>“Thanks.” Jeonghan awkwardly said and then giggled. </p>
<p>Seungcheol stayed silent, he leaned closer to Jeonghan and buried his face on Jeonghan’s neck while wrapping his arms a little bit tighter on his waist, not wanting to let go. “I want to stay like this.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry. I’m sorry if I was not enough for you.”  Jeonghan sighed. “We still could’ve been like this if it hadn't been because of me.”</p>
<p>Seungcheol looked up at Jeonghan with disbelief in his eyes, his arms loosening as he was sitting up. “That’s not true, Hannie. If you want to blame yourself then you have to blame me too.”</p>
<p>“No it’s my fault, Cheollie. You were in the right-”</p>
<p>Jeonghan stopped talking as Seungcheol gently pulled Jeonghan into his chest. He bursted into tears as he cried into Seungcheol’s chest, for the first time in years he was able to be comforted by his comfort person.</p>
<p>Seungcheol pressed kisses on Jeonghan’s forehead as he carded his fingers through his lover’s hair, trying to calm him and sooth him. “Stop blaming yourself, we were young and thought that love was just full of domesticity instead of responsibility. We had to go through the path without each other so that we can get to where we are.”</p>
<p>“We could’ve worked it out but I was too difficult, I insisted that we couldn’t do it.” Jeonghan sniffled.</p>
<p>Seungcheol kept gently shushing him, rubbing his back to comfort him. “And I was going too fast. I thought that we were ready, that we were set, that it was just us against the world. I was wrong.”</p>
<p>He pulled away and rested his forehead against Jeonghan’s. “Stay, we can work everything out.”</p>
<p>“Cheollie, we can’t.” Jeonghan said, wiping his tears. “You had a chance to move on and I ruined it.”</p>
<p>Seungcheol shook his head. “It wasn’t your fault, it was hers. Even if you were the cause of it, you made me free from marrying someone who only wanted me for money and could’ve had Seokmin or Wonwoo lost in who knows where she would've sent one of the kids. I dodged a bullet, my love.”</p>
<p>That nickname came back.</p>
<p>Something struck in Jeonghan’s heart. It’s been years. </p>
<p>“Think it over, please.” Seungcheol kissed Jeonghan’s forehead and gently caressed Jeonghan’s cheeks. </p>
<p>“Goodnight, Hannie.” Seungcheol murmured.</p>
<p>“Goodnight, Cheollie.” Jeonghan replied, eyes drooping.</p>
<p>Seungcheol turned off the bed lamp and before sleep took over them, Seungcheol held Jeonghan close. Their confessions of love never leaving their lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seungcheol hugged Wonwoo who had tears brimming in his eyes, his child sniffled. Jeonghan hugged Seokmin who had tears dripping down the side of his face as if he was the rain that poured outside, he kissed the forehead of his child whispering an ‘I love you, be good to your father’ to him. Wonwoo watched as his twin had tears streaming down his cheeks and his heart dropped, they thought that their plan had worked. His twin approached him, they looked at each other in defeat and just hugged, not wanting to let go. Seokmin opened his umbrella and walked Wonwoo to the car, leaving their parents alone. </p>
<p>“Have a safe flight,” Seungcheol said, taking Jeonghan’s hand and brushing his thumb over his knuckles. “Take care of yourself and Wonwoo.”</p>
<p>“I will.” Jeonghan didn’t want to leave but he had to. “You do the same.”</p>
<p>Seungcheol didn’t take a leap but he became bold and placed his other hand on Jeonghan’s cheek, Jeonghan let himself lean into it at least a little. “I’ll see you when I see you.” He said.</p>
<p>Jeonghan pulled away and grabbed his umbrella, he decided that it was time for him to be bold and not be afraid just a little bit. He put his hand on Seungcheol’s cheek and kissed the one that wasn’t occupied with his hand, pulling away before Seungcheol could speak. He opened his umbrella and walked to the car towards where Seokmin was standing, accompanying his twin.</p>
<p>Seungcheol watched as Jeonghan walked away, he watched as his love bade goodbye to Chan and Jihoon and got into the car. He then looked at Seokmin who went beside him and comforted him as they watched the car leave.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you all so much for reading this! The ending tomorrow will decide whether or not...I'll stop there hehe. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and if you have any questions, comments, feedbacks, or corrections, let me know!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Breaking Free</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I can't believe it's the last chapter! I posted it a little late than usual but here it is! Enjoy! Make sure to read the end notes!</p><p> </p><p>tw cw // there will be mentions of food</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wonwoo looked out of the window of the car they rented from the airport, he was still gloomy because he couldn’t be with his twin everyday. The scenery of America passed by the window he looked at but all he could process was the fact that they weren’t complete, they were back to square one.</p><p>Jeonghan was equally as sad, he looked over worriedly at Wonwoo who wiped a single tear from his eye and let out a breathy sigh. Jeonghan wants to take the pain away from his child but they had no choice. Wonwoo’s school is in America, Jeonghan’s main workplace with Joshua and Soonyoung is in America, and their home is in America. </p><p>He pushed aside the flap of his coat so that he could access his pocket, he took out his wireless earphones and put it on before going to his playlist on his phone. He sighed and leaned back on the seat as he pressed the play button.</p><p>Wonwoo could hear Love Song coming from Jeonghan’s earphones.</p><p> </p><p>“Leave your suitcase here,” He told Wonwoo as they entered their home. “Just unpack your backpack, we’ll order takeout for dinner and I’ll bring it upstairs after we eat.”</p><p>Wonwoo left his suitcase near the bottom of the stairs and rushed to his bedroom. Wonwoo sighed but then he noticed that his bedroom door was slightly open. He was ready to attack the potential intruder, he breathed in and breathed out before he quickly opened the door. </p><p>His gaming chair spun and he couldn’t believe his eyes. Seokmin was sitting on the chair, petting Kkuma. “You finally came.” He imitated a spy villain.</p><p>Wonwoo’s face lit up as he screamed, rushing over to hug his brother.</p><p>“Wonwoo?” Jeonghan rushed up the stairs. “Are you okay-”</p><p>The twins were gleaming while hugging while Kkuma kept jumping on them in joy, they both looked at Jeonghan as they smiled from ear to ear.</p><p>“Seokmin?” Jeonghan was in disbelief as he smiled. Seokmin rushed over to him and hugged him. He was raining kisses on his son that somehow managed to get here. “My baby.” Jeonghan cooed.</p><p>“How did you get here?” Jeonghan asked after he pulled away, wiping his tears with his sleeve.</p><p>“Did you know that the Henggarae gets you here quicker than a normal plane?” Seokmin smiled as Jeonghan chuckled and pulled him into another hug with Wonwoo.</p><p>Seokmin pulled away. “When we watched the car leave the driveway we realized that we didn’t want to live without you all.”</p><p>“We?” Jeonghan’s voice croaked. Of course he didn’t manage to come here alone.</p><p>When he heard a few footsteps behind him he slowly turned back.</p><p>“I told you I’ll see you when I see you,” Seungcheol smiled. “I decide to change up and make things different. I have all the time in the world and I don’t want to waste it like I did when I didn’t come after you.”</p><p>Wonwoo and Seokmin felt like they were intruding so they went out of the room and dashed down stairs with Kkuma following them.</p><p>“You, Yoon Jeonghan, are the most stubborn person I met.” Seungcheol went closer to him. “But no matter how stubborn you are I will never leave you again.”</p><p>Jeonghan was stunned. What’s supposed to happen now?</p><p>“What am I supposed to say?” Jeonghan sniffled. “Do you just expect me to come back into your arms after you just broke off an engagement?” </p><p>Jeonghan continued. “I love you but I want to love you properly. I don’t want to love you because of nostalgia, I don’t want to love you because you’re familiar or because there was a time where you weren’t available. I know I love you but-”</p><p>“I know,” Seungcheol said. “I know how you feel and I understand.”</p><p>“I know it isn’t going to be easy at first but I’m willing to grow and go through hardships with you rather than to go through the easy way only to lose you.” Seungcheol explained. “Like I said, I have all the time in the word and I want to use that time to build a future with you and our kids.”</p><p>Jeonghan was speechless, his eyes were glistening with tears. </p><p>“I’m not telling you to stop being brave,” Seungcheol clarified. “I just hope you would let me be brave with you.”</p><p>“So what are we supposed to do now? How can we figure this out?” Jeonghan asked. “We live in separate countries, Cheollie. How are we going to raise the kids? Where are we going to raise them?”</p><p>“We’ll figure it out together,” Seungcheol placed his hand on Jeonghan’s cheek. </p><p>“What about us?” Jeonghan asked. “Are we supposed to pick up where we left off?-”</p><p>“I’m willing to take things to the beginning if it means that we would be stronger and better than before.” Seungcheol said. “I would trade every hour on the clock if it means that I would have you by my side.”</p><p>“You really mean that?” Jeonghan leaned into Seungcheol’s touch. “Are you sure I’m the one you want?”</p><p>Seungcheol pulled him into a hug. “If I wasn’t sure about you then I wouldn’t be willing to start again. I’m serious about you; about us, Hannie.”</p><p>“I’ll love you as we watch the sun and moon each day,” Seungcheol began stroking Jeonghan’s hair. “I’ll love you as we watch our sun and moon grow each day.” </p><p>Jeonghan’s arms were wrapped around Seungcheol. “Don’t worry about our past mistakes, we’ve grown over time and that’s what we needed, my love. Time and growth.”</p><p>Jeonghan pulled away. “I’m just scared that I would lose you again.” He looked at Seungcheol with glassy eyes.</p><p>“I’ll hold you tight and never let go,” Seungcheol said. “If you promise to let me.”</p><p>Jeonghan nodded. “I’ll promise to be my best and work hard for us, for our kids.” He held Seungcheol’s hand tight. “You’re right, we went off the wrong path and now we’ve figured out how to go to the right one.” </p><p>“So what do you say?” Seungcheol asked as he brought up Jeonghan’s hands and gently kissed his knuckles.</p><p>“Let’s do it,” Jeonghan said. “We were too organized and goal driven when we were younger. Let’s take a risk.”</p><p>“I’ll take a risk with you but I haven’t completed one of my goals.” Seungcheol said. “One of my goals is to grow old with you and fall in love with you again and again everyday.”</p><p>“Let’s make that our goal instead.” Jeonghan said. “I’m willing to take the risk so that we can finish that goal.”</p><p>“I have another goal,” Seungcheol rested his forehead against Jeonghan’s. “I haven’t kissed you in years and I missed doing that.”</p><p>“That’s an easy goal to complete, my love.” Jeonghan leaned up, his lips near his lover’s. “You should complete that.”</p><p>Seungcheol kissed Jeonghan for the first time in many, many years. </p><p>“Are we going to break the news to them?” Seungcheol asked after he pulled away.</p><p>“They probably already know.” Jeonghan chuckled against Seungcheol’s lips. They both looked at each other fondly and leaned in for another kiss.</p><p>“I miss this.” Seungcheol let out a breath.</p><p>“Me too.” Jeonghan kissed Seungcheol’s cheek. </p><p>Seungcheol and Jeonghan went downstairs, hands placed on each other’s waist. They went into the living room and saw everyone already looking at them.</p><p>“How long have you been there?” Jeonghan asked the crowd.</p><p>“Ever since your three children came down we were waiting for the both of you,” Soonyoung said as he was cradling Kkuma. “So?”</p><p>“So what?” Seungcheol was stalling the question as he blushed. </p><p>“Are you two together again?” Seokmin was optimistic, his childish energy coming out with stars in his eyes.</p><p>Seungcheol and Jeonghan looked at each other and shyly smiled as the others waited for an answer.</p><p>“What are we getting for takeout?” Jeonghan grinned.</p><p>Wonwoo groaned. “Stop stalling, dad! We wanna know.” He whined.</p><p>“I’ll have to take your appa on a date first before I say,” Jeonghan smirked as Seungcheol’s gummy smile came to life.</p><p>“But we’re so impatient!” Seokmin whined, he and Wonwoo showed their puppy eyes at their parents.</p><p>“You’ll get the news before you know it,” Jeonghan went over to the twins and kissed their foreheads individually. </p><p>“Is there at least a chance?” Wonwoo asked, pouting.</p><p>Jeonghan looked at Seungcheol and smiled. “Well, Cheollie?”</p><p>Seungcheol gave a fond smile to Jeonghan then their kids. “You’ll see.”</p><p>The four adults and two children groaned.</p><p>“I swear, if I flew out to America just for Cheol-hyung to come back single to Korea. I’m cancelling my visa.” Chan shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan and Seungcheol were stroking their children’s hair as sleep was slowly succumbing to them. </p><p>“Appa,” Wonwoo said in a tired voice. “Are you and dad getting back together?”</p><p>Seungcheol looked at his child lovingly. “We’re taking it slow, we’re doing our best to make it right.”</p><p>“But you want to get back together, right?” Seokmin asked, his eyes almost shut.</p><p>“Of course,” Jeonghan said. “I would be a fool to not fall in love with Choi Seungcheol.”</p><p>“Appa’s getting red~” Wonwoo teased in his almost sleepy state. “Why is our appa getting red in the face?”</p><p>“Starts with ‘Jeong’ and ends with ‘Han’~” Seokmin sleepily chuckled.</p><p>“Alright you two, lights out.” Seungcheol chuckled as he kissed the top of his children’s heads with Jeonghan doing the same. “We love you, goodnight.”</p><p>Seungcheol looked at the dog at the edge of the bed and smiled. “Goodnight, Kkuma.” He said as he gently petted her.</p><p>The two adults switched off the light and smiled at their children before closing the door.</p><p>They were too sleepy to notice that their parents were wearing outside clothes.</p><p>“Are you ready?” Jeonghan asked Seungcheol who immediately intertwined their fingers together.</p><p>“Am I ready? Of course I’m ready.” Seungcheol kissed his cheek. “Are you ready? You’re the one paying.”</p><p>Jeonghan chuckled and grabbed the plastic bag that he set near the twins’ door. “I’m set and ready to go.”</p><p>“Let’s head out then?” Seungcheol quirked an eyebrow. Jeonghan nodded as they walked downstairs and walked out of the door.</p><p>“It’s been a while since I’ve been here in America.” Seungcheol reminisced the last time he was here. </p><p>“Where do you want to go?” Jeonghan asked, swinging their linked hands.</p><p>“Where do you plan on taking me?” Seungcheol asked, he couldn’t stop smiling because it’s their first date in so many years. “You haven’t told me what’s inside the bag.”</p><p>“You'll find out,” Jeonghan held up their intertwined hands and kissed Seungcheol’s knuckles. </p><p> </p><p>“I know we agreed on having a ‘not too spontaneous’ date but why are we in a hypermarket?” Seungcheol asked Jeonghan.</p><p>They were standing in the cookie aisle, Seungcheol was by the cart while Jeonghan was putting in various snacks. Seungcheol still didn’t know where Jeonghan was taking him to because Jeonghan didn’t answer him when he asked in the car on the way to store.</p><p>“I just need to get us a couple of snacks before we get to our destination.” Jeonghan said, looking at the different flavors of cookies.</p><p>“Do you think what we have is enough?” Jeonghan asked Seungcheol who looked at the basket. It was filled with trail mix, a variety pack of chips, chocolate, a few beverages, a limited amount of candy and now cookies of different flavors. </p><p>“I think that’s enough, I still don’t know where we’re going.” Seungcheol said.</p><p>Jeonghan looked at him with a glint in his eye, he was thinking about something then shook his head, dismissing the thought. “That’s enough, let’s go pay.”</p><p>After they paid they went to their car while holding the grocery bags, Seungcheol moved to the trunk of the car while Jeonghan went to the backseat of the car. </p><p>“Can you open the trunk?” Seungcheol asked as he was gripping the bags.</p><p>“Put it here in the backseat, we’re going to eat it all anyway.” Jeonghan said as he finished arranging the bags.</p><p>Seungcheol put the grocery in the backseat and saw the folded blanket and small pillows that were placed beside the grocery bags. He just shrugged it off and put the grocery bags inside and went in the front seat.</p><p>“You still haven’t answered my question,” Seungcheol said as Jeonghan was driving to a place he doesn’t recognize.</p><p>“You’ll see, the wait will be worth it, my love.” Jeonghan grinned, patting his lover’s thigh with a free hand.</p><p>Once Seungcheol could see the big screen on the parking spot they drove to, he realized Jeonghan’s plan.</p><p>“A drive-in cinema?” Seungcheol asked, his eyes were full of amazement.</p><p>“I would’ve gone for a picnic but I was too tired to plan when it doesn’t get hot or cook the food and whatnot. I then thought of the cinema but it would be too messy and we wouldn’t have alone time so I thought about all the rom-coms I watched and thought that a drive in would be cute.” Jeonghan smiled at Seungcheol before reaching to the backseat, getting the blanket and pillow and handing it over him.</p><p>“I’m gonna get popcorn, okay?” Jeonghan said, opening the door and kissing Seungcheol before leaving and closing the door.</p><p>Seungcheol put the blanket in the driver’s seat before getting the snacks that they bought. He took the gatorade that they bought and gulped a bit of it, saving the rest for when the movie starts. He then looked to his side where another car was parked and almost spit out his drink. </p><p>They thought everyone was asleep when they left, but why is Joshua, Chan, the twins and even Kkuma in the car beside him?</p><p>Joshua and Chan looked at him deceivingly and pointed behind him. He turned back and saw that Soonyoung and Jihoon were in the other car that was parked beside them.</p><p>Out of all days. </p><p>Seungcheol groaned and face palmed, how did they even know they were here? They went to get snacks before they got to the drive-in, it was impossible that they knew the exact time they arrived.</p><p>Jeonghan came back with a medium bucket of popcorn and settled it on the space where the gear shift was. Seungcheol was about to tell Jeonghan about the others spying on them when his phone vibrated.</p><p><b>[Channie]:</b> dont think about it hyung :)</p><p>Seungcheol sighed and put his phone back in his pocket. Jeonghan noticed it and decided to ask.</p><p>“What’s wrong? Who texted you?” </p><p>Seungcheol debated with himself, he could ruin this date that Jeonghan put effort on if he told him about the others so he just kept his mouth shut.</p><p>“Nothing, it’s just those ads that get texted to your phone.” Seungcheol remained calm.</p><p>Jeonghan nodded and reached back to get the drink they bought. “Is there anything you need in here?” </p><p>Seungcheol shook his head. “I’m good, for now we have popcorn.”</p><p>The movie was starting and by the looks of it, the cinema was playing Mamma Mia.</p><p>“A classic.” Seungcheol said, grabbing popcorn and shoving it into his mouth.</p><p>“Wait, how are we going to share the blanket?” Jeonghan asked, looking at the blanket that was now covering Seungcheol. Their blanket was long enough for the both of them but the popcorn bucket was on the way, they could put the popcorn on top of the blanket but with one wrong move the popcorn might spill.</p><p>“Ah, I have an idea.” Jeonghan bit his lip and put on his shoes before getting out of the car and putting the popcorn bucket on the driver’s seat. He went around the car and opened Seungcheol’s door. “Let’s just share the seat.”</p><p>Seungcheol’s heart fluttered as Jeonghan pulled the blanket away and sat on Seungcheol’s lap, taking off his shoes again and putting the blanket on top of them.</p><p>“Is this alright? Am I too heavy?” Jeonghan asked, looking back at Seungcheol.</p><p>Seungcheol’s gummy smile returned. “Nope, not at all.” He pulled Jeonghan onto him, his back against his chest and wrapped his arms around his love, resting his chin on Jeonghan’s shoulder.</p><p>“Ugh, get a room.” Joshua looked away from the two and went back to watching the movie. Meanwhile the twins were taking pictures of them, Chan just looked at the twins with a questioning face.</p><p>“It’s for blackmail when they’re in denial,” Seokmin said, pointing his camera at another angle.</p><p>“Just don’t get caught.” Joshua said, still watching the movie. Chan just shrugged and went back to watching as well.</p><p>Halfway through the movie after having little chats during some scenes, Seungcheol decided to tell Jeonghan.</p><p>“Hey,” He started off. “Did you know that the others are literally parked beside our car.” He mumbled to make sure that the other adults didn’t see that he was snitching on them.</p><p>“I know, I saw them when I was getting popcorn.” Jeonghan smirked. “I had to do a double take because they literally positioned the cars to look like how it’s parked in the garage, it’s just a lucky coincidence with how it’s put, I guess. Also, us three are the only ones here with BMWs.”</p><p>“You want to gross them out to ruin their fun?” Seungcheol had a mischievous grin on him. </p><p>“As revenge for spying on us during our alone time?” Jeonghan playfully scoffed. “Of course.”</p><p>“You’re thinking what I’m thinking right?” Seungcheol asked, his heart racing.</p><p>Jeonghan nodded. “On the right is Joshua, Chan and the kids, right?”</p><p>Seungcheol hummed in confirmation. “I’m pretty sure the kids took pictures of us.”</p><p>Jeonghan turned around to straddle Seungcheol. “I’m thinking what you’re thinking right?”</p><p>Seungcheol smirked.</p><p>“Oh my- kids don’t look,” Chan’s jaw dropped.</p><p>The twins were playing with Kkuma but out of curiosity they looked at their parents.</p><p>They both shrieked and looked away again, Kkuma was very confused as they screamed. They were fake sobbing as they closed their eyes.</p><p>“That’s gross,” Joshua grumbled. He scoffed and went back to watching the movie, mumbling the song that was playing on the screen.</p><p>Seungcheol and Jeonghan were making out on the front seat of the car. Their hearts were racing and adrenaline was flowing through them as they were doing a daring thing in public, they felt as if they were teens in a high school cheesy rom-com movie. It has been so, so long since they’ve done something like this, it’s like they were back to being in their twenties again. </p><p>Seungcheol’s hands were gently caressing the sides of Jeonghan’s waist while Jeonghan had his arms rested around Seungcheol’s neck. Their eyes were both closed, they were just focusing on each other. The smell of cold, popcorn, and air freshener filling the air as Lay All Your Love On Me ironically played on the big screen. A few seconds in, they decided that their plan to gross out their family was thrown out of the window, they were doing this for real now.</p><p>They pulled away for a minute, breathing in the air of the car. The others sighed in relief but to their dismay, the two went back and pulled each other in. Their bodies pressed against each other, not caring about the taste of popcorn and artificial drinks in their mouths, they couldn’t stop as their lips touched passionately against each other after being away for a long time. </p><p>Jeonghan kept tilting his head in different sides to avoid their foreheads bumping, they kept pulling away and going back in, Seungcheol nipped on Jeonghan’s bottom lip which caused a soft noise to ring through his ears. They were not hesitating to show their love and years of yearning, years of missing each other. </p><p>They finally pulled away as they giggled breathlessly against each other’s delicate lips, they were regaining their breathing as Jeonghan rested his head on Seungcheol’s shoulder. His hand was like a brush creating gentle brushstrokes on Jeonghan’s back. They laughed again and gave each other a short, chaste kiss before blushing madly, their hearts beating wildly.</p><p>“Let’s continue watching the movie?” Seungcheol was smiling, they were both feeling bliss and they would definitely do this again.</p><p>“Yeah,” Seungcheol could hear Jeonghan’s smile as he removed his head from his shoulder and turned around to face the screen. Jeonghan sat in between Seungcheol’s legs as their smiling faces didn't leave.</p><p>“Well,” Chan whistled. “I don’t think they can deny it anymore.” </p><p>“I can’t believe I woke up just for this.” Wonwoo was still covering his eyes.</p><p>“I don’t know if I can look at them the same way, I feel bad for kids who had to walk in on parents doing more than that.” Seokmin also had his eyes covered.</p><p>Joshua just stared at the screen. “I haven’t felt that but the amount of times I walked in our old apartment and saw my twin making out in our living room before you two were adopted,” Joshua cringed at the memory. “You two will witness that too with each other and believe me, it is not a sight to see.”</p><p>“When you and Mingyu get together, we are not sharing an apartment.” Seokmin said before he got shoved by Wonwoo.</p><p>The movie ended and their popcorn bucket was empty and so were some snack wrappers. Jeonghan went back in the driver’s seat then drove off back to their house with the two other cars following behind.</p><p>After Jeonghan and Seungcheol changed into pajamas, they dived into the cool covers of the bed and immediately cuddled close as they still felt a kind of euphoria from what happened. </p><p>“Did you have fun on our date?” Jeonghan asked as he nuzzled his nose against Seungcheol’s, his closed, sleepy eyes forming crescents as his cheeks lifted up because of smiling. </p><p>Seungcheol smiled in adoration. “I did, I did a lot.” </p><p>Jeonghan chuckled as he burrowed his head on Seungcheol’s neck. “Me too.”</p><p>The two just laid in bed in comfortable silence as the cool air gave the feel of freshness and brand new while the glow of the orange light from the lamp on the bed stand gave them the feeling of warmth, their smiles of love and contentment never leaving their faces. </p><p>Seungcheol turned to the lamp and switched off the light.</p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So,, what I meant by the last chapter note was that this ending will determine whether or not I'm gonna continue this story. I decided I'm going to make another part and make this a series! But writing this book was such an amazing journey and it's the first time I finished a story but I felt like I need to bring more to the table yknow? If you have any questions, comments, corrections and advice on how I can improve, leave it below! I might even make a twitter account to have more communication :) Thank you for reading the whole story, I'll see you when I see you!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>